A Twisted Way Home
by Hopeful-Husky
Summary: A child of Kim and Shego from a dark future must travel back in time to arrange their own creation. They must save their sister so together they can save the world. Based off of Tangled Up In Green by Poetheather1 and Siblings/Triple Threat Series by The Optimistic scholar. KIGO
1. Out of Time

(While part of the story takes place in the not too distant future the majority takes place in the present time just a few months following the events in the story "Game On" by The Optimistic Scholar; story ID# 10000700)

(In a not too distant future)

Seven soldiers in sleek all-encompassing metallic armor bearing deadly weapons of precision strode slowly but purposefully across the battle field of smoke, debris, and death. Nothing was left to challenge them and the hollowness and silence of their victory hung heavy on their commander.

"Scouts reporting in, squad leader, rebels routed and either dead or on the run", said the communication specialist.

"They never stood a chance. It was almost boring", whispered the squad leader in a voice barely heard over their communicators.

"Shall we pursue, sir?" questioned the squad's exec.

"What is the point? They're beat and they know it. Let's pack it up and get back to base."

"A communication from command sir, they want you to report to battle command central ASAP", once again the voice of the communication specialist.

"Exec take the squad back to base and I will go see what the old man wants."

"Yes, squad leader!"

As the squad moved out its leader stared out over the bleak landscape of a world ravaged by decades of war from minor to major revolutions against the Proconsul. "I hate my job."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The squad leader strode through the sterile corridors of battle command wondering would the world ever be clean after this war. Finally he reached battle command central.

"Vega One, reporting as ordered, sir."

A black clad middle aged man with dark hair graying at the temples looked up form a three dimensional map of a ground target site and an underground complex and motioned for the squad leader to enter. "Greetings squad leader and congratulations on your latest victory you are one of our greatest assets which has been noticed at the highest levels of command."

"Thank you, sir."

"Keep your thanks squad leader; I have a new assignment for you and your squad. You have been selected for a special mission by name from the Proconsul himself", said the black clad commander as he strode over in front of the squad leader.

"I did not know the Proconsul knew me or my squad sir."

"Evidently he knows you. It appears he has been following your development and career since you were found as a baby. He expressed interest in something about irony and it being in his favor. Have you ever met the Proconsul?"

"Once sir, he was blue and creepy." The commander laughed at the squad leader's comment.

"Be careful what you say squad leader you may be very pretty and a valuable asset but even valuable asset are expendable."

"What is the mission, sir?" Vega asked in a slightly contemptuous tone that was ignored by the commander. The commander turned back to the three dimensional display and indicated the area on the map and the underground installation.

"It appears to be a standard search and destroy mission. Apparently the Proconsul has been searching for this place for years and has just found it. He requested your team be the one to take it out but I believe he is on the way himself to oversee the operation. So gather your squad and perform the initial insertion in two hours and then meet the Proconsul and his retinue when they arrive. "

"What resistance can we expect?"

"As far we can tell nothing, the place appears deserted. Dismissed and good luck squad leader."

XXXXXXXXX

The anti-gravitational fields from the hovercraft always upset Vega's stomach a little bit but it did not show in the vice command to the squad. It was almost pitch black as the cloud cover obscured the moon and left no lights but the ones coming from their armor. They were now in hoover mode directly over the target site. The squad made an orderly standard deployment once it was confirmed that no hostiles were present. The squad leader then ordered his soldiers to recon the site while Vega went below. Once Vega entered the tunnels below small emergency lights began to come on so there was still some power left there though it appeared no one had been here for decades. Vega passed many abandoned rooms that could have been barracks or supply areas until his internal scanners detected a stronger power source in an empty room apparently behind a blank wall. A raised armored fist shot forward and the wall exploded inward in a pile of debris and dust.

"Is there a problem squad leader", came the voice of the exec.

"Unsure, when you finish your sweep topside head down here. Home in on my beacon."

As Vega entered the room the lighting grew brighter and suddenly various screens and panels to various equipment and computer screens began to light up. The room was enormous and did not appear to be part of the display the commander had shown. Vega passed through the room staying on guard studying the strange equipment and looking for any possible threats. Nothing jumped out as dangerous but Vega spotted a dust covered bag between what appeared to be a computer and a power generator. The bag was old and in poor shape so Vega carefully extracted it from its hiding place and wiped it with an armored hand. The words "Global Justice" were written on its side. Global Justice sounded like something the rebels would use as a call sign or some other lame term. Opening the bag, Vega found it contained some form of personnel files. The name on one file was "Kimberly Anne Possible" and the other was "Shego / Shego Possible". Next there was a book or journal of some sort with no title or designation. Then Vega found some tech that looked like a scanner or communication device but it did not seem to be functioning. Maybe it was out of power? Then Vega found another piece of tech that he barely recognized as an old computer data storage device or flash drive. After glancing at the computer station next where the bag was stored and after a little searching found an outlet for the device and plugged it in. The screen grew brighter as the drive must have had an auto run feature.

Suddenly on the screen a slightly blurry image appeared of a pale skinned girl apparently in her late teens with dark auburn colored hair. The image looked vaguely familiar to Vega One like something from a dream. Suddenly the girl on the screen spoke and she appeared disheveled and out of breath.

"Hello ... sorry. This message is twofold. First message is for Vega One. We have never met before but I am your sister. We are people of duty you and me. We have a duty to protect others and I need you to protect me so we can save the world. Where you are now and what you are a part of was never meant to be. We have to stop this from happening which means you and I are going to have to make some hard choices. The files that you will find in the bag explain our parents and our family. You were not forgotten or abandoned. Our parents loved you with all their hearts and souls. You will find a picture of them in the bag as well. Look at it and see their love. I know you have not had this love but it is here for you. You will also find a journal. Your journal! That will tell you what you need to do and when. All this equipment around you is designed to open a temporary portal in the space time continuum that you must use to come back to us. The journal should have all the instructions. Take the Kimmunicator with you as well", Gracie holds up her own to show.

"The second message is for me, Hi. When I am finally seeing this, things will be happening fast and I will need to be faster. Trust in George to do his job. My job is to reprogram the time displacement controls first with a specific destination and then with a delayed displacement. You will know what I mean at the time. It will leave you vulnerable but trust me help will come, I promise." Just for a second Gracie draws a breath. "Vega, that's about it except to say that without your help I will die and the world with me. Come back to us, come home."

Vega stood in shock at the screen for several moments and then looked inside the bag. Inside he found an old and faded print out of a photograph. The picture showed two women one taller of pale complexion and hints of green in her skin with long black hair. The shorter women possessed a rosy complexion and red auburn hair slightly lighter than the girl in the video. They were standing in a hanger or equipment bay of some sort and were embraced arm in arm with their foreheads barley touching. The green of their eyes shown with more emotion than Vega had ever known.

"Squad leader are you alright," Vega turned to see his six squad mates standing at the hole

Vega had made into the room. The picture he had been holding suddenly crumbled into pieces in his hands.

"Go scout the perimeter again and do not return until I say". The rest of the squad stood silent staring between them. "Go!" Vega yelled and the squad quickly withdrew. Vega now opened the bag and withdrew the files, which almost crumbled in his hands, and began to read. When Vega finished the files, now in almost utter ruin after his handling, he then turned to the Journal next. The Journal was made of a more durable plastic and did not crumble away as he quickly scanned its contents. When finished, Vega did not hesitate but began following the journals instructions in activating the time displacement equipment. Vega soon discovered that surprisingly adequate power still remained for one maybe two time slips at most.

"Squad leader the Proconsul's ship is approaching," came the voice of Vega's exec over the communicator.

"All of you get down here immediately." In short order all of the squad was present. They stared at the room with the strange equipment that was beginning to come to life under the manipulation of Vega. "Drop all your ordinance, armor, cloaking, communications, explosives, the works immediately". His squad once again stood staring at each other unsure of what to do. "I said drop it all now!" The squad trusted their leader so they began doing as ordered until the pile of equipment lay at their feet and they were reduced to wearing little more than their small closes.

"Now leave."

"Squad leader?" voiced the exec.

"Leave or die!" and the squad stared down the raised armored arm of their leader and the charged plasma cannon he had activated. The squad who had never seen their leader like this before filed out until only the exec remained.

"Sir, the Proconsul is nearly here," and with harsh glance from Vega the last of his squad left. Vega then began to sort through the equipment dropped by the others and picked the best pieces to augment his own. Then Vega began planting explosives throughout the room. When completed, Vega set the final charge with short delay timer. The high pitched whine of full power levels began to radiate throughout the room and suddenly a sparkling white and grey circular portal opened in the center of the room. The sound of many armored feet approaching now began to be heard. Vega took the armor, equipment, journal, flash drive, and what Gracie had called the Kimmunicator and stood before the portal.

"Don't worry Gracie together we can do anything," and Vega stepped through.

Author's Notes:

_It is hard to believe that I have finally started this dread odyssey. The roller coaster ride begins __now so get ready for friendship, family, fights, fun, and frightful revelations.__Gracie Anne Possible is a character creation of Poetheather1 and used with her permission. __The story "Game On" was the creation of The Optimistic Scholar and was sited with their __permission. Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property __of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters __of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	2. Start of A New Day

Morning was a time of both happiness and despair. Happiness for the comfort she felt and

despair that it eventually had to end so a new day could begin. Kimberly Anne Possible 33 year old former teen hero now, wife, mother, writer, and part time secret agent lay in a warm blissful state. She was spooned and wrapped in the arms of her just turning 40 year old wife, former villain and thief Shego Possible. Kim took one of the hands that were wrapped around her and began to gently kiss the pads of each finger.

"Stop that," came her wife's weak reply.

"Stop what," said Kim as she continued to kiss the before mentioned fingers.

"School day, need sleep," came the weak reply. Kim did not relent and continued her affection toward her wife's fingers. "You are writing checks your body can't cash princess, need coffee." Kim quickly rolled over pinning her wife to the bed and began rolling her pelvis in slow circles over her wife.

"Oh, my body can cash this check", said Kim. Just then the sound of running feet echoed from the hallway outside their door indicating that their daughters had already arisen.

"Breakfast", both Kim and Shego said together. "Thus reality sets in", says Kim. Kim got up to shower and even after two pregnancies and a life time of saving the world the red-head still had a slim athletic figure. Shego sighed with admiration and even though it sickened her she sometimes thanked the blue buffoon for helping her get here. Shego got up and check her form in the mirror and even at 40 she still had her curves, pale green skin tone, and long jet black hair.

"Yeah, I still got it, but I need coffee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a school morning the possible kitchen table was a picture of controlled chaos. So much was happening in a confined spot but everyone seemed to know where they belonged and what they we're doing so nothing seemed out of place. At the table, sat the couple's three daughters, Gracie Anne Possible the oldest at 15 years had Kim's red hair but Shego's skin tone and green eyes. The younger girls at 9 years old were obviously twins but quite different in appearances. Zoe Marie Possible was a duplicate of Shego having her midnight black hair and pale green skin but possessing different colored eyes of green and blue. The second Emily Abigail Possible shared Kim's rosy completion but atop her head sat long curly hair that was more emerald-green than even her eyes.

Kim sat at the table feeding the family's newest addition a nine month old baby boy, Nicholas James Possible. The blonde blue-eyed baby boy sat in his high chair eating the food his adoptive mother spooned to him. The last kitchen inhabitant was Ms. Abigail Normal the longtime friend, nanny, body-guard, and former Global Justice secret agent who had spent the last 15 years being a part of the Possible family. The tall dark-haired woman with blue eyes leaned against the kitchen counter nursing her coffee with another on hand for the arrival of Shego.

The girls were laughing and being entertained by the antics of a tiny pink rodent (naked mole rat) performing acrobatics in the middle of the kitchen table. This rodent named George was a gift to Gracie from her uncle Ron when she was little girl to be her friend and companion as Rufus was to him. As the girls laughed they did not detect their momma sneaking up in them until she pounced grabbing and tickling her two youngest daughters to their heightened screams of delight.

"Sneak attack", said George as he stands in a fighting stance in the middle of the table. Kim and Gracie laugh as Nicholas smiled and waved his arms in frantic appeal for more. Shego deftly disengaged from her daughters and moved around the table to claim the coffee offered to her by Abby.

Shego shipped her coffee and bent down to Kim and whispered, "I plan to cash in that check when I get home tonight."

"Are you sure it won't bounce," whispered Kim back.

"Oh, you will bounce princess," watching to make sure the girls were distracted gave Kim a quick Kiss.

"Are you about ready to go sunshine," Shego asked Gracie. Since Gracie had just started attending Middleton High School, mother and daughter rode together as Shego was a practicing teacher and assistant head of the Middle High English Department. As Gracie got her school bag and books together Shego packed up their lunches and the twins gathered their school gear and headed out to the bus stop. Abby came and took Nicholas from Kim so she could start her morning routine. Gracie climbed into her mother's black mustang convertible and Shego started the engine.

"I am looking forward to driving this when I turn sixteen," said Gracie.

"Dream on sunshine. You will drive whatever your mother and I see fit to provide for you and you will like it."

"But momma!" and out came the insidious puppy dog pout that Kim and her mother Anne had acquired from some super-secret government mind control program. Well Shego couldn't prove they had discovered it that way but the possibility bore consideration.

"Don't but momma me young lady. I may, and I repeat may, trust you to accompany us on missions when you turn sixteen but I am not going to trust you with my car," and Shego lovingly rubbed the dashboard. "Yours will have four wheels, an engine, and fenders made of high carbon steel to repel anything that comes near." With that Shego pulled out of the driveway and turned to her eldest daughter. "Understood, anything else."

"Punch it, Chewie." Shego and her daughter laughed as they started down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kim started her day with a relaxing stretch and work out in the back yard. Autumn was upon Middleton and she was looking forward to it. It was time like this when the house was quiet and relatively empty that Kim was both thankful and lonely. Even with the chaos that their family often found themselves in, she would not change a thing. Granted she found writing a lot easier when her attention was not divided amongst her work, wife, and family but it was those things that gave her the inspiration to write in the first place. However, even writing had to wait sometimes, Kim thought, as she entered the workroom she and Shego shared. The rows of equipment began powering up and as Kim sipped some water the main view screen lit up to the face of one if her dearest and oldest friends.

"Good morning, Wade. What's the sitch?"

"No matter how many times I hear that, I love it," said Wade Load the long time African-American child, now adult, genius that had aided Kim since the beginning of Kim's teen adventuring career. He and his wife Minnie Load still were an integral part of Team Possible's operations. Team Possible which presently consisted of Shego, Ron, Wade, and Herself were Independent Contractors for Global Justice. Kim imagined that Gracie would only too soon be vying for her own position in the team. At least Gracie will have a lot more support and experience then she had when she began the world saving business. Sometimes she wondered how they ever pulled off all the crazy things they did.

"So not the drama," said Kim.

"What?"

"Sorry Wade. Just thinking out loud. Have anything interesting this morning that GJ can't handle."

"Yes, I do. In fact I want to bring Ron in on this one and Shego when she gets back this evening."

"Something wrong?" asked Kim now with a worried edge to her voice.

"Don't know yet but this could be."

At that moment another screen lit up to show the face of Kim's long time best friend and adventuring companion Ronald Stoppable. Ron was conversing over his Kimmunicator and as always had the horrible habit of being happy in the morning.

"Morning KP and brother Wade what all-encompassing world changing series of events require the services of this mystical martial restaurateur," Ron spoke of his restaurant the Lotus Blades which he operated with his wife Yuri and their son Ronald Junior.

"Exaggerate much, Ron. Not all of our work is world changing," said Kim.

"But that's our best work KP," said Ron.

"If I could steer the conversation back around to the subject at hand?" asked Wade.

"Of course, go ahead Wade." said Kim.

"You know those recent prisons breaks we have been following."

"Yes. First it was Dementor, then Drakken, and then DNAmy," said Kim

"What if I told you the same person broke all three of them out?"

"Did the same person break all three out?" asked Ron.

"Meet the Red Raider. At least that is what the media has labeled him." Wade's picture disappeared and a picture of dark reddish-brown figure who wore all-encompassing metallic armor from head to foot. The figure was bent over the prone body of what looked like a male security guard. The head showed only a narrow covered slit where the eyes would be with no nose or mouth. The picture also showed numerous equipment and or weapon emplacements on the armor.

"This guy is definitely an Iron Man wanna be," said Kim.

"Yes, I see a lot of Tony Stark envy in this one," said Ron.

"He has been directly linked to six high-tech robberies and is a suspect at over a dozen more in the past six months. The reason he has been linked to so few is that he appears to only be detected when he uses henchmen. He has some form of cloaking field that is way beyond anything I have ever seen."

"So why did he pose for this picture?" asked Ron.

"I don't think he intended too. The security guard in the picture happened to stumble upon a robbery in progress and evidently when he shot the Raider the shot ricocheted back into him. If the Raider had not stopped to help him the man could have died."

"So let me guess. In addition to the picture you were finally able to get a better reading on this guy," said Kim.

"Correct. I hacked into the building's security system and was able to get a definite energy signature on the Raider's armor. Once I had that I was able to link it to the other robberies and the prison breaks."

"Has he used lethal tactics in any of the robberies?" asked Kim.

"No. His tactics have been violent but non-lethal. He has employed advanced weapons that entangle, blind, incapacitate, hand to hand that rivals yours, and high energy plasma that rivals Shego."

"Has there been a pattern to what he has stolen?" asked Ron.

"That's another mystery. The robberies started off as heists for money and millions were stolen and have not been recovered. Then the thefts turned to technology and that is the second mystery because the items stolen are all the over the place scientifically speaking. He has stolen plans or technology linked to particle physics, advanced gene therapy, black hole research, nuclear fusion research, genomics and gene sequencing, the list is long and confusing and we may not be seeing all of it."

"Maybe he is a hired gun and is doing jobs for different people?" said Ron.

"I had thought of that but I don't think so."

"So we have a mysterious high powered figure who is covertly collecting money, technology, and some of the most advanced and villainous scientific minds in the world," said Ron.

"Something big is going down. Why hasn't GJ asked for our help yet?" asked Kim.

"Probably because he hasn't killed anyone and until my investigation no one has been able to link all the robberies and break outs back to the Raider."

"This guy appears major bad. We are going to need Shego," said Ron.

"And GJ. Wade we are going to need to talk to Doctor Director at her earliest convenience," said Kim.

"How are we going to find this guy?" asked Ron.

"Now that I know his armor's energy signature we just need him to pull another job. In fact since I have had a little time to study these reading I have made adjustments to all my surveillance equipment. Kim if you want I can make the same adjustments to the Palace."

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"But momma I am a pilot. I have flown jets, with your help of course. Don't you think I can handle a car," whined Gracie. Shego and Gracie sat at a table having lunch outside at the high school. They ate the grilled chicken salads that Shego had prepared for them. Shego was a teacher and now that Gracie was in high school she maintained a professional attitude toward her daughter but once a week they ate lunch together.

"In the air almost everyone is a competent professional but any idiot with less than half a brain can get a driver's license," said Shego.

"So it's not a reflection on me then."

"Not entirely. But you still will not start out by driving my car." Gracie stared over her salad with just the beginning of the PDP. "Do not start that with me. I let your mother manipulate me too much as it is already with that look."

"Speaking of mother, I am so glad that you became a teacher and not her."

"Why?" came Shego's surprised reply.

"I know mom is smart, capable, and a brilliant writer, but I would not want to have to eat the lunches she would cook." Shego almost choked on her food at her daughters joke at Kim's expense.

"I know what you mean. If the big blue dork had really wanted to conquer the world he would have found a way to weaponize your mother's cooking."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Miss being a super villain." Shego froze with her mouth open and her fork hanging in midair. She carefully sat her fork down and faced her eldest daughter.

"Now hear this sunshine. I miss nothing about the life I had before you and your mother. The two of you saved me in every way." Shego reached and clasped Gracie's hand in her own and squeezed three times, Kim and Shego's old code for I love you.

"I am pretty sure you saved us just as well." Gracie said while squeezing her momma's hand back.

"Your mother was never a villain and you never will be. It will be a cold day in hell before I let one of my children walk the same villainous path I did."

Author's Notes:

_I hope I have captured the lives of these characters well. It is their family that is basis of this __story so without it success is minimal. _

_Gracie Anne, Abigail Normal, and George the Naked Mole Rat are the character creations of __Poetheather1 and are used with her permission. Zoe Marie, Emily Abigail, James Nicholas __Possible are the character creations of The Optimistic Scholar and are used with their __permission. Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property __of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters __of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._

_Iron Man and Tony Stark are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee._


	3. Villains Assemble

The tread of armored feet sounded along the corridor as the Red Raider descended into the underground storage bay. The lair was a classic Jack Hench underground rural lair. The lair looked like a simple farm house on the surface but underneath had multiple overlapping levels. The previous owners some obscure terrorist group from southern Asia put up only slight resistance when the Red Raider came to claim their lair. He had detected it during a clandestine scanning of stolen data while conducting his research. He could care less about their politics. After treating them with short term memory clouding psychotropic drugs he turned them over the American authorities. After leaving an anonymous tip on where to find their still unconscious bodies.

The Red Raider passed through a barracks room where squads of Synthodrones, artificial human like soldiers, constructed to his specifications and still under his training tutelage where housed. He passed through the control center to check on his security and power output to make sure he was not leaving a traceable signature. When he was certain that everything was functioning normally he then decided to check in on his guests.

"I see that even after all these years you are still barely able to come up with your own inventions and need to steal the work of others," yelled the diminutive Dr. Dementor at his blue skinned companion.

"I don't need your inventions. I will have you know that I am supra-genius," yelled back Dr. Drakken as he tried to use his size advantage to tower over Dementor.

"Compared to whom? Preschoolers, Kindergarteners, or contestants on that singing show Yankee Idol."

"I will have you know that I will conquer the world just you watch me."

"Please you could not conquer strudel."

"Oh, but I know something you don't know you Bavarian cream puff."

"Do Not."

"Do too."

"Do Not."

"Do too, infinity."

"Doctors, please. This is not a time for bickering." Both Drakken and Dementor turned to see the Red Raider enter the lab. "I arranged for your early release to aid me in my endeavors not to play who is the long lost twin of Ron Stoppable."

"I am no one's twin," began Drakken indignantly," who is he talking about anyway?"

"I trust you have found the equipment and plans I have provided adequate for the tasks at hand?" asked the Red Raider.

"They have proven most informative and the equipment has been the best state of the art," said Dementor.

"But where did you obtain these plans they are almost as advanced as some of my mine," said Drakken. Dementor just threw up his arms in frustration.

"Where I got them is unimportant. That I have them and have provided them to you is."

"But we have been working for weeks now. You have allowed us to work on only one selected part a time. When are you going to give us the whole picture?" asked Dementor.

"Patience, doctors. The entirety of the project would consume too much energy and produce a signature that could be detectable by GJ or other concerned parties. Too often in your previous endeavors you have been discovered because you moved before you were ready. I do not plan to make that same mistake."

"That's right. Do you want the Possibles to descend on us like a pack of rabid naked...whatever that thing was," said Drakken.

"Do not lecture me you blue die knaltute (twerp in German slang)."

"Enough! The Possibles involvement in our activities is inevitable and as it turns out necessary. Doctors I have come for a progress report form each of you. Dr. Drakken you may begin."

"Very well, follow me." Drakken led them to a series of rooms where his work on the refinement of the drones was being conducted. He explained that he had altered their basic genetic model based on the specifications given to him by the Raider. The Raider withdrew a small journal and wrote notes in it during the tour. Dementor kept trying to steal a glance at the journal but was never able to get a close look.

"Excellent work Doctor. I will conduct the martial and weapon trainings of the drones myself as I have the ones before."

"If I may ask? Why do you need these things? Your technology and weapons are quite advanced without the need for these constructs," said Dementor waving distractedly at the drones.

"Even I cannot be in all places at once and I only have two hands. I need squads of competent soldiers to complete our work." Drakken crossed his arms beamed with pride. "Now Doctor Drakken I wish you to start assisting with the main project."

"What! I do not need his help!" whined Dementor.

"Do not argue with me. Remember our agreement. In exchange for you work I have granted you freedom from imprisonment, a large enough cash payment to establish yourselves afterward, and access to the project when complete. Now Doctor your report."

"I think you will be pleased with our progress," Dementor led them now to a different section of the complex. Here he displayed the various projects the Raider had put him to task on. Power distribution nodes, high particle accelerators, atomic energy cells, spatial distortion apparatus, and even wormhole research was present. The Raider followed writing more notes in his journal that Drakken now tried to glances at. When Finished the Raider opened his armor and placed the journal inside.

"Your progress is a right on schedule Doctor. Now I want to you begin moving everything to the beta site."

"My research is at a delicate state and we have followed all your security precautions. Why leave now?"

"I have different plans for this installation and I can't have our primary project compromised. Speaking of different plans I must attend my other guest now. Please excuse me Doctors." As the Raider left them Drakken produced a small scanning device from his coat pocket and directed it toward the receding figure.

"I dislike not knowing the entire picture of what we are doing," complained Dementor.

"Time displacement," said Drakken with an evil grin.

"How did you…. Yes! I see it now. The high gravitational field compensators and the quantum flux matrices make sense now. Wait a minute. You are not smarter than I so how did you know?" It was at this time that Dementor noticed the small scanning device that Drakken had been using. "What is that? Have already stolen some of our associate's technology?"

"I told you I do not need to steal anything." Drakken pocketed the small device as he turned away with his hands clasp behind his back. "This was a gift from a new friend."

XXXXXXXXXXX

DNAmy (Amy Hall) twirled and weaved through the laboratory that was filled with all manner of biologic, genetic, genomic, recombinant, and cellular equipment. The slightly pudgy middle aged geneticist with black hair that was only starting to show touches of grey was feeling like a child on Christmas morning. She was running her hands lovingly over her new toys when the door opened and the Red Raider entered.

"Well if it isn't my mysterious benefactor. I must apologize for my appearance I must look a frightful sight." DNAmy stood posing demurely and even blushing slightly.

"Your appearance is adequate," said the Raider after but a moment's hesitation. "However, Ms. Hall, the reason I arranged for your early release from incarceration was for scientific and technical abilities."

"Call me Amy and I just love men that are tall dark and mysterious," said Amy as she slid closer to the Raider and ran her hand up and down his armored arm. "Do you never take the armor off?"

"Never on a first date."

"So you do have a sense of humor after all. "

"What I have is great admiration for your work and I have brought you here so that together we can create something very unique to me."

"Which part of my work are you interested in my dark rescuer."

"Project Cradle." Project cradle was the original plan by Drakken to impregnate Kim Possible ironically with Shego as the other parent. The plan was to take Kim out of the hero business by either saddling her with a child or the emotional turmoil of aborting it. The plan backfired and brought Kim and Shego together in an even stronger union of both marriage and crime fighting. For a few seconds Amy stood frozen and then she began backing away.

"No, no, no, no. I did that once for that blue fool and look what it did. The world has never been the same since." The Raider followed Amy until she was trapped against the vast array of genetic equipment.

"Yes, let's look at what happened from Project Cradle. You created life. Sustained life. Not a hybrid, mutant, or monster. Living breathing human success. If you asked the recipients of your work if they now regretted it what do you think they would say."

"It is still playing with people's lives and I swore I would never do that again for him."

"I am asking you to do it for me."

"Why would you need such a thing?" The Raider appeared to ignore the question and turned Amy to look at the expanse of equipment before her.

"In exchange for a single working device of Project Cradle that is modified according to my specifications. I will grant you, in addition to your freedom, enough money to set yourself up anywhere in the world you wish with your choice of the best equipment here. Some of it will need to remain here to maintain appearances."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

"What specifications?"

The Raider opened his armor and took out the journal. He withdrew several sheets of data and a computer data disc. Amy took the notes and the disc to a nearby computer and began reviewing the disc. After several minutes of study she finally turned back to the Raider.

"You are wanting an extensive modification of the original. I won't be able to do this as a broad field pattern. It will require specific genetic patterns and signatures which means I will need samples of specific subjects."

"I suspected as much. Amy, please begin work on the hardware component and remember it must look like the original. I will obtain the samples you require and once you incorporate them into the device your work for me will be done. But first I have an errand to run. It is imperative that we remain on schedule.

Author's Notes:

_Wheels within wheels are turning as dark plans begin to unfold. Do not worry the action heats up soon enough._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	4. Flash Attack

Gracie Anne Possible was absolutely ecstatic. This had been a rocking practice session for the Gang from Galway. The Gang from Galway was the band that Gracie, Mary, Jimmy, and Billy (three of her longtime friends) had formed. They had just finished cleaning up their instruments from the garage of her home where they had been practicing. After wishing them all good night and giving Billy a quick kiss that she made sure her mother's did not see she made it back to the kitchen to get a snack.

At the kitchen table sat Abigail Normal the family's resident Nanny, bodyguard, and Gracie's lifelong friend. Abigail was reading an issue of "Guns and Ammo" that she sat down on the table and motioned for Gracie to sit.

From out of Gracie's pocket leapt George, the naked mole rat, who landed on the table only to grab a catalogue for "Cheese of the Month" and begin turning pages.

"You band is definitely improving. I listened to you playing tonight," stated Abby.

"Smokin", George replied as he played an air guitar.

"I just love the work the band is doing and my singing brings me such joy," gushed Gracie as she ate some ice cream.

"So it seems you have not made up your mind yet on whether to follow your parents into the family trade or take a musical career," said Abby.

"Take up music it pays more and people shot at you a lot less," said Shego as she entered the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave.

"Bang," said George as he acted if shot and fell back dead.

"Are the kids down for the night?" asked Abby.

"Yes, I put the girls down and Kim was just putting Nicholas to bed. I hope he sleeps longer tonight as it is my turn to get up with him if he wakes up."

"Why do you have plans?"

"I have several episodes of _Game of Thrones _recorded to watch. Now that the children are out of the way I can indulge," said Shego as she took her popcorn out of the microwave.

"You actually like that show?" questioned Abby.

"Of course she does. There is violence, betrayal, intrigue, and half naked women running around the entire show," said Gracie as she spooned up her ice cream.

"Booyah", said George and then he wolf whistled.

"Gracie Anne Possible I am surprised to hear such words form you," said Kim as she entered the room and opened the refrigerator to get a drink.

"You know she is right," said Shego as she picked up her popcorn. Shego headed out of the kitchen toward the living room and pinched Kim on her rear.

"Shego, not in front of!" exclaimed Kim.

"She is fifteen and we've had the talk with her."

"Just get out of here and go debase yourself in front the television," said Kim.

"I am off to debauchery," announced Shego as she sexily sashayed out of the kitchen. Gracie looked to Abby and made a barfing expression that brought a startled laugh from Abby.

"What is so funny?" said Kim. She glared accusingly at both Abby and Gracie as she sat down at the table. Abby and Gracie just looked at each other for a few seconds and then Gracie put down her spoon.

"Well mom it is just so cute that you and momma still act like love struck teenagers around each other," said Gracie.

"We do not act like teenagers," said Kim.

"At least I don't," came a voice from the living room. Once again both Abby and Gracie laughed and Kim glared back toward the living room but was soon laughing herself.

"What is this I hear about you and a singing career?" asked Kim.

"I was just asking what plans Gracie had now that she soon will staring into the ripe old age of sixteen", said Abby.

"It is all grey hairs after that", said Shego from the living room.

Gracie appeared to sit for a few moments clearing her thoughts. What was she going to do? It wasn't like she had to make up her mind about everything tonight. Why did she have to choose? She was a Possible and if the rumors were correct anything was possible for a Possible.

"I haven't made up my mid yet", stated Gracie.

"Well as your still considering your options, I spoke with your uncle Wade and had him prepare this for you", said Kim. Kim reached down and pulled out a brand new Kimmunicator and slid it across the table to Gracie.

"My own Kimmunicator! This is awesome." Gracie immediately picked up the device and began running her hands over it.

"Now listen to me", said Kim looking serious. "This is not a toy and I want you to use it only when you have too. "

"I will. Thank you for trusting me with this." Gracie quickly got up and hugged her mother. She picked up George and went off to her bedroom. "Goodnight Abby, Goodnight momma."

Once Gracie was gone Shego came back in the kitchen to get a drink. "I am still not convinced this is a good idea."

"I trust Gracie. You trust Gracie. Abby trusts Gracie. She is our daughter and whether she follows in our footsteps or not she is going to need extra care. Can you think of a better thing for her to have to keep her safe? She can contact us, Abby, Ron, and Wade and we can track her with it."

"She is still our little girl."

"She always will be," said Kim as she stood up and hugged her wife. "Now let's go watch some of that debauchery." As they left the kitchen Abby went back to her magazine.

"Teenagers", said Abby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, George we are on our way," said Gracie as she carefully ran her fingers over her new Kimmunicator.

"Smooth", said George as he pretended to skate across Gracie's bed.

"Just wait till I tell the band. No, maybe I shouldn't. I could save it as a surprise. No, maybe they would see it as a threat to our work as a band. We need a plan." said Gracie.

"Strategy", said George.

"Well we can think about this tomorrow. Time for bed." Gracie turned out her lights and quickly found herself asleep.

Later Gracie awoke with a start. Her bedroom was still dark but she felt something had startled her out of her sleep. She stared into the darkness for several seconds and even though she could see nothing out of the ordinary she felt that she was not alone. Her heart was racing but she quickly told herself that it was only her imagination and she reached for her light. Momentarily blinded by the light she scanned her room to find everything in order. George rolled over and began rubbing his eyes and blinking clearly confused at being woken up at such an hour.

"Sorry, George. I guess my nerves got the best of me."

"Zokay." Said George who then yawned mightily. Gracie smile and began to yawn herself when she saw the flash drive. There at the bottom of her bed was a computer flash drive and a note that had not been there when she had went to sleep. Gracie pulled up her bed covers and scanned the room again slowly this time but she found no one but herself.

She crawled forward on the bed and picked up the flash drive and the note. The note read "_For Gracie. Keep this safe. Tell no one_." The flash drive looked like a normal drive but she could tell there was some kind of modification that she had never seen in one before. She quickly turned to George showing him the note and drive.

"What do you think?"

"Trouble", Said George.

"Opportunity", said Gracie and George struck his hand to his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Abby was having a hard time getting to sleep tonight so she was in the shooting range cleaning her guns, two new HKUSP45CT pistols. It was then she saw the silent perimeter alarm on the Palace go off. This indicated an external threat in the yard outside the house. She quickly loaded her guns and proceeded quickly outside of the house hoping to flank the intruder.

She moved around until she was in the front yard and she could just make out a figure below the window to Gracie's room. There was very little moonlight and the figure was obviously dressed to conceal themselves but she had a bead on the bastard. The figure appeared to check some device attached to its left wrist and she heard a voice quietly utter "Timetable cleared."

Abby approached quickly and silently but at the last second the figure seemed to detect her and turned to meet her. This guy was fast but not fast enough thought Abby. She slammed into the figure and leading with her left shoulder felt the hard impact. Her shoulder would be sore tomorrow but her opponent took ten times the impact she did. She felt that the figure had some form of body armor so she kept her momentum and led with her gun slamming it across the side of her opponent's head. Even though she clearly had the initial advantage her opponent began to counter. A flurry of punches, kicks, knees, and elbows followed with each side getting several good shots in. It was Abby however, who finally won out. Even though it cost her a hard strike to the side of her ribs she swept the figures legs out and the armored intruder fell heavily to the ground. She now stood over her opponent with her gun pointed directly at their forehead. She now reached inside her pockets and from her key ring triggered the main house alarm. An audible alarm now sounded and the outer house lights came on.

"Enough fun for one night. Do you know how much paperwork I have to do if I have to send you to the morgue?" Abby now could finally see her opponent. She had been correct in that he was outfitted from head to toe in some form of black light suit of body armor. The intruder wore a mask that revealed no facial features and only two black slits for eyes stared back up at her. The figure slowly raised it arms hands closed.

"Ms. Abigail Normal. How nice to finally make your acquaintance. Your dossier does not do your appearance justice."

"Stow it."

"Your security detected me. Most impressive. I suspect Mr. Load's involvement."

"When my employers get here you are done."

"Sadly, I cannot make their acquaintance at this time, do give them my regrets." The armored figure then opened his right hand emitting blinding flash of light. Abby was momentarily blinded and she fired where she believed him to be and she backed away expecting an attack but none came. When her vision cleared she was alone and where ever she turned there was no one in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Kim and Shego heard the alarm they bounded out of bed grabbed their robes and began sweeping through the house. They had just determined that the girls and Nicholas were safe when they heard a gunshot from outside. Shego's hands immediately ignited in plasma and she led the way with Kim right behind. Once outside they found Abby rubbing her eyes and looking in directions.

"What happened?" asked Kim.

"We had a visitor. Someone just outside Gracie's room."

Shego immediately brightened her plasma glow to illuminate more of the surrounding yard but still no intruder was visible.

"Are you alright?" asked Kim.

"He and I exchanged a few gifts to one another. How could I have been so stupid?" said Abby as she began rubbing her shoulder.

"You missed him?" said Shego in obvious disbelief.

"Alright come inside and we can call the police", said Kim.

"Call GJ. This was no ordinary intruder."

"Alright. I will contact Wade as well. Maybe our security surveillance has some footage on this guy." said Kim.

They all went back inside and Shego sat Abby down in the kitchen while Kim went to check on all the girls and sent them back to bed. Nicholas had never even stirred from his sleep which Kim was ever thankful for. She then went back downstairs and Abby outlined what happened. When she was done Kim contacted Wade. A tired and obviously sleeping Wade appeared on the screen of Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Kim, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I do. We had an intruder and Abby chased him off."

"Is she alright?"

"A few bumps and bruises but she is alright." said Shego.

"Abby says the intruder triggered the perimeter silent alarm so I was kind of hoping?"

"That I could pull up some surveillance for you."

"Please and thank you." said Kim. Wade took only a few minutes to access the security system and scan the data feeds.

"Nothing was picked up until the silent alarm went off and a clear picture of the intruder was impossible until Abby switched on the lights." Kim held the Kimmunicator where Abby and Shego could see the display. Wade displayed the picture of the black armor clad figure.

"Who is this guy and how did he get so close before we detected him?" asked Shego.

"The new upgrade I did on your security system is what detected him. Since I did that upgrade specifically from the data I collected on the Red Raider it's a good guess who that is."

"Are you certain, Wade?" asked Kim.

"It's not an exact match but that may be because he appears to be wearing only part of the armor we have seen him in the past. However, there are too many similarities to think that it is anybody else."

"Why would he be gunning for us? We haven't even been called to do anything about him yet", said Kim.

"Maybe he is being proactive and feeling us out?" said Shego.

"I agree this looked like some form of surveillance not a combat operation. I didn't run him off; he ran of his accord", said Abby.

"Regardless nobody comes that close to us without drawing us down on them. I warned them all what would happen and if this guy wants to play with plasma then he is going to get burned", said Shego.

"I agree. Wade we need to speak with Doctor Director", said Kim.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Give me a minute." It was several minutes later that an annoyed one eyed and sleepy Doctor Betty Director appeared on the screen.

"Kim you are one of GJ greatest assets but why could this not wait until tomorrow?"

"We had a visit from the Red Raider", said Kim. Doctor Director immediately sobered and a worried look crossed her face.

"You are certain."

"Wade is and if he is than I am."

"What happened?"

"House security detected him and Abby fought him but he got away."

"Is agent Normal all right?"

"I am fine director and looking forward to a rematch", said Abby.

"Very well. Agent Normal I want you to go into full security mode. I will have additional agents tasked to and to the children in case someone tries to use them against you."

"Thank you Doctor Director", said Kim.

"One more thing. I think this guy is the real deal and I don't want this get personal."

"He came to our home Betty. If anyone made this personal he did", said Shego.

"I know. Have Mr. Load send the surveillance data from tonight's incident and the specification for his search diagnostic to GJ and we will upload them into our system. With any luck we will be able to finally track this him. When we do I will give Team Possible the privilege of bringing him down with GJ support of course."

"Of course", said Shego as she rolled her eyes.

Gracie waited patiently and listened carefully to the conversations going on in the kitchen below. Unseen from the top of the stairs she listened to her parents and GJ talk of tonight's happenings and what they planned to do. Gracie snuck back to her room and sat down on her bed to think. Gracie lifted the flash drive and knew that she had to make a decision.

"You know what George? This just got a lot more interesting."

Author's Notes:

_Gracie is becoming a women and she is recognizing some of her own independence and her parents are starting to recognize that. _

_Gracie Anne, Abigail Normal, and George the Naked Mole Rat are the character creations of Poetheather1 and are used with her permission. Zoe Marie, Emily Abigail, James Nicholas Possible are the character creations of The Optimistic Scholar and are used with their permission. Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._

_Game of Thrones is a creation of George R.R. Martin._


	5. Battle Royale

Red Raider stood naked and wet over the sink. The small washroom in the lair was one of the few places where he could take off his armor.

He hated looking in the mirror seeing the person he had become. The plan seemed so smart and straight forward in the beginning. He had been a soldier so he understood plans even though they had always been plans that he hated. Plans filled with so much despair and death that he had been so desperate for anything else that he had acted without thinking. Like a drowning man he had reached out to grab for the only hope he had. Now he was the one making plans filled with pain. No matter how many showers he took he never felt clean.

He had stood over her bed. He had stood in their house. He could have told them.

No, it was too soon. Even those who might be his eventual allies would not understand. The schedule. He had to remain on schedule. Things needed to happen and they needed to happen in the proper order and at the proper time. No matter how many people's lives he now played with.

The flash drive had been delivered that was the first step. Now he had to complete the device, gather the final components of the project, and prepare the bag. He must keep the wheels of time in motion. Time, it was almost a joke.

When did I become such a monster?

The com signal chirped on the panel next to the mirror. "Audio only. Raider here."

"Guten morgen, Raider. I have finally located the iridium radioisotopes that we have been looking for" came the voice of Dementor. "They are kept in a small American Army Research Lab in Maryland USA."

"Very Good, Doctor. Do we have a tactical layout of the installation?"

"It was not easy to obtain but I have procured the necessary plans that should allow us easy access, containment, and extraction."

"We will prep the first three squads of drones and then you and I will obtain the iridium."

"Why so many drones. We have never needed so many before. No one has been there to stop us."

"I believe this time there will be. This time "they" will be there." The Raider turned off the com and once again stared into the mirror. His reflection made sense now. He still hated looking in the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The call had come in that morning while Shego was driving to work. Apparently GJ had detected an alarm at an Army Research Lab in Maryland and before the site went dead the security system detected an energy signature that matched the Red Raider. She immediately called the school to arrange coverage for her classes and dropped Gracie off at school. Kim and Ron had already been called and would meet her at the airport.

Shego mashed the accelerator and sped through the city to the airport. GJ had a jet transport standing by already prepped and waiting on the runway with a squad of elite commandos on board. Kim and Ron stood outside the Jet already in their mission gear.

"Love the teacher outfit Shego. Kind of got that bad teacher vibe going", joked Ron.

"Careful Stoppable or I might decide to give you a lesson." Kim rolled her eyes and sighed as she threw her wife her mission gear and they all boarded the jet.

"Everyone on board pilot, you can take off whenever you get clearance", said Kim as she sat down next Shego.

"Are you alright?" asked Kim.

"I'm worried about Gracie."

"What do you mean?"

"It is one thing for us to climb in a plane and jet off to a situation that will most likely end in violence. We've been doing this for years but not Gracie."

"Shego our daughter is far better trained than I was at her age and she has us. She can fly jets, shoot guns, and beat the stuffing out of some of the most trained agents in the world." Kim grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed. "We will keep her safe no matter what she decides to do."

"Kim's right Shego." said Ron from where he sat across the plane. "Gracie is one tough cookie."

"I know but this guy got close. Too close, and it pissed me off" said Shego.

"Then make him regret it", said Ron as he leaned over and offered his fist. Shego laughed, leaned forward and fist bumped Ron. "Booyah", they all three said in unison.

The jet landed at Andrews Air Force base and the team transferred to two Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Stealth Helicopters. Shego checked the team and found it to be good one. Team Possible had led many high speed insertions raids before but Shego had the suspicion that this time they were heading into a real fight.

Kim had rarely seen her wife so keyed up on mission. She knew that the incident the other night had upset Shego. Kim suspected it was for the same reason she herself was upset because it was too close to her family.

"Two minutes. Satellite footage shows no movement at the facility but an unidentified vehicle we suspect as some form of hovercraft is still parked in a hangar next to the main laboratory. This means our target may still be present. Commando team will cordon and secure the area. Our team will secure the hovercraft to prevent the subjects escape. Use of lethal force is authorized." said Shego.

Ron secured his flash bombs and checked his modified Smith & Wesson 460V Revolver while Kim secured her combat vest harness with concussion grenades and her expandable fighting batons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interior of the lab was populated by the unconscious bodies of military and laboratory personnel. The paralytic nerve gas worked perfectly and the base succumbed in minutes but an alarm was sent out. The security system was now shut down but it had probably registered their presence before they disabled it. The Red Raider surveyed the work of the drones as they retrieved the iridium. He contemplated his plan and the desperate nature of it. Sometimes you had to work hard to bait a trap. The drones were not affected by the gas and the Raider's armor was sealed but Dementor wore a suit and mask to protect himself.

"We have all we need now. So why do we linger?" asked Dementor. His voice was muffled behind the mask.

"The gas has dissipated Doctor. You can remove your protective gear."

"That's alright I'm fine."

"We linger because I'm expecting GJ."

"It is not wise to play with these people. Even for someone like you."

"I have more than one project to consider Doctor. You concern yourself with storing the iridium on the hover transport. I will take care of our guests. Alpha squad accompany me; Beta squad go with the Doctor and secure the transport." Seven drones escorted Dementor to the hangar while the Raider took his to the hanger.

"Commander, this is Gamma squad leader", came the voice of the third squad leader over the com.

"Go ahead Gamma leader."

"Two craft inbound contact time less than two minutes."

"Do not engage until I give the order. I want your squad to suppress any support personnel. Alpha squad and I will deal with the primaries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team disembarked the helicopters and the commandos dispersed to cordon the area. Shego led the way to the hangar with Kim and Ron following close behind. The hanger doors were only slightly open as if someone tried to close them but failed. Sloppy thought Shego very sloppy.

Shego led them in the hanger and a hover transport sat powered up and Shego could just make out Dementor's head through the cockpit windows. However, her attention quickly shifted to the red armored figure standing at the base of the craft. Kim moved left of Shego and Ron right as they cleared the hanger doors.

"I am required by GJ regulations to ask you to surrender quietly but I am really hoping you chose not too", said Shego as she ignited her hands in burning plasma.

"I have been told it is impolite to refuse the request of a lady", said the Raider.

From the cockpit Dementor activated his control panel and the hanger doors slammed close by remote control. Shego and the others whirled toward the doors for only a moment.

"Gamma squad suppressive fire; Beta squad prep for extraction; Alpha squad engage the secondary targets, Primary is mine", ordered the Raider. Seven drones descended from the hovercraft and each expanded collapsible staves and charged. Shego hurled plasma at the leading drone and its exploded fragments rained throughout the hanger. Three drones broke toward Ron and three toward Kim.

"Team leader were are taking fire from multiple hostiles outside the hanger", Shego heard over her com from the GJ commando leader.

"Return fire and close on our position ", Shego managed to say before a white hot plasma blast caught her dead center in the chest and threw her back into the hanger doors. The blast had come from the outstretched arm of the Raider as he slowly began to close on Shego.

"Shego!" screamed Kim as she flipped over one drone and blocked another's staff with her batons.

"I'm alright Kim", said Shego as she collected herself, "this idiot should know better than to shoot me with plasma."

"Yes, I should," said the Raider and he and Shego closed on each other.

Ron dodged left and right until he had all three of his opponents lined up and he pulled out his secret weapon. He reached behind his back and pulled out a small seltzer like bottle and sprayed all three drones with carbonated soda. All three drones stopped momentarily and wiped their faces.

"Aren't you guys supposed to melt?" The drones merely spun their staves and continued to close in. "Oh, man that is just wrong."

Shego rarely felt the need to charge herself up to nearly full power but she did now. As she and the Raider closed she hurled her own plasma ball back at him. The raider raised his arm and fired as well. The bolts met and exploded in midair bathing the hanger in brilliant green light. Shego was blinded for only half a second by the blast but she nearly missed the Raider coming out of the explosion straight for her. From the Raider's right wrist a six inch blade had snapped out. Shego dodged right and avoided the charge her arm swung out catching the Raider with a beautiful right cross powered by plasma. The blow scorched the side of the Raider's helmet and cause him to retreat a step. Shego closed and blocking the blade are with an elbow and punched into the Raider's chest scorching the armor again. Now the combatants circled one another seeking an opening.

"You hit good for an old green lady."

"Old! Old! You stupid bastard I was just planning to maim you but now I'm really going to kill you."

Kim saw Shego and the Raider circling each other but she had her own problems. Since when had drones learned to fight so well? The three fighting her acted in unison and every time she gained an advantage on one the others forced her back. She was confident she could win in time but the others might need her help.

Ron swept the legs of one drone drew his revolver and fired decapitating a second before the third struck knocking his gun away. "We could really use some of that help in here", said Ron over his com.

"Trying sir but the opposition out her is determined to keep us out. We need about 60 seconds" came the commando leader.

"We may not have sixty seconds", said Ron as he dodged the remaining two drones fighting him.

Kim dodged an overhead slash from a staff and countered with rapid strikes to the torso and head of the drone. The drone twirled into the wall of the hanger and collapsed. Ron could be right, thought Kim, this was not going well. She turned to the remaining two drones threatening her and looked to her wife. Come on Eme, Kim's used her pet name for Shego, finish this.

Shego, breathing hard, her chest heaving stood in her fighting stance waiting for an opening. Who is this guy? She was faster than him but not by much. She got three hits to his one but he just took it and kept coming. The Raider circled, his right arm blade cocked back when he suddenly lunged forward. Shego ducked under the strike and grabbed the Raider's right arm at the wrist. She stepped into his body ignited her right arm with white hot plasma and drove her forearm into his armored chest. Once, twice, three times she struck and the glow of green plasma fire erupted with each blow lifting the Raider from the floor. She then released the arm and spun with a devastating kick that drove the Raider back a dozen feet. The Raider did not go down but his armored feet dug furrows into the hard surface of the hanger.

It was then that Shego felt the sharp pain in the side of her abdomen. A quick glance down showed blood spreading out along the right side of her suit. The Raider raised his left arm showing a bloody blade exactly like the one on his right arm. He flexed his left wrist and the blade retracted into his armor.

"Alpha squad switch to primary," ordered the Raider as he drew a cylinder from his armor and hurled it to the flood. The cylinder exploded into black smoke that began to fill the hanger.

"Kimmie look out!" yelled Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Drakken stood in the beta lair and watched the battle from the camera feeds on the hovercraft. He swayed from side to side as he watched the exchanges and imagined it was him giving Shego the beat down.

"We're winning!"

"It won't last." Drakken turned to his companion who was concealed in the darkness across the room.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"The Raider isn't trying to beat them. He is trying to position them on the board like pawns in a chess game."

"Why would he do that?" asked Drakken.

"Because he believes himself to be the game master. He thinks everyone in this game are his pieces to move as he sees fit."

"But he is really just our pawn?"

"Yes, Doctor you are exactly correct."

"A quick question. Why do we need him now? Why not just eliminate them all now?"

"Because I am following the first rule of evil Doctor." Drakken's face momentarily clouded with confusion.

"What is the first rule of evil?"

"Never do anything that you can't get some dumb shmuck to do for you. Continue to watch and enjoy. Our time will come soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron watched the two remaining drones he was fighting suddenly break off and run into the billowing cloud of black smoke. Ron had lost sight of both Kim and Shego but he quickly reached down and grabbed his revolver and raced off to find the others.

Kim collapsed her batons and with her foot kicked up the staff from the drone she had taken and spun it. Now with some reach she turned to the two reaming drones. It was then that she saw Shego clutching at the bloody side of her suit. Kim yelled out to Shego but then the black smoke obscured her vision. Her two opponents quickly disappeared as well. She heard Shego cry out a warning to her but she was not about to stop. She had seen the blood and she would make this guy pay for her hurting her Eme.

"Oh please, please, please, be alright", Kim thought as she advanced through the Smoke. A from materialized form the smoke and she almost struck out but at the last second she recognized Ron. "We have to help Shego."

"Working on it."

Suddenly a figure seemed too explode from the smoke. The Raider shot forward and slammed his shoulder into Ron. The impact threw Ron backwards and he slid across the hanger floor until he hit the doors. The Raider reached down and stopped himself by digging a deep furrow into the floor of the hanger with his left hand. The motion swung him around towards Kim.

Kim stood her ground as the Raider quickly advanced. Wrong move thought Kim as she quickly extended her staff jabbing into the Raider's abdomen. He tried to bull rush her with arms spread wide but Kim slid under the arms and reversed the staff backwards into the Raider. Kim followed up with rapid strikes to the arms and torso of the Raider. Every time the Raider tried to close Kim evaded his grasp and although the battle was taking only seconds Kim felt like this had been going on for hours. The Raider finally popped out a plasma blaster but Kim knocked the arm wide and closed swinging her staff around and driving it up between the Raider's legs. She heard the satisfying cry of pain from the Raider and using her momentum slammed her shoulder into her armored foe. The Raider staggered and actually went down on one knee.

Kim spun away just before she felt the pain. She felt a sharp pain in her left side and looking down saw blood begin spreading out from the wound. Kim tried to move backwards and collapsed. Still kneeling on one knee the Raider held up his right arm and the wrist blade was bloody all the way back to his hand. The Raider snapped the blade closed and rose up towering over Kim.

"Hovercraft immediate evac. All remaining Alpha and Gamma drones cover extraction and then initiate destruct protocol", ordered the Raider as he jumped high into the hanger landing on the hovercraft.

Shego had suddenly found herself under attack by multiple drones. She blew the first one apart with a well-timed plasma strike but the remaining three just kept just out of range. She couldn't see anything else going on the hanger due to the smoke and the pain in her side slowed her down. Kim needed her help and these things were getting in her way. Time to take things up a notch. This was going to hurt. Shego quickly spun hurling plasma in all directions. She destroyed all three of the remaining drones. Even though her side hurt she quickly began searching for the others.

Ron staggered up from the hanger doors and could just make out the Raider standing over Kim. He drew his revolver and was about to fire when the Raider jumped away and disappeared into the smoke. The doors behind him began to open and he heard the hovercraft lifting off.

"Commando team the targets are rabbiting. I repeat the targets are rabbiting" said Ron as he ran toward the prone form of Kim. The smoke began to blow clear as the hovercraft passed overhead and out the hanger doors. Ron heard the sound of gunfire and reports as the craft was fired upon. He reached Kim's side and saw the bloody wound on her left side. He began applying pressure to the wound and his hands came away bloody.

"We need medical assistance in here stat", said Ron as Shego staggered up to him and Kim. Shego dropped beside Kim and Ron saw she was bleeding as well.

The GJ Commando's began coming in and its medic quickly arrived and began tending to both women.

"Commando leader the hovercraft?" asked Ron.

"Negative sir. The craft quickly cloaked when it cleared the hanger. We do not have it on visual or radar."

"Sir, we need to get these two to a hospital immediately", said the team medic. Ron stood up and decided to take charge.

"I want immediate medical transport for them and call in GJ support, we have people her that will need help as well. What is your squad's status?"

"Go Ron!" joked Shego from the floor of the hanger.

"Yeah, I kind of like the take charge Ron", said Kim as she lay on the floor in obvious pain.

"The drones outside have all been eliminated and no one was seriously hurt as they were using non-lethal rubber ammunition", said the commando leader.

"How considerate of them" said Ron. The squad brought stretchers for Kim and Shego and they were quickly moved back to the helicopters. The helicopter took off and the remaining commandos began to disperse through the base. Ron went back to the hanger and stared at the remains of the drones that littered the floor. He saw the bloody stain where Kim and Shego had lain. He then looked back out the hanger doors at the sky above.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you just made a big mistake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Raider climbed into the hovercraft and stood for a moment staring at his hands. Beta squad was on board and the craft was cloaked and they had made a clean extraction from the base. The plan had worked perfectly. So why then did he feel so unclean?

"You were magnificent Raider", began Dementor as he stepped into the small room from the cockpit. The Raider's left arm shot out and picked the small man up as his right arm cocked back as if to strike.

"What did I say?" screeched Dementor as his hands tried fruitlessly to free himself for the Raider's grasp. The raider released Dementor and took a moment to compose himself.

"We need to divert to alpha lair first. Then we will proceed to beta to deliver the iridium. "

The Raider moved away to the back of the hovercraft and entered a small lavatory. Once inside he retrieved a small medical bag and extracted three small sample tubes. He detached his left and right armored gauntlets and using the tubes he carefully collected blood from each of the wrist blades stored within. He marked them as samples "K" and "S". He then obtained a syringe and from his arm drew his own blood into the third tube. This sample he marked "R". He now stared down at the collected samples and pulled forth his journal and made an entry.

"Timetable cleared."

Author's Notes:

_The motives of the Red Raider begin to take form. Remember the old saying about the path to hell paved with good intentions._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	6. A Little Research

Special Global Justice Agent in Charge Will Du stood in the hospital ICU thumbing through the doctor's medical reports. He had agents staked out at every entrance to this hospital just in case. He glanced up and through the glass of the ICU ward and looked at his medical charges. Kim and Shego Possible lay in hospital beds next to one another. It had taken every ounce of his diplomatic skill and finally concluded with him threatening to take them off this case to make them calm down. The elevator behind him signaled its arrival and he reached down and pick up a cup of coffee and held it out beside him. The elevator opened and its occupant emerged and quietly approached taking the offered cup.

"Status update", asked Doctor Betty Director of GJ.

"No casualties among GJ personnel but we were unable to prevent the theft of the radioisotopes or to apprehend any of those responsible."

"How about our personnel here?"

"Both Mrs. Possibles were wounded by the assailant known as Red Raider. While the wounds were deep they were not life threatening. The wounds were made with surgical precision missing all major organs and causing no internal bleeding. "

"Accidental?"

"One wound that incapacitates and causes no real damage I might pass off to chance but two?"

"I see your point. So what went wrong? Why didn't we stop them?"

"The plain and simple version is we underestimated the Red Raider. He had no tactical reason to engage our personnel. The data we have obtained shows he had secured the isotopes before we arrived. If theft was his only goal then he could just as easily have fled and avoided engagement altogether. Which is exactly what he had done in all his previous criminal undertakings."

"So why was this one different?"

"I can only surmise at this point but I believe his reasons were personal."

"Good."

"Director?" Will turned to his GJ superior with an arched eyebrow.

"The second it becomes personal these guys lose their edge and it gives us the advantage. It is time to play whack a mole with the Raider. The next time this filth shows his head I want the full weight of GJ to drop on his head like a hammer."

"Understood director."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry nurse I heal really fast", argued Shego as she lay in the hospital bed.

"I give up maybe you can talk some sense into her", said the nurse as she left the room.

"They're just doing their job Eme", said Kim as she stretched out her hand. Shego reached over and took Kim's hand in her own and squeezed.

"I know but I just hate hospitals."

"That is not what is really bothering you."

Shego let go of Kim's hand and scowled her face in irritation.

"Don't make me do it. You know I will", as Kim began to stick out her bottom lip in the classic PDP.

"Don't you dare? Alright, I'm embarrassed that's all. I can't believe I let that metal moron get the best of me."

"He got the best of both of us ad GJ included" pointed out Kim. Shego climbed out of her bed and climbed into Kim's. As they lay face to face staring into each other's eyes. "You frightened me today."

"He didn't hurt me too bad," said Shego indignantly.

"But he could have hurt both of us. You and I both know that he played with us today."

"Next time we will not play with him. We will both wear our battle suits." Shego lifted her head and looked out the room's window to see agent Will and Doctor Director talking.

"Think they are going to take us off the case?" asked Kim.

"Not if they know what's is good for them." Kim face furrowed in irritation at her wife's comment. "Doesn't matter really because I imagine Betty will be as anxious as us to get this guy now."

"That's me Ms. Anxious", stated Kim.

"You know being anxious makes me rather…," and Shego ran her hand up and down Kim's leg and began to nibble on her neck out of site of the windows.

"Shego we are in a hospital, we have been impaled, and the entire medical department of this hospital and the head of GJ is outside watching."

"Prude", chided Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie cut the connection after saying good night to her mothers. She was glad that both of them were alright. Kim had told her that they had been moved out of ICU to a private room, at Shego's insistence, but the doctors wanted them to stay overnight for observation. Gracie wasn't worried because for as long as could remember her parents had been invincible. One trip to the hospital wasn't about to change that.

Having them out of the house for the night did offer some opportunities. Abby was downstairs with Nicholas and her sisters were in their room playing. This was the perfect time. She took out the flash drive and turned it over in her hands studying it.

"What do you think, George?"

George, the naked mole rat, made a choking motion and twirled and then fell down.

"Very funny." George stood up and took a bow.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and punched up her uncle Wade. Almost instantly the face of Wade appeared on her screen.

"Hello, Kiddo. How are your parents?"

"They're alright and if know them being particularly bad patients. How's Minnie?"

"Minnie is as gorgeous as ever and you're probably right about your parents. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor and I need you to keep it just between us." Wade raised an eyebrow and leaned into his camera feed.

"I won't lie to your parents' kiddo."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to keep this between us unless they ask about it."

"This doesn't have to do with a boy does it?"

"Certainly not! Besides I'm quite capable of dealing with boys on my own."

"I remember your mother saying the same thing", said Wade rolling his eyes.

"I want you to scan this." Gracie held up the flash drive so Wade could see it.

"A flash drive? That's it. You had me scared there for a moment." Wade proceeded to have a mock heart attack.

"Laugh at me after you have examined it. I think it has been modified or something."

"Alright. Plug it in and I will begin the scan." Gracie plugged in the flash drive and Wade began manipulating his controls on his end. Gracie waited and she saw the expression on Wade's face change from amusement, to interest, and then to concern.

"You are right this has been modified. It has been encrypted at multiple levels. Where did you get this?"

"What kind of encryptions?" asked Gracie pointedly ignoring his question.

"The first appears to be a genetic encryption and the second appears to be a time or date oriented encryption."

"That means the data could only be accessed by a person with a specific genetic pattern at or after a specific date or time, clever."

"Exactly, this is state of the art technology. I doubt my existing systems could crack these encryptions."

"What would happen if we tried to bypass the encryptions?"

"My guess would be the data would be erased or corrupted. Can I have this drive for examination?"

"I don't want to risk it right now. Besides can't you use the scans you just did?"

"Yes, but having the actual drive would be more helpful. Gracie you still haven't told me where you got this?"

"Please trust me and continue to see if there is any way we can bypass the encryptions." Wade sighed staring hard at the screen and seemed about to waver. Gracie sat back and began to pout and Wade caved.

"Alright I'll keep this between us. For now. I will continue to work on these scans and if I come up with anything I will contact you."

"Please and thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instead of music the elevator in the lair played animal noises and ambient nature sounds. The Red Raider sighed and rested his armored head against the door of the lift and hung his shoulders in remorse. He hated manipulating Amy Hall (DNAmy) but he needed her to finish the device. The doors opened and he walked through the mainly empty corridors until he reached her lab. Surprisingly the lab was a swirl of activity as Amy sat before a computer punching in commands as several large genetic incubation chambers bubbled and gurgled around her. As the Raider approached she swung around in her chair and then leapt to her feet. She quickly closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"This is just wonderful. I have been preparing all the things you asked for. Come and see. Come and see" said Amy excitedly as she led the Raider up to her work area. "I have prepared several genetic incubators as you requested and I have completed the hardware portion of the device." Amy pulled forth a small box about the size of a wrist watch container and opened it up. Within was a device that looked like a hand buzzer.

"Excellent. You are sure this looks like the ones you made before?" Amy merely nodded her head enthusiastically. The Raider opened up a panel on his armor and pulled forth three blood specimen tubes. He handed her the first two. "These are the sample I want you to program the device for. If you run into complications with them use this third sample as a road map." Amy took the samples and her smile faded.

"You know the specifications you've asked for are way beyond the original design for Project Cradle. What you are doing is a mutation of a mutation. The farther we go from the center the harder it will be to predict the results. Using a device like this will only work for the subjects programmed and the results could be potentially dangerous."

"Don't worry my dear I have faith."

"What exactly do you have faith in?"

"First of all I have faith in your work. Secondly I have faith in a mother's love."

"That's very sweet but it doesn't explain what you want this device for in the first place."

"I require it for family planning purposes."

"You're joking."

"I assure you I am quite serious."

"Who are you?" said Amy as she stared up and down the armored figure with concern.

"By trade I am a soldier. By reputation I am a villain. By your genetic definition I am an abomination. But I am also your friend. How long will you require for finishing the device?" Amy hesitated a few moments as she stared at the samples she was holding.

"A few days at least this will require some of my best work."

"That should be adequate. Now I have the genetic codes for the incubators I asked you for", the Raider now pulled forth genetic data disks and handed them to Amy.

"Ooh, what have we here", Amy smiled as she took the discs back to her computer.

"For my plan to work I will need to provide the proper atmosphere and misdirection. I believe these will prove adequate. I was watching a movie about a land called "Oz" and I just thought of you."

"Oh, yes this is very doable," said Amy as she began to punch data into her computer.

"I need to return to my other project; contact me when you are ready." Amy was already lost in her work as the Raider walked out of the lab. The Raider raised his right hand and stared at it. It would work he knew it would work. He had initially considered only the danger to himself. Now he was purposely placing people into danger for his plan. Did he really believe he could pull this off without casualties?

Author's Notes:

_One of the basic strategies of chess is knowing which pieces to sacrifice in order to win. Which ones do you believe the Raider will chose?_

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	7. Smoke and Mirrors

(1 week later than chapter 6)

Heinrich Dementor powered down the equipment after the successful test of the systems. The power regulators were still inadequate to the task but the work was proceeding. Time travel was within his grasp, it was exciting to think of the possibilities. He wouldn't know the extent of which he could travel without further experimentation but the potential was limitless. Now if he just had a way to get rid of his partners.

"Quite impressive isn't it", said Doctor Drakken as he surveyed the entire time displacement apparatus.

"Yes it is, but it is still not complete."

"No, our erstwhile benefactor still has not seen fit to provide the last few pieces of the puzzle."

"Even if we had the final pieces it would still take months of preparation before we are ready to attempt actual trials."

"Alas yes, but what is a few months to those who can control time", said Drakken.

"Why does he delay? Why does he play with that degenerate geneticist and those incompetents at GJ."

"Perhaps he just likes an audience. There is no sense in conquering time itself if no one is around to appreciate your genius. I have waited a long time to finally accomplish the one thing that proves to the world and proves to my former sidekick and her baby momma what I am made of."

"I have my own reasons for seeking revenge from Possible and your former paramour." Dementor ran his hands across his chest remembering Shego's warning. "That and the chance at this technology is the only reason I am here. We had both of them when we stole the iridium and he just left them there. Why?" complained Dementor.

"I am sure he had his reasons."

Indeed I did Doctor. The Red Raider watched the exchange between his two allies over the lair's monitors. The beta lair was a classic Jack Hench Aquatic series lair in Northern Hudson Bay, Canada. The Red Raider had purchased it through an American organized crime syndicate and then turned the syndicate in to the Canadian and United States authorities.

He still needed those two fools to finish the project. He had plans to deal with them afterwards but for now he still needed their technical expertise. He had only one component left to obtain and then these idiots would have access to the entire working project. This was a crucial point of the plan and there were still so many variables to consider. For this to work he needed all the players to behave as he planned.

The long-range communication system signaled an incoming call from the alpha lair. Finally, hoped the Raider as he answered the call. "Raider here." The smiling cherubic face of Amy Hall appeared on the screen.

"Good news my crimson avenger, I am happy to say that we are ahead of schedule."

Your schedule maybe but not mine thought the Raider. Fortunately he had checked on the progress of their last target and the window of opportunity was still open. "You have finished the device?"

"Yes, I have." Amy held up the box containing the Project Cradle hand buzzer. "I also have had great success with our second project. I believe the wicked witch herself would be jealous." It was then that a chair flew by Amy's head and high-pitched animal screams could be heard. "SHUT UP!" Yelled Amy to something off the camera. "Can't you see that mommy is talking to someone?"

The Raider smiled beneath his mask. Best to act now before Amy or her experiments did something that got them noticed. "Very well. We are on our way to you."

"Toddles", said Amy as she sighs off. I've put this off for far too long thought the Raider. The last target. He had gone too far to quit now. Who was he kidding? He had been committed the second he stepped through the portal. The Raider reached for the com.

"Beta and Delta drone squads report to the hanger. Doctors Drakken and Dementor please report to the hover transport." The Raider took out his journal and inscribed a few notes and checked his chronometer. "Timetable cleared."

The hover transport was ready and waiting when the Raider arrived. "Lift off immediately. Take us to the Alpha site first before we proceed to the primary target."

"The geneticist. Why do we need her? Her work is not necessary for the project", complained Dementor.

"Not directly but her work will serve as an adequate distraction to GJ and ease the extraction of our project's final component."

"I see, but you have yet to divulge any information on this last component", said Drakken.

"Don't worry Doctor I have saved the best for last. You can think of it as an old college reunion in Midddleton."

Drakken stood confused for a few seconds and then comprehension dawned and the smile he found nearly split his face. The Raider stepped past his two allies toward the cockpit of the hovercraft.

He didn't notice Drakken once again scan him with a small device and then secret it in his jacket. "Simply delicious", Drakken laughed to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive, Amy. Most Impressive." The Red raider walked through the lab inspecting the specimens that Amy's genetic genius had constructed for him.

"Why thank you", said Amy blushing demurely. "Their physical development is just as I predicted but due to the speed of the growth matrix their mental capacities are very limited."

"Their physical attributes will suffice for our purposes. The device?"

"Here it is just as you requested", Amy help out the small container to the Raider. He took it and opened it.

"To my specifications?" Amy nodded enthusiastically and spun in a circle. "Very well. This then concludes our association." Amy stopped her spinning and looked crestfallen.

"But we've just got everything working. Have I done something wrong?" The Raider knelt on one knee so he was eye level with Amy.

"You have done excellent work Amy. But now I must travel a path you cannot follow. Take your pick of the litter of the specimens and your choicest piece of equipment. The rest must stay. In this lair's attached vehicle garage you will find a waiting unmarked SUV. Take it and go." The Raider handed her an envelope. "These are the account numbers for your cash payment. Stay off the grid for several months after you leave here. They will be trying to track you so go slowly and carefully."

Amy stood looking down for several seconds and then drew herself up and nodded. "You know you don't do this whole super villain thing very well. I think you care."

"You have no idea what I am capable of Amy. Believe me when I say this is for the best."

Amy gathered what she wanted and the Raider helped her load the vehicle and then he watched her go. She probably wouldn't get far knowing her. But he had given her the chance to get away free.

He returned to the lab and reset the lairs security systems and defenses to run on automatic. Where would be the best place? He finally made his choice and scribbled a few notes before making his final preparations. This was the hard part of the plan. He had to trust in someone else. He had to trust in a mother's love.

The Raider stepped from the lair and activated the small burner phone he obtained for this very occasion. He activated his voice synthesizer and waited for a response. The timing was perfect, school should just be letting out.

"Good afternoon this is Global Justice. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Ed and I saw the advertisement for phoning the Justice Global offices if I were to see something unordinary. I saw this weird flying thing coming over the trees and it spooked my cows. Then this fella in a red metal suit got out and went into this farmhouse. Is there a reward?"

"Sir, if you could just stay on the line…"

The Raider left the line open and tossed the phone into the yard of the lair. He then boarded the hovercraft. "Cloak and go ahead to primary target."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Director, Betty to her friends, entered the GJ communication and control room and took the cup of coffee that agent Will Du was holding out for her.

"Status update."

"At about 15:00 hours local time we received a call from an unlisted burner phone that could be a sighting of the Raider."

"You sound skeptical?"

"An unlisted burner phone with someone who did not stay on the line but left the line open. Oh, there could be nothing suspicious about that."

"Satellite coverage?"

"We were able to get eyes on the target thirtyeight seconds after we lost contact but have detected no movement at the sight. However, our scans have definitely detected what appears to an extensive underground facility at the site." The view screen showed the satellite image as well as the probable outlay of the underground sections.

"Power signature?"

"The power output to the facility is extensive and we are detecting active and passive security systems and random detection scans."

"Opinion?"

"If this the Raider's lair then we have underestimated him before. I say we drop the hammer."

"Do it. Call in whatever forces you need to get the job done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunch crowd at the Lotus Blades was mostly gone and the dinner crowd had yet to arrive. He tried his best ninja stealth moves to sneak up on his wife. However, when he pounced on her and grabbed her from behind she did not even flinch.

"You heard me coming didn't you?" asked Ron in a deflated tone.

"Only as softly as the occasional herd of rampaging elephants", smiled his wife Yori.

"You could at least pretend to be surprised by me."

"I am often quite often surprised by you my love. Just not by your stealth."

It was then that Ron's wrist communicator went off. Ron's mood deflated slightly and Yori kissed him before disengaging herself from him. Ron opened the communicator and immediately saw agent Will Du's face.

"We found the Raider", was all agent Du said.

"Honey, can you cover for me this evening?" Yori nodded sagely and waved goodbye as Ron hastened from the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego's last class had just ended and she rubbed her shoulders. The wounds she had received from the raider had healed but not her pride. She was itching for a rematch and was hoping something would happen just so she could work out her nerves a little. Maybe she and Kimmie could spar this evening? Just then the Shegophone went off. She saw right away that the call was from GJ. If this is what I hope it is I will need to buy some lottery tickets tonight because I am feeling lucky.

"Tell me what I want to hear", said Shego as agent Du's face appeared on the small screen.

"We have a probable location of the Raider and are assembling a response team. Mr. Stoppable is already en route to your house with transportation."

"On my way", Shego immediately gathered her things and went off to find Gracie.

When Shego pulled up to the palace, Kim was just coming outside the house already clad in her battlesuit. Gracie got out of the car and saw her mom toss her momma her battle gear and Shego went into the house quickly to change.

"So I should expect you late tonight", said Gracie to Kim.

"Hopefully not that late."

"Just stay out of the hospital this time."

"If anyone is going to the hospital it will be Dementor, Drakken, and the Raider. Especially the Raider. When is your grandfather picking you up?" Gracie was going to the science center with James, Kim's father, this evening. She needed a subject to write on for her science project and she was going to write on his advanced quantum power stabilizers that he was designing for a new orbital space station.

"He said he would be by right after school."

Shego came out of the house striding like a green warrior goddess and cracking her knuckles. Her battlesuit allowed her to augment her plasma power and combined with her razor-sharp gloves made her feel like an offensive machine. Shego caught Kim's eye and after fifteen years of marriage and years of fighting before allowed the look to convey her message. They were both ready for some payback.

They caught the sound of the transport helicopter and saw Ron leaning out the side. The helicopter barely slowed as Ron grabbed the arms of both women and pulled them aboard. Then the craft gained altitude and accelerated.

George, Gracie's naked mole rat, chose that moment to emerge from her pocket. "I have the coolest parents ever" said Gracie just as her grandfather was pulling up in his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim entered the large van that was being used as the mobile GJ command center. She looked up at the monitor screens that showed various views of the farm-house and its surrounding areas. Special Agent in Charge Will Du stood with arms crossed looking over the same screens.

"Still no movement?" asked Kim.

"None what so ever. This could be a trap." said agent Du.

"I've usually found that one of the best recourses for a trap is to spring the trap."

"Which is exactly what we are going to do. We have detected four entry points. The main entrance is through the house with an elevator to the lower levels. There is also a vehicle garage entrance that has access and two ventilation shafts that should give access."

"What is the plan then?" asked Kim.

"We will hit all entrances at once. Shego and her team will take the main entrance. Mr. Stoppable and his team will take the first ventilation shaft. You and your team the second ventilation shaft and my team will take the garage. I have another team in an armed helicopter with aerial support standing by. I have had motion sensors placed all around the site so even if a cloaked transport shows up we'll know. If they try to flee that way again I will blow them from the sky."

"What about security?"

"Just before we go in we will hit the installation with a concentrated EMP pulse. That should blind them to our approach, cripple their communications and automated defenses. Once inside we will subdue any remaining defenders. In the study of your earlier encounter with the Raider, we have prepared special short-range EMP grenades. It is our belief that these will interfere with his armor's interface controls and render him either immobile or momentarily incapacitated."

"Spankin."

Kim exited the van and quickly informed Ron and Shego of agent Du's plan. All three clasped hands before moving to their respective positions. Each one led two full squads of GJ elite commando's. Agent Du emerged from the command center and took his own squad to their position.

Shego waited until the EMP pulse went off and then led her team up to the front of the house. Without even slowing down, she blasted the front door to pieces in a blast of white-hot plasma. The building was dark and she quickly followed the plans she had studied to the hidden elevator entrance. Her hands made short work of the elevator doors and pulled a portable light from her belt and shined it down the shaft. Darkness alone greeted her inspection. Looks like the EMP worked, thought Shego, all their systems seem down. What is this bastard's game?

The well placed explosive charges reduced the garage doors to nothing. The commandos swarmed inside and Agent Du continued to scan his sensor pad. All security and surveillance of the lair had gone dead with the pulse. This was too easy.

Kim descended the ventilation shaft. She had insisted on taking point but the commandos were right behind her. She had felt the explosions of what she figured was her wife's plasma and Will's demolitions. I better get the move on or Shego will beat me to the beat down. All the automated response tech was dead and they were making excellent time. Kim had been on too many of these types of missions to believe they were just getting lucky. Something was wrong here.

I wonder if I should expand the menu, thought Ron, as he descended the other ventilation shaft. Not that there had been any complaints but idle hands were the devil's play things. Speaking of devils, he thought, I wonder if the Raider chose Red for any special reason. I mean he could have been the Blue Bandit, the Purple Parasite, or the Green Goblin. No, not the Green Goblin that was probably trademarked by Marvel comics or something.

Shego and her team started climbing down the elevator shaft. No resistance yet, this not the Raider's style.

Will's commandos moved quickly forward penetrating the complex and heading down. Will spoke into his com unit, "All teams report any contact."

Kim had reached the end of the shaft and was about to exit it into the main facility when she heard Will. Nothing yet, she thought, but why.

Maybe the Teal Tiger or the Crimson Crusader. No, that sounds like a good guy, thought Ron. Ron had finally got to the end of his shaft and began to climb out. When he emerged it was soon readily apparent that he was not alone.

"Monkeys! Big flying monkeys!" Shego winced as Ron's scream come over her com unit. Suddenly from the shaft below her came man-sized flying monkeys' right out of the Land of Oz. She ignited her plasma and burned through the torso of one flying monkey and seared off the wing of another. Two others grabbed her and she could not hold on she fell wrestling with her two opponents until she hit the roof of the elevator car below. Fortunately she landed on one of the monkeys and her suit absorbed the rest of the impact. She heard gunfire from above as her team began engaging the remaining monkeys. One monkey wrapped its arm around her neck as the one below snapped it jaws only inches from her face. Screw this, thought Shego, as she burst into plasma flame and her two opponents momentarily screamed in pain and then fell silent.

Kim exited the shaft and winced when she heard Ron yell. She found herself in a long corridor illuminated with only minimal emergency lights on. She snapped out her fighting batons and then suddenly felt air movement and ducked as a flying monkey swept over her head. She rose and lashed out clipping a wing which brought the monkey crashing down. Her team began to pour out of the shaft as more of the flying horrors appeared. Flying monkeys could mean only one thing.

"This is a DNAmy lair. I repeat this is a DNAmy lair." Said Kim as she engaged multiple monkeys on her side of the corridor as her team began fighting on the other front.

Agent Du heard Kim's warning as his team began encountering the flying vermin as well. The creatures were strong and fast but their tactics seemed simply to close and attack. No thought of coördination or flanking actions that their flight would have allowed. The battle was swift and decisive with only some light injuries on their side as the monkeys were dispatched. All four teams eventually united in the lair's command center.

"You would think that after all these years of being called a mystic monkey master I would be better able to take dealing with monkeys" said Ron as he stepped over several monkey bodies.

"We love you just the way you are" smiled Kim.

"The facility is secured and no sign of any of our primary targets." Will Du checked his sensor pad. "Get the investigative team in here as quickly as possible to check for Intel. My people will take the command center. Team Possible you begin with the lab."

Kim, Shego, and Ron headed to the lab areas and found extensive genetic equipment in one lab but the other labs appeared empty.

"I knew the Raider was evil but to employ monkeys. This guy is just wicked bad."

"Calm down Ron. Go and start cataloguing the equipment that's here so we can check it against the list of stolen tech." said Shego. "I'll start on the computer with Wade. Kimmie you start checking for the hard copies or files." Shego activated her Shegophone and the image of Wade appeared on her screen.

"Glad to hear from you. Is everyone alright? Are you guys in the lair? Did you find the Raider?"

"Slow down computerzilla. Everyone is fine and no we didn't find the Raider. I have access to their labs computer system and I think DNAmy was using it. If I plug you in can you help me search through it?"

"Absolutely. Leave the line open and plug-in the phone to their main CPU."

Kim headed over to several small cabinets and began searching through them. Nothing of interest caught her eye until she spotted a scribbled note on a cabinet that read _Recent Projects_. What super villain left little notes that directed anyone who was bothering to look to their work? Kim opened the cabinet and found some files on the flying monkeys. Then underneath the files she found a second scribbled note that read _Previous Projects_. Oh, Amy, what has all these years done to you? Kim continued to sift through the files.

Ron was going through the list of GJ equipment and feeling a little let down. He had hoped they would get their chance against the Raider today. Well maybe they would find something here that would lead them to him. The gasp that came out of Kim awoke him from his inane search. Shego was talking to Wade about the computers so she apparently did not hear Kim but Ron looked and saw Kim kneeling on the floor with her hands covering her face.

"Are you alright Kim?"

Kim looked up and just for a second Ron spotted a mixture emotions on Kim's face. It was like surprise, fear, hope, and joy all met in a terrible traffic collision. She just as quickly composed herself and turned back toward the cabinet and Ron couldn't tell but it looked like she took something out of the cabinet. Kim examined it for a second and then put it into her suit.

"Did you find something, Kim?"

Kim got up and walked over to Ron with what he thought was a smile/worried look on her face. "No, nothing but some old files." Ron just stood there and raised his eyebrow showing disbelief. "What did you find?" asked Kim.

"It appears to be only the biological or genetic equipment on the list. The rest may have been here but if it was it's gone now."

"The computer is a no go as well" said Shego. "It was definitely used by DNAmy but someone has scrubbed the system of everything of value. Wade says it's a lost cause."

"Then we got nothing, damn" cursed Ron. Suddenly all of their coms sounded with agent Du's voice.

"All personnel prep for immediate evac."

"What's wrong Will" asked Kim noting the urgency in his voice.

"GJ just contacted me and we have received an alarm from the Middleton Rocket and Science Center. The call includes a sighting of the Red Raider. We are mobilizing what we can but our best response team is here."

"Mr. Doctor P" said Ron.

"Gracie!" cried Kim.

"There is nothing here. He drew us out. Fuck!" roared Shego as she hurled a plasma ball into the wall. "We are on our way Du, anyone not there when we get there will be left behind."

Author's Notes:

_Timing is everything. I am off on a vacation to Napa Valley California this week to purchase copious quantities of wine and a new Husky puppy. _

_In the next chapter we will have the beginnings of a new dynamic duo and the greatest science fiction debate throw down. Star Trek vs. Star Wars. May the farce be with you._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	8. The Tide Turns

Gracie Possible was bored. She stared through the protective glass windows of her grandfather's laboratory with the advanced quantum power regulatory project on the other side. She understood that a large orbital space station would need a massive amount of power to work. This project would allow for the energy from atomic, chemical, and solar power to be contained, joined, and directed as necessary. The amount of power the regulators could handle was staggering in size so she was using it as a science project for school. She had accompanied her grandfather to the Middleton Rocket and Science Center to view a final test phase trial of the project. She was still bored. Her parents had flown off to save the world and she was stuck here.

George, the naked mole rat emerged from Gracie's pocket and began making an elaborate snoring noise.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't let grandpa notice" warned Gracie.

Doctor James Timothy Possible could read body language and could hear the occasional deep sigh that emanated from his granddaughter. He knew how she was feeling because he had seen the same expression on his daughter's face. He wondered if all fathers were cursed to believe their daughters, and granddaughters, were the most beautiful creatures in the world. He certainly did.

"Having fun, kiddo?" asked James.

"Yes, grandpa, this is all so very big".

"You know kiddo back in my day this would have been the biggest. I have seen dozens of projects like this one over the years and they never cease to amaze me".

"Which one was your favorite?" asked Gracie warming to the subject.

"My favorite?"

"You have been a part of so many great breakthroughs. Which one was your greatest contribution to the world? That would be a great ending piece for my science project".

James tapped his finger against his chin for a few seconds and seemed to contemplate his answer carefully. "Your mother".

"What? Mom?"

"Sweet", said George from Gracie's pocket.

"Yes, you asked what my greatest contribution to the world was and it's your mother".

"Really?"

"Really, Really. I have enjoyed my work, career, and all the contributions to science that I have been a part of. However, the single greatest thing I have ever done and am most proud of is your mother. I just wish…"

"Wish what?" asked Gracie and she approached her grandfather and took his hand.

"I wish I was better at showing her just how proud I am and how much she means to me".

Gracie immediately embraced her grandfather. "She knows, grandpa. I have never heard her say anything but how happy and proud she is of both you and grandma. There has never been a moment where her face didn't light up like the sun when she speaks of both of you. Now Uncles Jim and Tim might be another story".

James hugged his granddaughter and wiped his eyes. He didn't know if all fathers were cursed like him but he hoped so. He slowly let Gracie go and her stomach let out a terrible growl.

"Oops. You don't suppose I can get something from the vending machines?"

James smiled and handed her his car keys. "Use the little swipe card on my key ring. It will allow you access to all the machines".

"Yum, yum", said George as he crawled out of Gracie's pocket and rubbed his tummy.

"Please and thank you".

Gracie hurried down to the break area and two of the rocket center staff were sitting at a table drinking coffee. She looked through the food vending machines and finally selected what she wanted.

"Corn chips?" Gracie asked George.

"Nacho cheese", requested George.

She swiped the card from the key chain and the chip bag rotated but did not fall out. She swiped the card again but nothing happened.

"Let go of my corn chips you dang machine". Gracie rocked the machine back and forth for a few seconds but to no avail. "Think you could get up their George?" He saluted and climbed into the machines dispensary. George quickly climbed the various items until he reached the contested bag of chips. However, the stubborn bag of chips still refused to dislodge. Gracie moved to the side of the machine and began to rock it side to side. Finally she stopped and rested her head against the side in defeat.

George climbed out and came over patting Gracie's shoe in consolation.

Gracie then heard a short surprised shout and then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. She peaked around the vending machine and saw two men in red uniforms carrying staves standing over the prone bodies of the two staff members she had seen before. The men then began scanning the room for anyone else. Gracie leapt back out of sight. Soon she heard the sound of more footsteps approaching the break area and she risked a look from her hiding place.

Gracie saw more than she wanted too. More of the red uniformed men passed by the break area followed by Doctor Drakken, Dementor, and finally a figure in red and black head to toe armor. That must be the Red Raider, thought Gracie, but if he's here then what were her parents after.

"Trouble", said George.

Gracie pulled out her Kimmunicator to call for help but something was jamming it as she couldn't reach anyone. She looked again around the vending machine but the break area was now clear of anyone else but the unconscious staffers. Slipping from her hiding place she picked up George and checked the corridor to the break area. There were red uniformed men down both sides of the corridor.

"Those guys headed for grandpa's lab. We need to find an alternate way to follow." Gracie climbed up on a table and removed a ceiling panel. She climbed up into the piping and duct work above the drop ceiling and replaced the panel. "George, think you can get us to the lab?"

"Too easy," said George.

James Possible was pleased with the power regulators trial results. The regulators would be able to handle almost any energy output he could presently challenge it with. He planned to take Gracie to dinner to celebrate when he heard the sound of metallic feet approaching.

Suddenly armed men in red uniforms entered his lab followed by a red armored figure. He was about to protest when he saw the next two men to enter the room.

"Heinrich. Drew. I should have known".

"Greetings, old chum" said Drakken.

"Both of you were warned away from my family and yet you still think to draw down my daughter's wrath by coming here".

"Oh, this isn't our idea, Dr. Possible" said Dementor. "It's his", and the German villain indicated the red armored figure.

James turned now to the man in red who had initially ignored him to view the power regulators. The man's stance was one of interest and authority. This man concerned James far more than the other two.

"I can handle the wrath of your daughters Dr. Possible", said the Raider without turning from his scrutiny of the power regulators.

"Many have said that. Including these two fools and have lived to regret it."

"Very true. That is why I arranged a distraction for them elsewhere." The Raider now finally turned to Dr. Possible and addressed him directly. "I apologize for this intrusion Doctor but I need the working model of this project and all your data in its operation."

"You expect me to give it to you?"

"No, Doctor. I expect to take it". The drones began taking all the computer systems and then carefully removing the power regulators themselves.

"Without proper knowledge of its operation this equipment could prove quite dangerous" warned James.

Dementor was supervising the drones collecting the equipment and the Raider was now standing directly before James when Drakken slowly removed a device from his coat.

"Thank you for the warning Doctor Possible", said the Raider.

"Yes, I will be very careful in its use", said Drakken as he aimed the device at the Raider's back and fired.

Gracie and George had moved through the vast ceiling network above the lab and were listening to the conversation below. Through a small slit in a raised ceiling panel she saw her grandfather speaking with the Red Raider. Then she saw Drakken pull something from his coat and then aim it at the back of the Raider. A small blue disc shot out from the device and attached itself to the Raider's armor. The effects were instantaneous and devastating. Blue and white sparks erupted from everywhere on the red armor.

"Arrrrghhh….." cried the Raider in agony as he dropped to one knee. Dr. Possible and Dementor both stepped away quickly but Drakken stayed where he was smiling and gloating over the Raider. With what was apparently great effort the Raider once again regained his feet and staggered through the lab crashing into equipment and furniture. He finally fell to his knees again facing away from Drakken. Gracie saw him open his armor and pull something out and toss it under some of the overturned furniture. Then she saw the destructive energy spark even more from the raider's armor.

"Armor….emergency….purge", cried the Raider in agony. Suddenly the armor began falling away for the Raider's body. The armor began disengaging at the joints and falling away from his legs, arms, chest, and finally head. Under the armor was a form-fitting black flight suit that contained a second mask under the helmet.

Dementor quickly rushed forward and began collecting the various components of the armor. He smiled with the child like wonder of a toddler opening his presents on Christmas morning.

Drakken motioned to two of the drones who then advanced expanding their staves and proceeded to pummel the Raider until he lay unmoving on the floor.

"Stop", ordered Drakken to the Drones. "We are not to kill him. We need to leave someone for GJ to find". Drakken reached into a pocket and pulled out a communication device. "It is done. We have the technology and the Raider is dealt with. Begin moving everything to the Epsilon site".

"What did you use on him? I thought his armor was impregnable" said Dementor as he continued collecting the pieces of the Raider's suit.

"Oh, just something a friend of mine whipped up for me". Drakken pointed toward James and two drones now moved up and took hold of his arms. "Doctor Possible I believe that it might be a good idea to take you along with us. You may prove useful in many ways."

Gracie watched as the drones removed all the equipment and led her grandfather away. Then Drakken followed with Dementor pulling up the rear heavily laden with the Raider's armor. Gracie once again tried her Kimmunicator but whatever was jamming it was still working. She waited until she couldn't hear them anymore before she and George dropped down into the lab. She quickly went over to the window and saw a large hovercraft siting in the parking lot. She watched as the drones carried everything they had stolen into the craft. Then she saw Drakken and her grandfather board the craft and it quickly took off and then disappeared.

It was then that she noticed that Dementor had not gotten aboard and she saw the little villain dance and curse the fleeing ship. Then after a few seconds Dementor suddenly gathered the stolen armor and moved off into the darkness. She tried her Kimmunicator again but still could get nothing. She rushed to a land line phone in the lab but it too was not working.

"We have to get help, George." Gracie tried to think of what to do. It was then that she heard a pained groan from across the room. She looked and saw the Raider prone on the floor. He would know where they have taken my grandfather. But can she risk it? What would her mother do?

Gracie knelt beside the Raider and placed her hands on his back. Then she began to clear her mind and focus her energy. She let her energy flow into the Raider and she felt his injuries. Some of his injuries were severe so she poured even more of her healing power into him. She could feel his injuries begin to lessen and then begin to disappear. This was costing her more energy than she intended but the Raider was hurt worse than she thought. Suddenly dizziness began to descend upon her and then her world turned upside down.

When her vision cleared she was on her back and could barely breathe as a large hand wrapped around her throat. She stared into the mask of the Raider as he knelt over her. The Raider appeared to be studying her.

"Why did you help me?" asked the Raider.

"My…grandfather…need…information…" gasped out Gracie.

Suddenly George as a small bundle of rat fury erupted on the Raider. He was everywhere at once biting and clawing. Gracie chose that moment to try to break free but the Raider raised her up and slammed her back down into the floor stunning her. Without releasing his hold on Gracie his other hand shot out suddenly grabbing George and flinging him away. The mole rat skidded across the floor but was up again in seconds and charging back in at the Raider.

"No…George…stop" gasped Gracie. George skidded to a stop but continued to circle the Raider waiting for Gracie to tell him to strike.

That was stupid Gracie, thought the Raider, if it was any villain other than me. He disliked having to hold her down but he must keep up the Raider image. "You think I would help you?"

"I…helped…you".

"You think I owe you?"

"Do…you?" asked Gracie staring unblinking into the black eyes of the Raider's mask. The Raider set silently for a few seconds and then reached down and took her Kimmunicator and placed it inside his suit. Then he stood up releasing Gracie. She gulped air and sat up glaring angrily at the Raider.

"I am a person of duty young Ms. Possible. That means I pay my debts". The Raider moved over the pile of overturned furniture and retrieved something from underneath. What he retrieved looked like some form of journal which he placed inside his suit.

"My name is Gracie".

Are you really that brave my dear or is it something else, thought the Raider. Here you are finally in front of me. This is not the time or place for this meeting though. I must regain control of this situation quickly or else the schedule could be irreparably damaged. He reached down and helped Gracie to her feet.

"You honor me with your name. Very well Gracie. You seek aid in recovering your grandfather and I seek aid in learning how my partner betrayed me. They both originate from the same source, Doctor Drakken. Without my armor, I will need help catching up to Drakken. So I will help you recover your grandfather in exchange for your aid". The Raider extended his hand to Gracie.

What should I do? I can't just help him, he is a villain. But I can't abandon grandpa either. What would mother do?

"Agreed." Said Gracie taking the Raider's hand. George theatrically fainted on the floor below.

"Did you see where Drakken went?"

"He took off in a hovercraft in the parking lot with my grandfather and his research. He left Dementor behind who ran off with your armor".

"Dementor will have to wait. We need to follow Drakken which means we need transportation. The alarm has been raised by now which means the local authorities or GJ will be here soon. If I'm captured you will not save your grandfather. We need to leave now."

"I have a way out", said Gracie shaking her grandfather's car keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the parking lot of the Science Center they found James's car. The Raider quickly went around to the passenger side.

"Aren't you driving?" asked Gracie.

"I'm inexperienced with your land vehicles and you're driving laws" said the Raider.

"But I don't have my license".

"And I'm a super villain". The Raider got into the car.

"I guess it's alright then". Gracie got in started the car and soon they quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"We need to get to Upperton quickly but do not draw attention to us", instructed the Raider.

"Why Upperton?"

"My safe house near Middleton is in Upperton. There is equipment and faster transportation there".

"You have a safe house near Middleton?"

"I'm a super villain. We all have safe houses near Middleton". Gracie shrugged her shoulders and drove in silence for several minutes. Should I say anything, thought Gracie? This is a chance to get information that could be useful later.

"Why did you wear a second mask under your armor?"

"I'm Shy".

"I'm serious. Is your identity that important or are you injured?"

"No, it's just that masks are incredibly comfortable, I expect everyone will be wearing them in the future".

"Princess Bride? You're channeling the Princess Bride at me? "

"What is wrong with the Princess Bride?" asked the Raider in apparent confusion.

"I like the Princess Bride. But I don't like you using the Princess Bride". Once again they slipped into silence except when the Raider gave her directions. Time to try something different, thought Gracie.

"What is your name?"

"The Red Raider".

"No, that is your villain shtick. What is your real name?" The Raider didn't respond immediately and Gracie wondered if she had pushed too far.

"I was designated Vega One when I was found as a baby".

"You were found as a baby? You were abandoned? You never knew your parents?"

"Tragic", said George from Gracie's shoulder.

"Correct. Growing up I never knew my parents. But I was told by someone who knew them that I was not abandoned and that I was loved".

"Well I guess that's something." Am I really feeling sorry for this guy, thought Gracie?

"Is It? What of your parents?"

"My parents. Well they overprotective but they mean well. I guess like any family there is good and bad moments but overall I would say they are totally Spankin".

"They strike you?"

"No!" Gracie paused for a moment. "Spankin is slang for very good or the very best".

"I see. I envy you all those moments with your parents."

"Even the bad moments?"

"Even those".

I don't understand this guy, thought Gracie. He changes from very violent to almost caring at times. One of these personalities has to be an act. But which one?

Eventually they entered a rich residential neighborhood of Upperton. The Raider had Gracie stop the car on the side of a street next to several large mansion like homes. They got out and quickly walked by several homes until the Raider turned up the driveway of one home.

Gracie whistled in admiration. The house was huge. It was at least twice the size of her home. The Raider entered a code into a panel next to the front door and they entered. George whistled in appreciation.

They passed through a foyer and several rooms. The mansion was laid out as large square with the central part open and filled with a large arboretum like garden. The rooms were either empty or barely furnished.

"Don't entertain much do you?"

"I like my privacy".

"Why take a home like this?

"The rich often go unnoticed. Wealth keeps away the curious and the local authorities do the rest. This place is for emergencies only not general usage". They passed through the garden and entered what appeared to be a rear utility area. The Raider touched an apparent blank wall and a panel depressed to show another control pad. He entered another code and the back wall of the room disappeared into the floor.

"Originally it was a panic room used by the former owners. I have converted it to an emergency armory". All along the walls were arrayed various weapons and strange equipment Gracie didn't recognize. At one end of the room sat a control station with a computer terminal and several monitor screens. The other end of the room contained racks of clothing that resembled military dress uniforms or armor.

Without a word the Raider began to pull off his clothing. Gracie stood stunned for a moment before blushing and turning around. He hadn't removed the mask but the site of the Raider's bare back filled her mind. His physique had been tall, lean, and muscular. But his body had revealed several scars obviously from previous encounters.

"Please tell me when you're finished", asked Gracie. She heard the Raider chuckle a little behind her.

"Alright you can turn around". Gracie tentatively turned around and saw the Raider was now outfitted in red and black armor that covered his arms, chest, and legs. He still wore the mask she saw earlier.

"You seem to have only one clothing style in mind", said Gracie.

"This is much lighter combat armor. No muscle servo actuators so I am not as strong. It also does not contain external weapon systems. It is only for defense".

"You only had one super set of armor?"

"I have limited supplies. That was my only suit of heavy battle armor".

"I guess you should have been more careful".

The Raider did not reply as he began removing various weapons from the wall. He took two black metal batons and attached them to his back. He took a medium length straight blade and sheathed it behind his waist. He then took knives and blades of various lengths and strapped them to his legs, chest, and arms. Then he strapped on a shoulder holster that contained a strange handgun.

"Drakken should not have been able to overload my armor".

"But he did. He mentioned to Dementor that the device he used was given to him by a new friend", said Gracie.

"That someone is who I must find because no one in this time should have been able to do that".

"This time, what do you mean?" The Red Raider turned quickly upon Gracie.

"Strip", he ordered.

"In your dreams!" Gracie backed away her arms reflexively covering herself. George leapt down and began to growl ominously at the Raider. The Raider turned and pulled an armored suit from the rack of clothing and held it out to Gracie.

"Put this on". Gracie took the outfit and examined it with the same disdain she would for holding a rabid animal.

"It's too big".

"Take everything off include your underclothes. Once you put it on it will adjust to your size". The Raider turned away and sat at the computer console and began to work. The images on the various screens began to change.

"Are you going to look?" asked Gracie.

"Probably".

Gracie hesitated and looked to George who only shrugged his shoulders. Gracie began to take off her clothing while keeping a close watch on the Raider. When finished she neatly folded her clothes and slipped in the suit. It was too big just like she said and she stood there with the pants and sleeves hanging off her limbs. The Raider turned around and Gracie held up her arms showing the oversized fit. The Raider stepped up behind Gracie and pressed some form of hidden control on the back of her suit. Immediately the suit retracted to a skin-tight status all over her body. The suit covered her hands, feet, legs, arms, and chest leaving only the head uncovered. The suit was of the same red and black color as the Raider's suit. The suit was almost weightless and felt like a second skin. Gracie looked up into one of the monitors and saw herself. She liked how she looked in the light battle armor.

"Hey I look good in this, don't I?" It was then that she realized the monitor hadn't been changed so it had been on her the entire time. "You were looking as I changed!"

"I told you I probably would".

"I'm fifteen you pervert".

"I was watching to make sure you put the suit on correctly not for any other reason".

"Sure", pouted Gracie.

The Raider went to the weapon racks and pulled forth a holstered sidearm, a 9 millimeter by the look of it. The holster also held several clips of ammunition. He held the bundle out to Gracie.

"Ms. Normal has instructed you in the use of firearms".

"Yes, but only in practice. I have never fired small arms at real people".

"It's no different". The Raider then held out a silencer as Gracie strapped the holster around her waist.

"You're trusting me with this?"

"Where we are going you may need to defend yourself. Using it against me will not get your grandfather back. However, I would not recommend using it against me after we have rescued him as I have a temper and my spankings hurt". Gracie took the silencer and attached it too her holster. Reaching down she picked up George then stuck her tongue out at the Raider.

"Our transportation awaits". The Raider collected two bags from the base of the weapon rack and then closed the room and led Gracie out into the backyard of the mansion. At a tap of a wrist control on his suit a small hovercraft appeared. It was smaller than her parents craft and as the door opened the Raider entered. Gracie looked down at George and took a deep breath then stepped into the hovercraft. The craft only appeared to have three compartments. A cockpit, a central room, and a small engineering room. The Raider dropped his bags in the central room and then headed to the cockpit. Gracie followed and sat in the copilot's seat next to the Raider as he began his preflight check list.

Time to probe for more information, thought Gracie.

"It comes easy to you doesn't it. Killing people?"

"It always has. But I have not done so in any of my recent endeavors".

"Why not?"

"My own reasons and they are not part of our current agreement". The Raider finished his preflight checklist and the hovercraft lifted off and sped away from Upperton.

"Where are we going?" asked Gracie.

"Canada. Drakken will most likely move the project before GJ or I can find it. We are going to its last known location to hopefully find your grandfather and discover who his mysterious benefactor is".

"Don't you want to stop Drakken as well and get your project back?"

"Not yet".

"Why not?"

"It's vital that the project be completed. Even if I must allow Drakken to finish it by himself".

"You're not making any sense. So Canada bound. My parents are so going to kill me".

"You can always tell them I took you against your will".

"I couldn't lie to them".

"Why not?"

"They deserve the truth".

They continued on in silence for several minutes. Gracie leaned back in her chair with her legs up on the console. "So what is your story then?"

"Clarify?" asked the Raider.

"Why did you become a villain?"

"Efficiency of action and ease of utility".

"What are you trying to do?"

"Saving the world".

"You're serious".

"Very".

"Why not ask for help. My parents for example".

"In order to carry out my task, I am playing with people's lives and destinies without their consent or knowledge. Would your parents help me do that?"

"Probably not". Gracie thought a minute and suddenly she realized something she hadn't thought of till now. "You gave me the flash drive".

"Yes".

"Yes, just like that. No sinister rant or mysterious subterfuge. What's on it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"It's encrypted. Why give it me in the first place?"

"Because what's on it is for you".

"Why me? Is it dangerous?"

"It is not dangerous to anyone. When the time is right you will have access to it and will know what to do".

"That's cryptic", said Gracie sounding annoyed.

"To tell you more would endanger too much".

"Promise me it will not hurt anyone".

"I can't. I can only say that it's meant for you and you will want what is on it. At the proper time".

"Sure", Gracie was angry at the evasiveness of the Raider's answers. He was hiding something and she needed to worm it out of him. Direct questions would never work so maybe she needed a different approach.

"If we are to work together as a team then I should know something about you. What is your favorite color?" asked Gracie.

"Red".

"Alright, I got that. What is your favorite food?"

"Spicy Mexican or Thai".

"What is your favorite type of movie?"

"Science fiction".

"Which do you like better Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"Star trek".

"You're a Trekkie?" said Gracie with little hidden disdain.

"I'm not a fanatic but I do prefer the Star Trek universe to the Star Wars one."

"Why?"

"Well first, at least Earth is in Star Trek."

"Did you miss the phrase about a galaxy far, far away? How about the bad crew cut hairstyles or the miniskirts on the female crew members."

"It was the 1960s and they needed TV ratings what would you have had the women wear. Also if we are talking hairstyles and women's clothes how about Princess Leia's Cinabon hair or her gold bikini. At least now with Disney running the franchise, Star Wars VII may not be so goofy".

"Hey, you made a funny. Want to talk funny, how about all they needed in the 'Wrath of Khan' was for Khan to say, Good evening and welcome to Fantasy Island".

"Mee…soo…think you have forgotten Jar Jar Binks. How about Ewoks defeating the Imperial Elite. The third movie should have been titled 'Return of the Teddy Bears'. An enemy like the Borg would have chewed up the Jedi or the Empire".

"No they wouldn't. They would have used the Force to defeat them".

"Oh, yes the Force. That proved so successful in saving the Jedi or the Empire didn't it? Listen Star Trek was more than just a few movies with a single storyline. It had hundreds of television episodes from different series that dealt with many modern social issues as well as science fiction".

"What modern social issues?"

"Issues such as civilian oversight of the military, government interference and privacy, freedom of religion, euthanasia, interference in other cultures, even homosexuality."

"Star Wars was more than just the movies. They had the Clone War episodes."

"Yes, and wasn't that suspenseful. It's not like everyone didn't know the Jedi lose at the end of the Clone Wars".

"Well how about all the campy Boy Scout storylines or how they could never seem to get the damn holodecks to work right".

"How about Star Wars being the worst family soap opera in history. Luke I am your father. Nooo, Leia please help me. Sorry Luke I am your sister".

"Stop it!" yelled Gracie.

"Nooo, Han help me. Sorry, Kid but I'm your cousin".

"Shut up!"

"Growl, growl, growl. What was that Chewie? Sorry, kid he says he is your great-aunt."

"I said stop it! Well at least Luke didn't fall for any Green Orion Slave Women".

"As I understand it your mother likes green women".

Gracie reacted without a moment's hesitation. Her hand shot out like a striking serpent and slapped the Raider across the face. The moment seemed to freeze in time and Gracie was lost to the horror of what she had done but she was too angry to care.

"Don't ever speak of my parents like that again. You have no right to talk of them that way. I got past your guard once and I can do it again". Gracie huddled back into her seat trembling with anger and fear. She knew that provoking the Raider was unbelievably dangerous but she would not sit idle when anyone said something like that about her mother. She watched the raider out of the corner of her eye and he had not moved a muscle.

"You are correct. I had no cause to disparage your mothers. I apologize". Way to go Gracie, thought the Raider. I knew there was fire in you.

Gracie was lost. She expected some violent outburst, evil rant, or promise of pain. Not an apology.

"I accept your apology. And to pay me back you must tell me your real story", said Gracie triumphantly.

The Raider contemplated his response. She just wasn't going to let this rest. Maybe I can deflect this. "Very well", and the Raider leaned over the Gracie, "Gracie, I am you brother".

"Stop making fun of me and Star Wars. If you won't tell me than just forget it".

"As you wish".

Author's Notes:

_This chapter went on longer than I anticipated but I have waited eagerly to get to the interaction between Gracie and the Raider. Don't worry we get back to everyone else as well in the next chapter._

_The Princess Bride is owned by MGM and 20__th__ Century Fox. Star Trek is owned by CBS and Paramount. Star Wars is owned by Disney_

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	9. Rescue Raiders

Kim and Shego were like caged animals thought Ron. They would not sit down and so they paced back and forth as the transport sped back to Middleton. Ron saw the small plasma glow from Shego fade on and off. He recognized her need to strike out and since he didn't want to be the target of her release he sat silent. Kim on the other hand had acted strange since the lab at the DNAmy lair. He was convinced she saw or found something but with both her dad and Gracie in the mix now he filed that conversation away for later.

It was then that his wrist Kimmunicator went off. Both Kim and Shego whipped around so fast Ron had to leap to his feet and hold his arm away to keep it from being ripped off.

"Go Wade", said Ron as he tried to fend off both women at once.

"What's wrong Ron? I can't see you", said Wade.

"Kind of busy right now so just update me".

"Yeah, nerdlinger. Spill already", warned Shego.

"Please Wade", cried Kim.

"That's why I called Ron. You two need to calm down", stated Wade.

"If you don't start talking I will find you and calm you down", said Shego.

"Alright I was finally able to make contact with the Rocket and Science Center. Whatever was jamming everything seems to have stopped. GJ and the local authorities are on site and it looks like the typical work of the Red Raider. The staff on site were incapacitated with violent but non-lethal force. Kim it looks like your father's lab was the place of some kind of battle".

"Is there any sign of Gracie or my dad?" asked Kim.

"Afraid not. I haven't been able to pick up Gracie's Kimmunicator or her personal data chip. It's like she just disappeared."

Shego growled in frustration. Kim had seen her wife like this a few times before and she saw a blow up coming. She reached over and embraced her wife and initially Shego was reluctant to accept it but relented when Kim would not be denied. They held each other until Kim could feel Shego begin to reign in her anger and frustration.

"We will find them. My dad is smart and Gracie is a survivor. They will find some way to contact us".

"Then we will make this bastard pay".

"Shego!"

"No, Kim. I warned everyone that family was off-limits. If I have to fry someone to make that point perfectly clear then I will." Shego kissed Kim and then turned to the transport's cockpit. "ETA to the Science Center?"

"Five minutes", said the pilot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. James Possible could finally see as the material that covered his eyes was removed. Two of the red uniformed drones now walked away from him. He found himself in a small room with no windows and only one door. It was then that Drakken appeared in the doorway.

"It appears we may not need your technical expertise after all Dr. Possible. My associate is quite capable of melding your regulators to our project", said Drakken looking extremely smug.

"Well with this other person doing all the real work then it seems you have been reduced to the role of sidekick. Congratulations".

"What? It was my…I did the …Without me…I am not a sidekick!"

"Says the man who didn't know if he needed my help. So then why am I here?"

Drakken smiled wickedly and began pacing back and forth before the doorway. "I imagine someone will come looking for you and whoever does so will be in for quite the surprise. I will now leave you here while I move on to make scientific history and change the world".

"Someone will stop you."

"Not this time my old college chum. You see I already know I win".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The transport sat down at the Rocker and Science Center and Special Agent Will Du of GJ exited and immediately requested a status update from his agents on site. Team Possible quickly rushed past him and into the facility. The Red Raider had outmaneuvered GJ again. They needed to get out in front of this guy and establish positive control before whatever he was planning finally came about.

Kim entered her father's lab and saw six GJ agents marking and collecting evidence. She saw where an apparent struggle took place as furniture and equipment were toppled or broken. Even though there was no sign of blood or bodies something violent had taken place here. It was obvious that her father's work had been the target of the Raider but why were he and Gracie taken. The Raider had never taken hostages or kidnapped anyone before so why now?

Kim was suddenly embraced from behind and the warm comforting arms of Shego wrapped around her. Kim hadn't realized she was standing there trembling in the middle of the lab. She allowed herself to calm down and turned within the arms holding her to return the embrace. Dare, I tell Shego what I found at the lab. No, now is not the time. The first priority must be the safety and recovery of her family. When her trembling had stopped, she stared up into the emerald eyes of her wife and drew upon the strength and determination she had always found there.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes, but I am warming to your idea of paying this bastard back as soon we can."

"You may have to stand in line", said Shego with no hint of humor in her voice.

Agent Will Du entered the lab and approached the two women. "The Centers security and surveillance was knocked out during the entire incident. I am currently requesting local surveillance from nearby traffic and businesses but that maybe a longshot".

Just then Ron entered the lab gasping and out of breath. "I may have found something". Will, Kim, and Shego all hurried over to him. "Kim your father's car is not in the parking lot". Kim immediately pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Hello, Kim. Any news of Gracie or your father?" asked Wade as he came on-screen.

"Maybe. Do you have any way to track my father's car?"

"Of course I do. I had all the Possible vehicles tagged long ago. Now let's see, this is strange, it's in Upperton".

"Upperton. What are they doing in Upperton?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but the car isn't moving. It's on a residential street in a high-end neighborhood. I can task a satellite to give us a better look in a few seconds. There it is, but I see no movement or anyone near the vehicle."

"Wade continue to watch the car", said Kim as she turned to Agent Du. "Will you finish up here and we will check up on this".

"Very well. I will inform Doctor Director".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was I thinking? I am a time traveling villain who has come back in time to keep one particular girl safe from harm. So what am I doing, I am speeding into danger without my strongest tech and her on my hip. At some point I must start to reevaluate my decision-making processes. I still don't know what she is supposed to do to save the world. I still don't know what I am supposed to do to help her.

I'm risking the schedule. The device has not been deployed yet and the project may be moving out of my grasp for the time being. At least I still have the Journal, as he reflexively patted the journal in his suit.

Using the mask as cover the Red Raider was able to view Gracie without being obvious. Gracie now sat still and silent, no longer trying to pull out information or make small talk. She wasn't panicked or as frightened as a fifteen year old should be in these circumstances.

He knew why he had agreed to help her and why he had agreed to bring her. Because he wanted to know her.

"Thank you for helping me in the lab today".

"You had a weird way of showing it", replied Gracie sarcastically.

"Yeah", said George sneering at the Raider.

"I was surprised at your aid. At the time it did not make sense to me. Now I understand your motives".

"I would have helped you regardless".

"Why? Surely you know by now that I fought your parents".

"Yes, and you hurt them".

"I took great care not to injure them badly".

"You think that excuses you hurting them? I am helping you to get my grandfather back but after that we are still enemies".

"I'm many things you would not approve of Gracie but I am not your enemy".

Gracie spun around in her chair then and actually smiled at the Raider. "Then prove it. Let me contact my parents".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car had been abandoned on the side of the road. There was no trace of Gracie or Kim's father and dozens of homes nearby without any apparent connection. Kim was soon phoning her mother telling her what they knew so far. Ron was looking through the car for anything that might help in their search.

Shego stood scanning the area. I know they came here for a reason, but what? The Shegophone went off and she reached for it. "Anything new nerd…Gracie!" Shego yelled when she saw Gracie's face on the screen.

"Mom I can't talk long. Drakken has taken Grandpa and someone is helping me bring him back."

"Gracie slow down", begged Shego. Kim ran over to Shego and both parents pressed their faces close to the phone's screen.

"Gracie where are you?" asked Kim.

"I can't say right now. I'll contact you again when I can. Trust me. I love you both". With that the screen went blank.

"No!" both parents yelled at the same time. Kim quickly drew out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade tell me you can get a fix on the Shegophone's last transmission".

"Sorry Kim, The signal bounced off several satellites and the unit itself is still masked from my tracking. Gracie didn't stay on long enough for me to get a fix".

"How could she be so impetuous to run off after Drakken?" asked Kim.

"Your right Kim there is no way we would ever have done that at her age", said Ron.

"Not helping Ron", said Shego. "Did you see the outfit she was wearing? A red and black suit of some sort. Remind you of anyone?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you", said Gracie, as she handed her Kimmunicator back to the Raider. He took it and once again stored it in his suit.

"Our ETA to target is only a few minutes away", said the Raider.

"How do we plan to do this?"

"The base is underwater in the northern Hudson Bay and at this time of year the bay top is frozen over. We will avoid the main entrance by cutting through the ice and going underwater and entering through the open sub bay".

"Under the water?"

"I have respirators on board and your suit will help insulate you form the cold. You can swim can't you?"

"Yes, I can swim."

"Another thing. In all probability we will meet resistance of some sort so I need to know that you can use that if necessary", the Raider pointed at the gun she wore on her hip.

"I can uphold my end".

Yes, I believe you can but at what cost, thought the Raider. It's not too late to back out. A simple stunning blow would render her unconscious and he could go ahead without her. Was it his instinct or his own selfishness that stopped him from stopping her? He knew this wasn't for her. It was for him. He needed proof that what he was doing was right and only she could give it to him.

"I hate to say this but I don't have a breathing apparatus for your companion."

Gracie looked to George who only viewed the Raider with clear mistrust. "George, I want you to stay here and guard the ship." George shook his head in the negative and looked pleadingly at Gracie. "Please."

"Okay", said George reluctantly. Gracie patted his head and moved to gather her gear.

With Gracie distracted the Raider leaned down to George. "I have it on good authority to trust you. So trust me when I say I will die before I let anything happen to her". George stared hard at the Raider for several moments before nodding his head. Alright that does it I am talking to a rat. I have officially gone off the deep end.

The hovercraft landed on an ice flow within the bay. The Raider confirmed that they were still undetected by the bases security systems. Their suits should cloak them from the scans until they were right on top of the base. They exited the craft and using a small laser torch cut a hole into the ice. The Raider slung one pack of supplies onto his back. He then gave Gracie one pack to carry and her respirator.

"Stay right behind me. If you get lost under the ice you may not find your way out. The respirators only carry a few minutes' worth of oxygen".

"Understood". I can do this thought Gracie. My parents have trained me well. This isn't the partner I expected for my first solo mission but maybe that's appropriate. Maybe this is fate's way of testing me.

Donning his respirator the Raider dove into the hole and disappeared below the ice.

Moment of truth, Gracie. Are you a Possible or not? Gracie drew a deep breath donned her respirator and dove in. The water was like ice. The shock momentarily disoriented her and she lost sight of the Raider. Suddenly she felt something grab her and she was staring into the Raider's mask. He activated a small chemical light and began swimming off into the darkness below the ice. Gracie followed swimming in the cold darkness with only the Raider as her guide until she began to see lights ahead. The shape of an underwater installation began to appear before her. There were only a few lights but they allowed her to orient herself better on their target. They swam by several different levels until she saw the Raider turn and point up into what appeared to be a bay open to the water. The Raider motioned for Gracie to wait and he swam up alone. Floating in the cold water Gracie pondered how if someone had told her earlier that she would be associating with a wanted criminal and breaking into a secret installation she would have thought that exciting. Reality can be so unkind. Suddenly the Raider appeared before her again indicating she should swim up.

She emerged from the water into an open room. It was dimly lit with lights just above the waterline. The Raider pulled himself out of the water and then lifted Gracie out. Gracie scanned the room and noticed four red uniforms and the drones inside them were still in the process of dissolving. He took out four of them in a matter of seconds. Yeah, she thought, I slapped him and got away with it. She pulled her 9mm and checked it to make sure it was clear of water then loaded it, attached the silencer, and chambered a round.

"Only if you must", warned the Raider. "But if you must, don't hesitate. Stay behind me but not too close." Gracie nodded and the Raider drew out knives in each hand and advanced out of the room. They quietly left the sub bay and moved out along dimly lit corridors. Soon they approached an intersection when two drones appeared around the bend. The Raider struck first burying one knife in the first drones chest then following up with a throat strike to the second. The momentum of his strikes turned him around as a third drone emerged behind him. Gracie saw the drone raise a firearm so she aimed and fired as one of the Raider' knives flew by her head. Her shot was true and took the drone directly in the forehead. She turned quickly to see a fourth drone behind her fall with a knife in its eye. All four drones began to dissolve and Gracie stared down at the drone she had shot.

"What do you think happens to them when they die?" asked Gracie.

"The same thing that happens to everything else. It's simply gone. It doesn't exist in that capacity anymore", said the Raider.

"That's cold. Life should make a difference. Even for these things".

"It says much of you Gracie and your upbringing that you care. But I can't afford too."

"So you believe in nothing?"

"I believe all beings wish to survive. I believe a drowning man will reach for any hope to stay afloat and convince himself that he was justified to do it".

"It sounds like you are trying too hard to convince yourself of that".

"Enough, we still have far to go". If it was anyone else but her lecturing me, they would be in trouble. No, this is what I wanted. These are the exact questions I wanted to discuss with her. So why am I so angry at her for posing them? Because you are afraid she is right. What does that make you?

They entered a large open laboratory complex. The room looked to have been recently been used but now everything had been taken out. "It's gone. They have taken it. I need to check on some things. Wait here", ordered the Raider as he advanced through into the room.

Gracie leaned back against a wall where she had a good view of the area. She wished there was more light but only small emergency lights were on and she didn't have anything else. She could barely make out the Raider as he moved through the room. She saw the Robot descend from the ceiling looking like a great spider on eight articulated legs. The eight legs fed into a central body and three red-eye like sensor stalks emerged from the top. The metal monstrosity made no sound as it descended and it almost fell on the Raider before he appeared to notice it. Four of the legs acted as support as it landed. Two of the limbs erupted in blades that began spinning while the last two began glowing red and emitted high intensity lasers that seemed to track the Raider barely missing him.

The Raider rolled, weaved, and somehow evaded the swirling blades, crushing feet, and lasers but was unable to launch any form of counter offensive. Gracie aimed and began firing into the central body. The shots seemed to glance off the armored form without causing any real damage. The robot didn't even pay Gracie any attention as she emptied her first clip.

"Take out its sensors", yelled the Raider over the sounds of battle.

Gracie reloaded and this time took careful aim and her first shot went wide but her second scored a hit on one of the sensor stalks which then exploded. The robot now turned on Gracie raising its two laser arms. Gracie sprinted along the wall as the light beams began tracking her and scouring the wall behind. There is no cover in here, thought Gracie as she ran around the room quickly.

Gracie saw a red and black figure twist through the air and slice through the two laser arms of the spider robot. The Raider now wielded the blade from his waist which shown with a reflective energy sheen. It had cut through the metal of the robot like butter. The robot now turned on the Raider smashing with its walking legs while slicing horizontal with its bladed limbs. The Raider was forced to retreat and the robot advanced driving him back against a wall of the room.

Gracie knelt on one knee and remembered the teaching of her nanny and friend Abigail Normal. Control your breathing, don't rush your shot, and squeeze the trigger don't pull. She took aim at a second sensor eye and fired. The sensor exploded raining sparks down on the rest of the robot. The Raider dashed forward into the rain of sparks and sliced off one of the walking limbs causing the robot to momentarily lose its balance. To compensate the robot chose to spin like a top flinging its limbs out in all directions. It was uncoordinated and off balance but it worked. One of its limbs caught the Raider square in the chest flinging him away from it and into one of the lab walls.

The robot righted itself on three legs and then turned on Gracie. Gracie tried to target the remaining sensor but the robot never offered a clear target. The robot advanced as Gracie tried to move around the labs perimeter to keep her distance. A long bladed knife flew through the air and struck the robot high on its central body. Gracie watched wondering what good that would do until the top of the robots central body exploded. The robot now deprived of its sensors started to careen around the room. Finally it stopped and began shuddering. Gracie stared wondering what was happening when the Raider pulled her down and turned over a lab table and covered her body with his own.

The blast of the exploding robot was deafening in the enclosed room and Gracie couldn't hear anything for a few seconds until she heard the painful cry of the Raider. A piece of elongated shrapnel had punched through the table to impale the left hand of the Raider. As Gracie watched he pulled the metal shard out flexing his hand against the pain. Gracie checked herself out quickly and found she was uninjured and the Raider had escaped harm except for his hand.

"Here, let me help you", and Gracie took the Raider left hand between her own and began her healing meditations. She felt her energy flow into the Raider's hand.

Gracie then felt a hand at the side of her head as her hair was brushed back behind her ear. The touch was surprisingly gentle and almost tentative as the touch of someone familiar. "You look so much like mother", said the Raider.

"Yes, many people say I look like my mother. I take that a compliment". She felt the wound closing and the Raider began to flex and work the hand without the pain he had shown before.

"Thank you", said the Raider as he stood and surveyed the damage caused by the robot's explosion. The hull of the lab had been breached and water was pouring into the facility. "We don't have much time. Let's go ahead to the containment level. If your grandfather is here that is where he will be".

They once again moved through the lair but this time there was ankle-deep water. The containment level had several corridors of doors so they began opening each one as they came to it. Gracie kept opening the doors as the Raider kept watch but no further threats appeared.

"Grandpa", Gracie cried out as she finally opened a door and found Dr. James Possible sitting on a bed.

"Gracie! What on Earth are you doing here?" asked James as he caught Gracie as she ran in to embrace him. It was then that they heard the lair's public address system.

"Security breach. Ron Stoppable protocol has been initiated. Security breach. Ron Stoppable protocol has been initiated."

"What does that mean?" asked Gracie.

"Self-destruct", answered the Raider.

"I'm surprised Drew would think of something like that", added Dr. Possible.

"I'm surprised he remembered the name", joked the Raider. "Time to leave, now."

The trio ran through thigh deep water. The Raider led them up through the lair to the main entrance and then removed a package from his pack and hurled it at the door. The resulting explosion blew a large hole in the entrance and now allowed even more water to enter the lair. Through the water there was a small opening to the night sky. He pulled Gracie's pack off her back and strapped it to Dr. Possible's back. He then activated the Jet pack and it wings and controls popped out.

"Groovy", said Dr. Possible. "Back in my day we….wooow!" yelled Dr. Possible as the Raider ignited his pack and he flew up through the main entrance.

The Raider activated his own jet pack and quickly scooped Gracie up into his arms. "He didn't just say groovy did he?"

"He did", laughed Gracie. Darn, he is strong, thought Gracie, as he swings me around like a feather. The Raider ignited his own pack and suddenly they were airborne flying out of the main entrance. The raider quickly caught up to Dr. Possible and together they maneuvered back to the hovercraft. Behind them the ice erupted in great explosion as the base began to destroy itself.

Once at the hovercraft the trio boarded, much to the relief of George who leapt into Gracie's arms and glared menacingly at the Raider. They immediately took off before the ice flow became compromised. After checking to make sure her grandfather was alright Gracie left him sitting in the central room as she joined the Raider in the cockpit.

"Did you find anything you were looking for?" asked Gracie.

"I guess that depends on what I was trying to learn".

"About how they were able to betray you".

"No, I wasn't able to find out anything about that. Therefore, I will have to hunt them down".

"What else were you trying to learn?"

"I had posed a difficult query to myself on my endeavors and I sought enlightenment".

"Did you find any answers?"

"Yes, and they were satisfactory".

"Then not a total loss", smiled Gracie.

"No, not total."

"May I ask you something personal?" said Gracie turning in her chair to directly address the Raider.

"Yes."

"You said they named you Vega One when you were found as a baby and the villain name you were given was the Red Raider. Which do you prefer?"

"Neither. They both were hung on me by people who had no right to name me. So I tolerate their use which means I have no preference".

"Why not chose a name yourself?"

"Choosing your own name would, in my opinion, be the height of vanity or ego. I don't have time for either of those". Gracie could see that she had touched a nerve here so she let the subject drop. "I will drop you off near Middleton. You can use your communications once I'm gone."

True to his word the Raider landed near Middleton and disembarked his two passengers.

"I apologize once again for the inconvenience Dr. Possible. When this is over if I can return your work to you then I will", the Raider extended his hand.

James took the hand. "You returned Gracie to me. I count that as more important."

"Well it's been fun", said Gracie.

"Yes, it has. If you ever get tired of playing the good girl let me know. I could use someone like you". The Raider tossed Gracie back her Kimmunicator. The Raider closed the hovercraft and lifted off into the night.

"I'm sorry we didn't get back any of your research grandpa."

"Not to worry Gracie. I got it all up here", said Dr. Possible as he tapped his head.

"Are you alright Grandpa?"

"I am for the moment but I'm concerned about what will happen when your parents arrive".

"Oh, don't remind me. You'll put a good word in for me won't you?"

"I intend to save myself, you young woman are on you own".

"Aww, Grandpa".

Author's Notes:

_Thus ends the first episodes of the dynamic duo. There was a lot of hidden meanings to the Raider's conversations with Gracie. Hard decisions are in store for our characters in the near future. _

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	10. A New Life

Kimberly Anne Possible sat alone at the kitchen table of her home sipping wine. She normally didn't drink this early in the afternoon but today was different. The last few days had been a roller-coaster ride.

After they had retrieved her father and Gracie from just outside Middleton they had endured almost a full day of debriefing from GJ before finally being able to leave. They had been debriefed on the DNAmy lab, on her father's lab robbery, and then finally on the aquatic lair rescue mission Gracie had went on.

The story of that rescue had been the strangest part of all in that she was equally angry and proud of her eldest daughter. Her father had tried to mitigate on Gracie's behalf but Kim had told him that they would handle this. She and Shego had talked to Gracie for hours afterwards to learn the details of what happened. Afterwards, and after much argument, Gracie had been grounded for a month.

Kim still hadn't figured out the Red Raider. It was obvious that he had some agenda that they had not figured out yet. No matter what the Raider had done he had placed her daughter in extreme danger, which was unforgivable. However, he had also risked so much to keep her safe. This was a mystery that she fully intended to solve. Just not right now.

It was now two days later, a Thursday night to be exact and Kim had put this off long enough. There was something she had left out of the GJ debriefing that she had not yet even told Shego. Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and dialed in her daughter.

"Hi, mom just got of class. Going to find momma before she comes looking for me", said Gracie.

"Would you like to go over to Mary's house for a little while tonight?"

"Yes, I would but aren't I still grounded?"

"Not tonight. There is something I need to discuss with your momma. Abby has taken Nicholas to pick up the girls and they are going out for some ice cream".

"Is everything alright mom? I told you I'm so sorry about what happened at the Science Center".

"Everything's fine Gracie. Your momma and I just need to talk by ourselves for a while".

"Alright then, are you going to tell momma because she might not believe me?"

"I'll tell her. Be home around 7:00 for dinner".

"I will. Thanks mom".

Kim then called Shego and explained that Gracie was going over to Mary's. Shego initially balked, but Kim explained that it was better this way as they had something to discuss. Kim poured another glass of wine and sat drinking with her mind lost in thought until she heard the front door open.

When Shego entered the house she knew something was up. Not only her wife's cryptic message about needing to talk but her daughter getting out of being grounded so soon. Now she noticed the house was too quite. The kids aren't home. What is going on? She put down her bag and took off her jacket and entered the kitchen. She saw Kim sitting at the table smiling up at her over a glass of wine and a half empty bottle before her.

"A little early for that isn't it?"

"Not today", said Kim raising her glass, "join me?"

"Well, why not". Shego procured her own glass and sat down at the table as Kim poured her a generous portion of wine. Something is up, thought Shego. Kim had been acting a little strange since their last mission against the Raider. Shego thought it might have just been Gracie's involvement but maybe she was wrong.

Kim, sighed heavily, and appeared about to speak but seemed lost on where to begin. So Shego took the initiative.

"Ron mentioned to me that something happened with you when we took down the Raider/DNAmy lair. Is that what this is about?"

Kim sat her wine glass down and sat up straighter in her chair. "Yes, it is. It's just that I've debated how best to discuss it with you".

"I'm a big girl, Kim. Just tell me". It wasn't like Kim to beat around the bush like this. What has her so on edge? It's like she has reverted to the shy schoolgirl routine.

Kim stared at Shego for a few moments as if waging an internal struggle and then she pulled something out from under the table. It was a small container about the size of a wrist watch box.

"Bloody hell…." Shego recognized the box immediately and her breath left her body as if she had been punched in the gut.

Kim opened the box and inside was a small device like a hand buzzer. "Project Cradle", whispered Kim.

Shego had not seen a device like this in over a decade and she pushed her chair back away from the table as if the device was dangerous. Who was she kidding that device was dangerous.

"I had Wade scan it. It's the same as the ones we used before and it's still viable".

"You found this at the lair and said nothing?" Shego said, her anger rising.

"Yes, it was kept under DNAmy's previous projects".

"What does she do? Leave these things around like land mines. I thought she swore never to do something like this again!"

"It doesn't matter why she did it. What matters is that we now have it".

She wants to use it. She really wants to use it, thought Shego. "So you have already made up your mind".

"No", said Kim a bit too quickly for Shego's taste. "I'm only showing this to you. Eme, we don't have the same options that most other married couples have. I just wanted to show you so we could talk about this".

"Just talk?"

"Just talk".

"So talk".

Kim knew that she needed to tread carefully here. Shego had begun to get that deer caught in the headlights look. She knew that the wrong move or phrase and Shego could bolt and the discussion would be over.

"Eme, we have an opportunity that I did not believe we would ever have again".

"Kim, we are not that young anymore."

"We are not that old either. Countless couples have children at our age."

"We have established careers".

"I have just put the last touches to the fourth _Feronia Syndicate_ book (a science fiction series about rebels fighting and winning an interstellar war versus an evil tyrant) and the publisher is very pleased. You are a well-established teacher with no other commitments".

"No other commitments. What about GJ. What about Dementor, Drakken, and the Raider all presently on the loose causing trouble and we are the best suited to take them down?" Shego crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Eme, there will always be a Drakken or some other villain out there gunning for us. That's who we are. I will not allow them to define my life choices and neither do I believe will you".

"We have four children already and Nicholas is still just a baby".

"True. But by the time a new baby is born he would be almost two and the girls even older. We have ample money and you know it. We can expand the house if necessary. It's not like we ever needed and excuse doing it before".

"You're right Kim we are a family and the family should be part of any decision like this".

"I agree. I want us to talk to them as soon as they get home this evening but I wanted you and me to talk first".

Kim rose up from the table and walked around to sit upon Shego's lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head upon her shoulder. "You have given me more love and happiness than I ever thought to find. Our family has been the joy of my wildest dreams". Kim sat back and looked into Shego's eyes. "Fifteen years ago I didn't have a choice or a chance to think about this. I took a chance on a wanted criminal", Shego rolled her eyes at this, "and I have never regretted it".

"It still sounds like you have already made up your mind".

"No, I haven't. However, I'm intrigued, capable, and in love. That is a dangerous combination for any woman to be in".

"I'm not going to say yes or no, yet. But I might need some time to think about this and we still need to talk to Abby and the girls", said Shego. Kim leaned forward and kissed Shego long and hard.

Abby pulled up to the palace just as Gracie was being dropped off by Mary's parents. Gracie came and took Nicholas as Abby got Emily and Zoe inside. The girls were discussing the virtues of different flavors of ice cream when they entered the house. Abby saw Kim and Shego sitting next to each other on the living room sofa whispering to each other. Her trained agent instincts kicked in and she knew something was wrong. Kim had been acting weird the last few days as if she had something on her mind. Well, it looks like they have finally talked about whatever it was.

"We're back", said Gracie who hadn't yet clued in to her parents behavior. "What's for dinner?"

"We ordered a pizza and it should be here in a little while", said Kim as she looked up from her whispered conversation with Shego. "Please everyone come in and sit down. You come in too Abby". Shego whispered something to Kim and she whispered back and shook her head.

Oh, something definitely is going on, thought Abby. She brought the girls in and Emily and Zoe sat in their television viewing chairs. Gracie sat with Nicholas on her lap on the second couch and Abby sat next to her.

Kim took Shego's hand in her own and Abby could see that Shego had the look of someone who had swallowed a large bug. What's up she thought?

"We wanted to discuss something with all of you that is very important. We have an opportunity to do something that will affect the family and before we make any decisions we wanted your input".

Abby could see that Gracie was as confused as she was so she didn't know what was going on. Emily kept making a back and forth motion of her head between her parents. Zoe appeared the most ambivalent as she reached down and began reading the television listings. So Abby decided to take the plunge, "So what's the sitch".

"We have an opportunity to have another baby", said Kim.

"You mean adoption like Nicholas?" asked Gracie.

"No, I mean another baby of ours", said Kim as she raised her and Shego's hands.

Abby did not speak the words but she mouthed the phrase, "You found another one". Kim and Shego nodded in unison.

"Wow!" said Gracie. "That's wonderful, I love it". She bounced Nicholas on her knee in excitement. The baby laughed in happy glee at Gracie's actions.

"You mean that mother would have another baby?" asked Emily.

"Yes, dear" said Kim.

"So that means we wouldn't be the youngest girls anymore?" said Zoe.

"That's correct".

"Sweet", said Emily and Zoe together as they bumped fists.

"Yes, but we are still just talking about this", said Shego. "I know this would be a new responsibility for all of us and especially for Abby".

"Oh bull, I would love it. We already have Nicholas so another baby would not be any real difference. Besides, being a part of this family is so important to me. You have given me so much. This would be a wonderful opportunity for both of you".

"Yes, and I could help as well", said Gracie.

"So I'm getting that if we decide to do this then all of you are alright with this?" asked Kim. Abby and all the girls nodded their heads in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that evening in their bed Kim and Shego lay on their sides facing each other unable to sleep.

"We need some time to think about this", said Shego.

"I know. Believe me I know", said Kim.

"I'm not saying the idea doesn't appeal to me it's just that I never expected us to be in this position again".

"Me too, I think we have beaten ourselves up for one day. We can always start this again tomorrow". Shego lay down and Kim snuggled close and laid her head on her shoulder. Sleep was not quick to come to either of them that first night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week was one long running debate. Shego would make a point and Kim would argue the merits. Then they would change sides and argue the same point again. Back and forth it went. Occasionally Abby or Gracie would be brought into the debate but the major participants were Kim and Shego. They alternated days with one being pro and other being con to the idea of the new baby. Shego was not always against the idea and Kim was not always for it. Shego's main disappointment was that the debate totally stifled any other intimate activity for the week.

It was next Friday that the world decided to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Betty Director of GJ sat in her office and read her many communications. She planned to take this weekend off so she wanted to finish or at least stabilize as many of her present projects as she could. Her door chimes sounded and she buzzed the door open.

Senior special agent Will Du entered the office carrying his tablet and a cup of coffee. He approached the director's desk and placed the coffee next to Betty.

"You know Will you don't always have to do that every time we meet".

"Yes director".

"What have you got for me this morning?" Betty said while drinking the coffee.

"Mostly standard stuff, we have three operations in progress against known terrorist groups that should be completed by the weekend. Two Central African dictators are threatening to start a war that might destabilize the region. Three new minor villains have appeared. First, the Crumbler, some kind of breakfast baking villain that has surfaced in France. Second, the Succubus Syndicate, an all-female seduction squad based in Brazil. Third, the Mad Hatter, an explosive hat wielding villain in Great Britain.

"Where do they find these idiots? What about our three musketeers?"

"I assume you are referring to Drakken, Dementor, and the Red Raider".

"Yes".

"Well it seems that their alliance broke up after the Middle Rocket and Science Center Robbery. Apparently they all double crossed each other. Drakken managed to get away with most of the technology, Dementor got away with the Raider's armor, and the Raider disappeared after retrieving Dr. Possible and his granddaughter. Latest intelligence reports have both Dementor and the Raider seeking out Drakken. I would assume for payback and or to retrieve whatever technology they were working to create".

Doctor Director sat in thought for a moment. "What did you think of the debriefing we took from the Possible family after we recovered them from the Raider?"

"I felt that they were holding something back. Especially Kim Possible and her daughter Gracie Possible".

"Me too, but I didn't push it at the time".

"Do you think there's a problem?"

"Not yet but I don't think we're done with those three villains yet and I think the Possibles know more than they are telling".

"What do we do now?"

"For now we wait and see if these three idiots do the dirty work for us. If Dementor, Drakken, and the Raider take each other out then it's likely we will be able to track the chaos back to the victor and then make our move".

"I dislike relying on the work of the villains to do my job", sneered Will.

"I agree but it's one of our greatest advantages".

"How do you mean director?"

"The way they betray each other all the time. The greatest weakness of evil is that it feeds on itself. Now being the good guys we sometimes fall for the sucker punch but in the end we can turn our backs to each other and not be stabbed in it. They don't have that luxury. That's why in the end we will win".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now late Friday morning. Kim had cleared everything up with her publisher and she had no present projects that demanded her attention. Her parents had agreed to take Nicholas and the girls for the weekend and she had cleared things with Abby. She had already talked with Gracie and she would be staying the night at Mary's. This had been such a long week but it was worth it. It was now time to put her plan into action.

Friday's were lunch days for Shego and Gracie at school. This week had been long and tiring. No matter how much Shego had tried to concentrate on work she kept going back to thinking about Kim. Kim and that darned device. She had always dreamed of a large family and now she had one. She had the family she always dreamed of. A family that brought her great joy but when was enough, enough?

"Momma, hey momma", asked Gracie as she tried to get Shego's attention.

"Sorry dear. I kind of zoned out there for a second". Oh, Kim I really are losing it if I can't even pay attention to our daughter at lunch.

"I figured that. You and mom still locked in the baby debate?"

"Yes, you know we are".

Gracie watched her parent for little while and then thought maybe she had something to add to the debate. "Momma, you know recently, I was speaking with an associate of mine and what we discussed might have a bearing on this debate".

"An associate? This associate didn't happen to be a boy did it?"

"Yes, it was a male associate but not a boy. He complemented me on my caring personality and on the upbringing I had received from my parents". He also happened to be a super villain and a killer. But somehow I still kind of liked him.

"Your point?"

"My point is that you and mom are great parents. Any child would be blessed to have you as a parent. I know I am".

"Thank, you dear". We did alright by you, Gracie. Even if you are a tad reckless and headstrong. We raised her well Kim, she thought.

"Oh by the way I'm staying over at Mary's house tonight. Mom said I could".

"Your mother and I need to have a discussion on the nature of your being grounded".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunderstorms came through Middleton that afternoon. As Shego drove home through the storms she was not looking forward to a weekend full of more baby debate. Maybe she could put a moratorium on the baby debate for one weekend. Yeah, like Kim would ever agree to that.

When she got home she just beat the rain to the front door. Before she opened the door she noticed a note hung on the outside of it.

"_The kids are with my parents. Abby has gone to visit a friend. You already know Gracie is gone for the evening. I am here and waiting for you. If you want to see me I ask only that you leave the trappings of the world outside and open your heart and your mind. Kim." _

How corny can she get? If this is some secret seduction plan she has in store for me, it might work. Shego entered the house to find it dark as the lights were off and the darkness of the storms outside prevented any sunlight from coming in. She fumbled for a light and found her way to the kitchen where she dropped off her bag and her coat. When she went to the stairs she found a second note.

"_If you want me then I ask that you remember the love we share and that it began on a dark and stormy night like this one. Kim."_

Shego walked up the stairs and toward their bedroom to find the door closed and another note.

"_If you want to feel me than I ask that you remove most of your clothes and your inhibitions. Kim."_

Shego removed her clothes until she was left with only her black bra and panties. I have to admit she is working very hard here. When Shego slowly opened the door she leaned against the frame. The room was lit by several candles and despite being ready for most anything Shego almost gasped at the sight of Kim.

Kim was kneeling in the middle of their bed. She was wearing an emerald-green teddy, matching choker, stockings, and her hair was pulled up by a matching colored tie. The sight was stunning in that she looked like the picture of innocence and love. However, it was just then that lighting shown through the window causing Kim to momentarily flash from innocence to a devilish sultry vixen and then back to innocence as the light faded. Damn, lightning strike again pleaded Shego as her heart almost burst from the site.

"Are you just going to stand there all evening?" purred Kim.

"Just admiring the view".

"See something you like? Maybe you should come closer". Shego crossed the room slowly trying to appear nonchalant but never taking her eyes off Kim's eyes.

"It seems you have made plans. Do tell me what intrigue have I stumbled into?" Kim patted the bed in front of her and Shego climbed on kneeling in front of Kim. Both women took a moment to stare at each other admiring their spouse.

"I must admit that I do have an ulterior motive other than the pleasure of your company". Kim held up her hand and dangling from a string was the Project Cradle buzzer. Shego knew it would be there. She knew the second she had seen the first note. This was it, the moment of truth. Shego took the device and weighed it in her hand. A small spark of plasma would be all it took to remove the device from temptation.

"It's all up to you Eme. You know how I feel about you and our family. No matter what you decide, know that my feelings for you will remain the same".

Shego tried not to look into Kim's eyes because she knew that if she did, she would be lost to them. She did it anyway. Kim eyes were a mixture of hope and fear. Then the lightning struck outside again and for an instant her eyes appeared capricious and wicked. The startling change actually made Shego giggle like a little girl. Kim's face scrunched up in confusion as she did not expect that response. Shego put the device on her left hand.

"Are you really sure? I mean really sure?" Asked Shego placing her hands on Kim's shoulders but keeping her fingers clear of Kim's body.

"Really, really", answered Kim.

Shego embraced Kim and they hugged each other. "I love you", they said to each other in unison.

The next lightning strike sounded like it almost hit the house and both women jumped grabbing each other reflexively. Kim and Shego both felt the sting of the buzzer against Kim's chest and Kim shrieked in delight.

Oh my god, what have I done, thought Shego.

"You are all my mine now!" screamed Kim as she tackled her wife to the bed. Soon all was lost in a pile of clothes and a tangle of sheets. As the storm raged on outside the universe smiled in approval of a rare and wonderful thing. A perfect moment of joy and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only about a hundred yards away from the happy couple the universe was not so happy. A lone figure stood unmoving on the street outside the Possible home. He wore a dirty trench coat that he had taken from a homeless vagrant. He had left the vagrant asleep in an abandoned building with two one hundred-dollar bills in his hand.

The rain washing down his red mask looked like rivers of tears. He almost wished they were tears. He had never cried in his life. Regardless of pain or loss. It just never seemed right for him.

Suddenly a rather close lightning strike illuminated the night and an indicator light started to blink on his wrist control. So the device was deployed. Stage two was now complete. His trust in a mother's love had been successful.

He now had roughly nine months to gain control of the project from those who stole it from him. The plan wasn't going exactly as he intended but his final goal was still within his grasp.

It was now time for him to go on the hunt. He needed his armor back which meant Dementor must come first. He started to turn away but hesitated for a moment to look back at the Possible house.

All the things he had done so far would pale in comparison to what he would eventually have to do. Could they ever forgive him? He once again looked to the flashing indicator on his wrist and touched the control and the light went out. "Timetable cleared".

Author's Notes:

_The mystery of the device has been solved. This chapter was the hardest to write so far. I had such a clear picture of it in my mind but when it came to expressing the feelings involved it proved difficult. I would love some feedback on how I did, even if it's not flattering. That is how we improve after all._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	11. Trick or Treat

Once confirmed, news of Kim Possible being pregnant spread like wildfire. The world-famous super heroin was inundated with well-wishers and congratulations. Her family was ecstatic about the new baby and Shego's brothers, even Hego, had called expressing their happiness.

Even among the villain community there was an uproar. Kim received a beautiful flower arrangement from Senor Senior, Sr. who now was residing in a super luxury retirement villa in Europe. Even the Red Raider sent her a congratulation card expressing his hopes for her to have a healthy and successful pregnancy. What is up with that guy, thought Kim?

It was Halloween and Kim was now six weeks pregnant. In the middle of the first trimester. She always hated this part because this was when morning sickness was the worst. Her doctor visits had gone well and the pregnancy seemed to be proceeding without any complication.

Kim was happy to be out of the house this evening even if she was dressed like clown. Her family was trick or treating at the Middleton shopping mall. She had on bright orange wig, a red nose, and clown white make up. Her wife, Shego, was using her natural green complexion to be a remarkable believable wicked witch. Kim was pushing a stroller in which Nicholas, her 1-year-old adopted son, sat sleeping. He was dressed as a Viking warrior complete with miniature helmet which was almost sliding from his drowsy head. Her two twin daughters Emily, dressed as a pink fairy complete with butterfly wings, and Zoe, dressed a Ninja with full back combat outfit, ran ahead of them. Her eldest daughter Gracie was dressed, surprisingly, as a female version the villain the Red Raider. That was a little disturbing to Kim. Finally Ms. Abigail Normal walked behind them all dressed as a cowgirl complete with riding leggings and hat.

GJ had allowed Gracie to keep the armored costume that the Raider had put her in during their time together after they had determined they could learn nothing else from it. Gracie had argued that it would be the perfect Halloween costume and when else would she be able to wear the skin-tight contraption. Kim relented in the end and Gracie fashioned a red mask that covered her eyes. Kim had to admit the outfit looked good on Gracie even though it fit her far too uncomfortably like a glove.

The mall was full of children and parents going from store to store shopping and trick or treating.

Even with the occasionally annoying morning sickness Kim liked the feeling of being pregnant again. It pleased her to know that new life was growing inside of her. Gracie had mentioned something Kim's father had said about her being his greatest contribution to the world. It made her feel so special to know her parents thought of her like that because she thought of her own children just the same.

It was then that Kim noticed Abby looking around and she had seen that expression enough to know Abby was in professional agent mode.

"Anything wrong, Abby?" asked Kim.

Abby didn't immediately respond as she continued scanning their crowded environment with the care of a professional bodyguard. "It's probably nothing but I have this feeling that we are being watched".

"I've learned to trust your instincts Abby. They have saved us more than once", said Shego as she began to scan the crowd around them with more than just casual thought. Nothing readily appeared as they were surrounded by all sorts of costumed people. How could you possibly tell in such a setting?

"As I said, it's probably nothing", said Abby as she motioned for the family to continue moving.

Gracie wondered what was bothering Abby and her parents but she was just sad that she couldn't have spent tonight with her friends. Everyone had already been claimed by their families for some reason or other so here she was playing trick or treat with her family.

"That Red Raider outfit is the bomb, dude", Gracie turned ready to acknowledge the compliment and to remind the speaker that she was not a dude. She realized the speaker was not addressing her but someone across the way in the mall. She saw the speaker but only caught a glimpse of the person in the Red Raider costume. Damn, he was right that was a good costume it looked almost like… the… real….thing… Oh, my god. Unlike everyone else here she had actually seen the Red Raider in the light red battle armor.

"Mom I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute", said Gracie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was stupid. He was taking unnecessary risks in coming here. However, how many times could he simply walk into a public place and not draw undue attention. How often could he get this close and not see it break down into chaos?

He did not understand this holiday. People purposely wore strange or hideous attire and actually encouraged their children to take part in the hopes of obtaining food that was not good for them or material items they did not need.

There were no such holidays in the time he came from but there was also so much less joy. He had passed his spare moments since coming to this time trying to understand its culture. He had partaken of its movies, television, internet, food, news, and yet he still found himself mystified by its people. He didn't have time to learn everything. He would have to study and learn what he could and hope he made the right choices.

The family he was watching, the Possibles, were a good example. He believed they were good people worth fighting for. Even worth dying for. He watched as Kim, Shego, and Abby pushed the stroller and led the two young girls through the mall. Where was Gracie Possible?

"All I have to do is push this button and my parents, my Uncle Wade, my Uncle Ron, GJ, and the local authorities will be alerted", said Gracie. She stood behind the Raider with her finger poised over a button on her Kimmunicator.

"I'm impressed Gracie Possible. There are very few I would have believed who could get the drop on me." The Raider turned slightly so he could see Gracie and watch the rest of her family.

"You seemed distracted. Why are you following us?" asked Gracie.

"Why do you delay? Why not simply sound the alarm?"

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Do you pose a threat to anyone here, especially my family?"

"Not at this time. I am here only to observe. However, it is true that I am a threat".

"Why are you observing us?"

"I have a vested interest in your family. That I can't discuss now", added the Raider when he saw Gracie about to ask the obvious question of what interest he had.

Gracie lowered her Kimmunicator but kept her finger near the before mentioned button. She knew it wasn't a good idea but she walked up and stood beside the Raider. "I have a bad feeling about you".

"I as well".

"Something bad is going in happen isn't it?'

"Yes".

"And you're a part of it?"

"Yes."

"Can you stop it?"

"Quite the opposite. I must make sure it comes to pass."

"Why?"

"It is the lesser of evils".

"Will it save the world?"

"That is my hope."

"You don't know for certain?"

"No, I do not. But it is what I choose to believe".

Gracie decided to change the subject. "How has your search for your old partners progressed?"

"They have proven elusive. I suspect they are both trying to perfect the technology they stole from me before revealing themselves. I will find them eventually though".

"You know I didn't tell anyone about your place in Upperton".

"I have realized that, thank you. What did you tell them?"

"That we drove to where you hid a cloaked waiting hovercraft. It was not necessarily a lie".

"But it was not necessarily the truth. I thought you didn't like lying".

"I don't, and you owe me for that".

"Very well, I pay my debts. I promise never to lie to you Gracie Possible but you must understand that I may need to wait till the proper time to tell you some things". The Raider seemed to notice something over Gracie's shoulder. "Quick, act like you are taking a picture of us with your communication device". The Raider leaned down next to Gracie and she used the Kimmunicator in camera mode to take a selfie of them. Then the Raider shook her hand and began walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby had been following the family through the crowded mall with that uneasy feeling of being watched. Gracie had been gone a long time. She began looking over the crowd for Gracie and finally spotted her talking to another person dressed as the Red Raider. This one's costume was as good as the one Gracie was wearing except that it had a better mask. Wait a minute?

Then the other Red Raider leaned down and Gracie took a picture of them and they shook hands and he left. Gracie then smiled and began walking over to the rest of the family and the other figure disappeared into the crowd. Oh well, I guess I was just being a bit jumpy thought Abby.

"Having fun, Kiddo", said Abby as Gracie came over.

"Just chatting with a fellow Raider".

"Well it's not often you get a chance to converse with a real live super villain".

"You got that right".

Author's Notes:

_This begins what I had planned as the holiday series. Thanksgiving and Christmas will be coming up. _

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	12. Black Friday

The project was proceeding as expected. Doctor Drakken was pleased with the work. Granted it was taking longer than he hoped or had patience for. Everything had been assembled and the calibrations, which were many, were underway.

The lair was the most secret lair he had ever built and the security was the best he had ever seen. It was a true testimony to the genius and the greatness of the person responsible. He just wished that person was him.

"Is everything proceeding as planned?" asked Drakken's strange guest.

"Yes, all the testing is on schedule," said Drakken.

"What of the security issues?"

"There was a breach caused by that German ingrate but what he obtained was only some old correspondence. Nothing of importance. Since then we have instituted new security protocols and no further breaches have occurred".

"Progress update on the molecular spatial disruptor?"

"You mean our new Death Ray?" exclaimed Drakken excitedly.

"Yes, if you prefer, the _Death Ray_", a hint of exasperation in the speaker's voice.

"It is nearly complete and this will be the greatest weapon I have ever created".

"Excellent. What of the Raider?"

"There has been no sign. Perhaps he has given up without his technological toys".

"He has many more toys at his disposal. Besides there have been signs, you just need to know where to look". Suddenly a large monitor on the wall activated and displayed a surveillance video of a shopping establishment. It was obviously Halloween as many shoppers were all dressed in outrageous costumes. In the crowd Drakken spotted the Red Raider following the Possible family.

"This surveillance video shows us the Raider is staying close to the Possibles".

"Why would he do that? Aren't they a danger to his plans and our own?"

"He has his reasons. Ironically, his reasons are closely aligned with ours. You see Kim Possible is pregnant again".

"How did she manage that?" asked Drakken.

"The Raider and DNAmy I suspect. We must make sure that this pregnancy goes well".

"Why?"

"Because, when this project is complete we're going to need a very specific test subject".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The armor was amazing. He was learning so much from it. This would be one of his most stupendous creations. It was good before he got ahold of it but he would make it better. The heat from the furnaces and the forges was intense with multiple henchmen aiding him transforming the Raider's armor.

When it was complete he would hunt down that blue idiot and take the project from him. If the Raider got in his way then he would deal with him as well. Dementor longed to see the Raider's reaction when he bore witness to the new Dementor armor.

Now if he could just finish the software interface issues. Dementor scanned his intelligence reports to find a suitable way to link the Raider's armor systems to his existing technology. There was some promising research going on in San Francisco, USA. He would monitor their progress and when necessary pay them a social visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. Gracie was in Ms. Sullivan's mathematics class just before the end of the day. She was looking forward to the break and a chance to catch up with some of her family, especially all of her uncles. The Thanksgiving dinner would take place at her grandparents' house with her grandmother, momma, and Emily doing the cooking.

"All right class before we close today I just wanted to ask if there was anyone who didn't have plans for a nice Thanksgiving celebration", asked Ms. Sullivan? No one in the class spoke up and the teacher nodded her head. "I thought so. I just wanted to remind everyone that as you celebrate your holiday to remember that there are people not as fortunate as you. Some who don't have the benefits you may have. So I challenge each of you to find some way to help someone over the holidays that may not have what we take for granted".

"How could we do that, ma'am?" asked Gracie.

"Well you could donate clothing or money to a charity. You could volunteer to work at a food kitchen for the homeless or be part of a program that delivers Thanksgiving meals to those who otherwise wouldn't receive one". Just then the bell sounded and the class excitedly started to file from the classroom.

"Take a Thanksgiving dinner to someone who wouldn't normally receive one. Yeah, I can do that", and a wicked grin crossed Gracie's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Mortenson was performing the ultra sound and Kim was ecstatic to see images of her new baby. She was now about ten weeks along and she was ready to get out of the first trimester. The bloating, constipation, fatigue, and headaches were getting old but she would not let that dampen her mood.

"Kim, I know I said this last time but I must admit that I didn't expect to see you here in this capacity. I'm glad for you, just surprised".

"I know what you mean. When we got this opportunity I thought either Shego or I would faint dead away from shock".

"Well I must admit you have a strong one here. It's only ten weeks but I can hear a fetal heartbeat. Normally you don't hear one until twelve weeks but it looks like this little girl wants to sing".

"Oh, please let me hear", said Kim excitedly. The doctor gave Kim a listen and Kim's face shone with a beautiful smile at the sound of the baby's heartbeat. "Shego is going to be so jealous. She wanted to be here to hear the baby's heartbeat but she had to work today".

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No. Just like before we are going round and round about what name to use. But don't worry I have a feeling the naming of this baby is going to be something special".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanksgiving at the Possible house was a sight to behold. Gracie had counted eighteen people in attendance. Of course her grandparents, Dr. James Possible and Dr. Anne Possible, the hosts, were here. Anne was busy in the kitchen with Shego and Emily preparing the Thanksgiving dinner. Kim, Zoe, and little Nicholas were at the kitchen table playing with Nicholas and talking to the kitchen crew. Her grandfather and her Uncle's Michael (MIGO) and Henry (HEGO) were watching the football game on television.

Her other Uncle's however were far more interesting. The Possible twins, her Uncle's Jim and Tim, had brought their dates a pair of brunette twin sisters themselves. The GO twins (WEGOs), her uncles Wesley and Wilfred, had also brought their dates a pair of blonde twin sisters. The dynamics of this grouping was spectacular to behold. The eight of them seemed to converse in a language all their own that only they could understand.

She had asked her Uncles, Jim and Tim, if they were planning to marry the twin girls and they only rolled their eyes and said something about "BOO" and "Hussah". She asked her Uncle Henry why he didn't bring a date and she got a story about a hero's life being a lonely life. Her Uncle Michael said that he had so many it was too difficult to choose which one to bring. That's was when her mother, Shego Michael's sister, made the comment that no woman would put up with someone so self-absorbed.

Gracie was sad that she couldn't have brought Billy but she knew that he was supposed to have dinner with his family. However, the band did have plans to practice together on Sunday.

The subject of Kim's pregnancy was a key part of almost every conversation with everyone excited by the new family addition.

When dinner finally came around, because of the dates her Uncle's had brought, Gracie was regulated to taking care of her sisters, her brother, and her Uncle Michael. The latter she figured she inherited because only her sisters could tolerate his endless supply of stories about himself.

After dinner and the family had talked and caught up on each other than everyone began to get ready to leave. Gracie said goodbye to all her Uncle's and their dates, for those who had them. She even saw her momma and her brother Hego hug each other. She knew that among her momma's brothers those two had proved the hardest to reconcile. Then she helped her parents and grandparents clean up the day's festivities. Finally she kissed her grandparents goodbye and her family left to go home. Her grandmother and Shego had of course prepared way more food than was consumed so a large part was sent home with them. It had been a good day and she was happy that she had such a loving family. Not everyone was so lucky. She knew she couldn't help everyone in the world at once but maybe she could help them one at a time. I've got to start somewhere, thought Gracie.

Tomorrow was black Friday and she knew her parents were going out to shop for things that Kim and eventually the new baby would need. Gracie told her parents of what she had heard at school and her wish to volunteer at a shelter that delivered meals to the needy. The food was donated on black Friday and was donated from food that had not been used the day before. Kim thought that was a wonderful and generous use of her time.

So the next morning Gracie put her plan into action. Friday morning was chilly outside which worked in her favor. She first put on the Red Raider suit and stuffed her Kimmunicator inside of it. Then she put on shoes and sweat pants with a large sweat shirt and hood. To complete her ensemble she put on gloves and the suit underneath was hidden from view. Finally she had to convince George to stay home which required her to give him a large hunk of cheese.

Gracie then put together a large meal from the leftovers of what they had brought back home. Her parents dropped her off at the shelter Gracie had looked up on-line and after talking with the shelter staff her parents left to do their shopping. Gracie promised she would be done that afternoon and she would catch a ride back home. She helped the staff prepare several meals but she kept her own supplies separate. After helping out for a few hours she enacted stage two of her plan. During a lull she collected her supplies and called for a cab.

When the cab arrived she pulled up her hood so that the driver couldn't get a good look at her face. She told him she wanted to go to Upperton quickly. The driver was initially unsure until Gracie showed him the cash for the drive and just like that they were off. They made very good time and when they reached the neighborhood Gracie wanted to go to she had the driver stop half a mile from her destination. The driver was confused but took Gracie's money and quickly left.

During the walk to the house, Gracie kept telling herself this wasn't necessarily a bad idea but it also might not be a good idea. How did she even know if he would be there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raider splashed water onto his face. Damn he was tired. Every search algorithm he had employed had yet to show any concrete results. His transportation, defenses, and weapons were prepared to the best of his ability, however, he needed a target. Drakken had dropped off the face of the planet. It wasn't like his normally flamboyant attempts to hide. Where was he hiding something like the project? The energy signature necessary for the project should be traceable to those who know what to look for.

Dementor was just as bad. He had been able to track some shipments of electronics and parts he thought Dementor would need to work on the armor to the west coast of the US. However, there the trail went cold and he hadn't had found a clue in days.

It was almost to the point where he considered exposing his position just to draw them out.

Suddenly the proximity alarm sounded. If that's who I've been seeking, than I may need to reevaluate my belief in a deity. He quickly put on his light armor and weapons. At the monitoring station he viewed the section where the alarm indicated an intrusion. What he saw was a single figure approaching the home's front entrance. The figure was hooded and alone while carrying a large bag. He focused the camera in to get a better look and when he did the world stopped making any sense.

"What in the name of H…", and the front door chime sounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie stood in front of the mansion and wondered again for the hundredth time if this was such a brilliant idea. It had seemed so selfless and good in the beginning but now that she was standing here she felt more than a little foolish. She pushed the door chime again and waited. Maybe he wasn't here. He might have moved on to another site or is out doing whatever villains do on the holidays. She didn't want to just leave all this here, but if no one showed up what else could she do?

"What are you doing here?"

Gracie startled a moment and almost dropped her bag of supplies. The voice had come from an intercom below a control panel next to the front door. She took a moment to compose herself and lower her heartbeat after that first shock. "I brought Thanksgiving dinner. I'm guessing you didn't have one yesterday".

"Gracie you can be traced here".

"Thought of that which is why I wore your suit. I figured out they can't trace me in it. What else you got?"

"Your communication device is traceable".

"Already thought of that which is why I have it inside my suit. So anything else..?" Gracie pointed to where she had the Kimmunicator stored.

"You are a known persona in the public eye and you could have been recognized".

"Why do think I wore this", she indicated the hood. "I also came in a cab and paid cash to leave no credit trail. I was let out half a mile away and walked here. Next?" For a few moments there was silence and Gracie wondered if she would be left outside when the door buzzed and opened.

Gracie walked through the door and the interior was dark even for midday. She closed the door behind her and walked to where she remembered the kitchen to be. Once at the kitchen she turned on the lights and saw the kitchen was furnished with tables, chairs, and she found a fairly well stocked supply of utensils. She also saw a layer of dust covering everything. So this hasn't seen any recent use. She took a rag and wetted it and began cleaning off the countertops and the table.

"If I had wanted a maid I could have hired a service". The Raider sighed as he entered the kitchen. Gracie saw that the Raider was wearing his light armor and mask. She saw him begin taking off his weapons and laying them against the wall.

"I'm not here to clean. I came because today I am delivering Thanksgiving dinner to those unfortunate enough to not otherwise have it".

"How do you know I didn't?" Gracie turned around her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot. Damn it! When she does that she looks just like her mother, thought the Raider. "You are correct I didn't".

"That is why I'm here. When was the last time you ate?"

"The day before yesterday".

"I thought so. Now sit down and we can have something to eat. I don't have all day before I'm missed". The Raider stepped over to a cabinet and pulled fourth a bottle of twenty-one year old scotch. He opened the bottle and obtained a glass and poured a liberal amount scotch into the glass.

"You're going to drink that straight and on an empty stomach?"

The Raider turned with deliberate slowness to the freezer. He opened it and took one cube of ice out and dropped one into the glass. He then walked back to the table setting the glass and bottle before him.

Gracie began pulling things out and sitting them on the table. There was turkey, ham, potatoes, beans, stuffing, and various other sides. She also removed bread for sandwiches. Then she got plates down and set the table with her at one end and the Raider at the other.

Gracie began fixing something for herself first and the Raider downed his first glass of scotch and poured another. He then reached for the food and began making himself a sandwich and obtaining several side dishes.

"Speaking of being missed how long do you have before that happens?"

"Oh, I still have awhile yet, don't worry".

"Do you mind if I worry. You realize you're off the grid at this moment. If your parents or Mr. Load begin to look for you, all hell could break loose? You and I both know your parents and they would move heaven and Earth to find you".

"I know that. But this is something I wanted to do".

You have guts and strength Gracie, thought the Raider. According to Kim's records and what I have witnessed so far you also have her fiery spirit. You also have Shego's _'I don't care what other people say attitude'_. "Why?"

"You told me you wouldn't lie to me. Is that correct?" The Raider nodded in the affirmative. "Then tell me who have you got now. Do you have anyone coming to you right now; family, friends, henchmen, fellow cohorts; I'll take anybody at this point".

"No one".

"So you are a one man wrecking crew out to save the world. That's about it".

The Raider downed his next glass of scotch. He then slowly began to laugh and soon his bellows began to shake the kitchen. It was several minutes before he calmed down enough to breathe normally. When done he refilled his glass but did not immediately drink.

Gracie was confused. She didn't think what she said was that funny. She smiled anyway because maybe she had finally wormed her way inside his defenses a little and she didn't want to lose this chance.

"It appears that I have been an ungrateful host. I thank you for this food and your insight."

"You're welcome. What are friends for?"

The Raider slammed his glass down on the table. Gracie was startled and slid her chair back. She couldn't see the Raider's eyes through his mask but from his body language she could imagine them boring into her. What did I say wrong, thought Gracie?

"Don't do that. We are not friends Gracie. We can't be. Not now".

"Why not?"

"Because if we are friends it will make it that much worse when I betray you."

"Are you going to betray me?"

"Yes, I am. Don't ask me why. I can't tell you now exactly when or where it will be, but I will. Believe me when I say that there is little in this world that would please me more than to call you my friend. But I can't claim that honor and you should not give it".

Gracie was surprisingly both hurt and comforted by the Raider's remarks. There was just something familiar about him that she could not place. He was sometimes an insensitive prick and other times an almost caring companion. He didn't make any sense.

"Very well". Perhaps I can twist this to my advantage. "You once told me that if I was willing, you could use my help".

"Yes". What are up to Gracie thought the Raider?

"Well if not friends then maybe partners because villains seem to betray each other all the time. Maybe I can help you and lessen the effect of the betrayal or find a way to do it to you first".

The Raider actually began choking on his scotch in response to Gracie's remark. Asking for help appeared inevitable to his plans. Perhaps it was time to start.

"Very well, but let's finish eating first". They finished their meal in companionable silence and then the Raider motioned for Gracie to follow her.

Gracie followed the Raider back to the concealed armory she had seen before. She saw that his computers where running and that several different screens where displaying various data on several different sites around the world.

"I have tried to track both Dementor and Drakken for several months now without any great success. I have concentrated on finance, research, and power issues hoping to find a trail that leads back to either of them".

"That may not be the best search plan. They are accustomed to people trying to track then that way. You mentioned that they are probably laying low trying to use the technology they stole from you. So I would try to anticipate what they would need to carry out their next move".

"That is not a bad idea. The hardware portion of my armor will not prove that difficult to manipulate but without my command codes Dementor will need to find more advanced software to interface with my armor. I can change my search algorithms to scan for recent tech advances or software thefts. Thank you Gracie".

"What about Drakken?"

"First things first. I will deal with Dementor then Drakken". The Raider moved over to one of his computer consoles and began opening some new functions.

"Give me your communication device, please". Gracie handed the Raider her Kimmunicator and the Raider punched some codes into it while adjusting his computer. When he was finished he handed it back to Gracie.

"If you wish to contact me, first enter this code. It will scramble the line and alert my communications. Do not tell anyone of this as I do not believe Mr. Load will find the change unless you give him reason to look for it. You should probably only use this in extreme emergencies".

"Well I should probably be going now". Gracie looked at the time and realized she needed to get back to Middleton quickly.

"I will give you a ride home".

"Please and thank you".

As they lifted off in the hovercraft and the Raider cloaked it for hidden flight they sped off toward Middleton.

"I have one more favor to ask of you Gracie".

"What's that?"

"Never come to this house again. I mean it".

"I promise".

Author's Notes:

_For those action junkies out there fear not. Next chapter we have the Christmas battle between Dementor and the Raider plus a shocking revelation (well to some it will be shocking)._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	13. One Demented Christmas

There was light dusting of snow outside the Possible palace. It was Christmas morning and the house was jumping with excitement. Shego was enjoying herself immensely. She was sitting on the edge of the living room coach with Kim sitting on the floor between her legs. Abby and Gracie were on the other couch and Abby was making a video of Nicholas viciously attacking any Christmas present he could get his little hands on. The youngest Possible girls Emily and her twin sister Zoe were themselves scrutinizing each other presents and trying to show how each of their own presents was better.

Kim was fourteen weeks pregnant and just into the second trimester. Most of the worst symptoms of the first trimester were over and Kim was glad.

"How did you talk me into this pregnancy?" whispered Kim to Shego.

"Me! Oh, no Mrs. Kimberly Anne this was first and foremost your plan", Shego kissed the top of Kim's head. Shego reflexively rubbed the new emerald necklace that Kim had gotten her. Kim held up new maternity wear that she had received from Shego.

Gracie and her sisters were looking at the new laptop computers their uncle Wade had sent them for Christmas.

It was then that the Kimmunicator suddenly buzzed.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Shego said in irritation.

"Maybe it's just Wade wishing us a merry Christmas?"

"Wanna Bet?" The whole Possible family looked at Kim as she picked up the Kimmunicator and opened the call.

"Trouble", said George, the mole rat, as he lovingly caressed his Christmas wheel of cheese.

"Hello Wade, merry Christmas".

Wade appeared with a Santa hat and beard. "Merry Christmas Possible family. Did the girls like their presents?"

"Yes, they did. Girls thank your Uncle Wade." said Kim.

"Thank you Uncle Wade", all three girls said in unison.

"You spoil them Wade. Where did you find such high-end computers?"

"Find them? I made them, Kim".

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking too. Is this a purely social call?"

"Sorry Kim, I wish it was. You might want to turn on your television to a national news channel".

"Why, what's up?"

"It seems that the hiatus of the three musketeers is over. Dementor and the Red Raider are celebrating Christmas morning by destroying downtown San Francisco".

"Cool", said Gracie as she picked up George, reached for the remote, and turned on the television.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Just a little bit earlier in San Francisco)

At a software company off of Market and 2nd street in San Francisco Dementor waited impatiently while his henchmen secured the building. With it being Christmas morning there was minimum of staff present. He and a dozen of his henchmen had gained entrance and neutralized the security alarms and what little security personnel was left on site. After that it took little time to hack into their computer servers to find the data he required.

This company was providing software for the neural interfacing of pilots with remote drones for the military. This software would prove useful in linking the neural interface between himself and his new armor. With this last piece, his technological terror machine would be ready for deployment.

"Vas is taking so long", complained Dementor to his chief tech henchman.

"Almost ready sir".

It was then that the fire alarm began sounding. The alarm Klaxons sounded throughout the building as the inert gas fire suppression system deployed in the computer area. Outside the computer areas the sprinkler systems came on dousing the outer corridors with water.

"I thought we deactivated the alarms?"

"The security alarms, not the emergency systems", said one of the henchmen.

"We must leave before the oxygen is depleted", warned Dementor.

"We have it, sir", and the chief tech pulled a disc from the server and handed it to Dementor. He was no fool. The timing of the alarm was too convenient.

"Go secure the floor", he ordered his henchmen, except the two nearest to him, "not you two, stay close to me".

The other henchmen left the room and spread out securing the floor. The water from the sprinklers was ankle-deep now and the alarm was still sounding. It was then that a ceiling panel fell away and a figure in red and black armor hung down wielding two glowing metal batons. The batons were of an advanced duralloy metal and each emitted a short-range high intensity electromagnetic force field. The Raider plunged the batons into the water and released the charge of the force fields. The water erupted in electric current and the ten henchmen did a dance of shock and then all fell to the water-logged floor. The Raider then dropped from the ceiling and began to approach Dementor's room.

"Stop him," Dementor shouted at the two remaining henchmen as he ran in the opposite direction. The two henchmen quickly closed with the Raider pulling forth electrical stun rods. The henchmen were well-trained and knew how to fight together. One attacked low and one attacked high. The Raider blocked each first strike with his batons. The henchmen then began to circle the Raider each trying to flank him.

"If you leave now you can probably clear before the authorities arrive and still be alive to collect your money. I won't offer this a second time," warned the Raider. The henchmen seemed to consider the offer but then they each lunged in from opposite sides. The Raider dodged backwards at the last second and each henchman stabbed the other producing an electrical stunning shock. The Raider followed through with clubbing each in the head and they fell unmoving to the floor.

"Now for you my little toaster strudel". The Raider followed where he thought Dementor had fled. He found an emergency stairwell leading down and he followed it until it finally exited the building. He found himself on Market street and this early on Christmas morning there were some, but few, pedestrians and cars on the street. Sirens sounded in the distance so he knew emergency services were responding to the fire alarm he had triggered.

Where did you go? The only other vehicles on the street were a few buses and one large covered supply truck. The Raider started to edge toward the supply truck when the rear end of the vehicle exploded outward.

From the raining debris of the truck a towering armored form unfolded. When it finally stood it was twenty feet tall and bristled with a covering of armor, gears, and weapons. The Raider could see some elements of his former armor in the machine but also saw major changes that meant his original armor was beyond reclaiming.

"You ruined it you ignorant ape", shouted the Raider.

From inside the armored torso Dementor could see the Raider on his forward monitor. From Inside he could control the armors movement and all its weapon systems. "You sound jealous my friend. Don't worry I can give you a demonstration of how my genius has turned your suit into the _Juggernaut_".

"Alpha command override Phi Beta three six emergency shutdown", shouted the Raider. Nothing happened. "Emergency purge all systems command override Vega One". Still nothing happened.

"Sorry, I was forced to delete all your command systems. It slowed my work but it is better this way as only I can issue commands. Let me show you". The left arm of the Juggernaut raised while it deployed the Raider's original plasma cannon.

The Raider jumped behind a parked bus as the cannon fired slicing through the vehicle. The beam cut through the bus until it hit the gas tank and then exploded. Dementor's screens were momentarily blinded by the blast and when they cleared he saw the Raider emerge from the smoke of the explosion and hurl strange disks at his Juggernaut. The blue disks struck and stuck to the forward chest plate and blue and white sparks radiated from the disks. However, they lasted only a moment and then the energy faded out and the disk dropped off.

"You didn't expect me to fall for the same trick you did Raider?" The Juggernaut turned toward the Raider and over its right shoulder a Gatling gun emerged and rapid fire 20 mm rounds began tracking after the Raider.

The Raider had no choice but to close on Dementor. He ran under a swipe of the Juggernaut's right arm and grabbed hold and swung up the arm. Quickly he clamored up the arm to the shoulder, narrowly avoiding the Gatling gun. He drew his sword, which itself emitted a short-range force field that created an edge only a few molecules thick that could slice through almost any metal. Dementor swung the Juggernaut around trying to shake the Raider free but to no avail. The Raider reached the back of the head and stabbed down between the armored plates through the gears into the central chest cavity. The blade passed through and Dementor cried in alarm when the blade appeared just in front of him and into his forward control panel. The Raider moved the blade back and forth trying to enlarge the whole.

"Close my friend but no cigarillo". Dementor flipped a different control and the exterior of the Juggernaut flashed with electrical energy.

"Arrrrgh", the Raider cried and fell from the Juggernaut striking the hood of a smart car on the side of the street. Armor insulated some of the shock, thought the Raider, but my legs are still numb. Need to move or I'm done.

Dementor turned the Juggernaut around and raised an armored foot into the air above the Raider's prone form. The Raider drew out his grapple and fired to a building across the street where it latched and began retracting. As the Juggernaut's foot came down the Raider was pulled roughly on his back across the street.

Legs beginning to come back, thought the Raider, as he pulled himself up.

"You need to start fighting smarter", said Dementor as he picked up and hurled the smart car at the Raider.

The Raider didn't have any time to move and only raised his arms before impact. The car and the raider blew through the store front of a nearby building.

Neither the Raider nor Dementor had noticed a local television camera crew was now on site and filming the entire fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!" yelled Gracie as she watched the television showing the Raider smashing into the building.

"Ouch", cringed George as he watched from Gracie's shoulder.

"Calm down Gracie. This isn't some football game," said Abby.

"I can choose a side to cheer for and I choose the Raider".

"Good luck. Looks to me like he is getting his ass kicked. Good riddance to bad rubbish".

"Personally I hope they take out each other", said Shego from where she still sat hugging Kim.

"I just hope GJ doesn't call wanting you to go clean this up", said Kim wrapping her arms around Shego's arms.

"Don't worry. I have faith the Raider will win", said Gracie.

"Wanna bet?" asked Abby.

"How much?"

"A one day spa treatment of the winner's choice".

"You're on".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dementor maneuvered the Juggernaut closer to the building the Raider was blown into. He brought forth the Gatling gun and sprayed the area with random destruction.

"Come out my little Raider. Don't tell me you have succumbed to the Juggernaut already?"

A window in the building above exploded outwards and the Raider fell to the Juggernaut's shoulder. With his sword he sliced through the Gatling gun. Dementor tried to reach up and grab the Raider but missed and the Raider swung to the left arm and stabbed his sword through the plasma cannon. His victory was short-lived as Dementor's right arm punched the Raider away from the now inoperable plasma cannon.

The Raider flew off the Juggernaut and impacted the roof of another nearby bus and then landed on the street below.

"No hide and seek," said Dementor as he closed and picked up the bus planning to drop it on the Raider. However, when he saw the other side there was no one present. The Raider dropped down from the bus swinging to the Juggernaut and stabbed his sword into its right ankle.

Inside the Juggernaut, alarm signals began sounding as his controls screen displayed the damage to his armor. Dementor turned and threw the bus down narrowly missing the Raider. The Raider began fleeing up Market Street away from the bay area. Dementor could see the Raider was moving gingerly as if he was wounded. However, his own armor was damaged as well. His primary weapon systems were crippled and his right leg was also moving slowly from the damage done by the Raider. He pursued the Raider but was slowed down by the annoying control and electrical cables to those stupid cable cars.

The Raider suddenly turned and hurled several knives at the Juggernaut. Dementor raised the Juggernaut's right arm and blocked the barrage. However, only a second later several explosions detonated on his arm. The damage was cosmetic but he lost sight of the Raider. Then the Raider appeared right below him.

The Raider stabbed up under the front armor plate through the groin of the Juggernaut trying to reach Dementor inside. The strike was good the blade penetrated up through several gears but only pierced the seat Dementor sat on. The right arm of the Juggernaut grasped down and caught the raider by the left arm. He lifted him up and smashed him into the street before hurling him through the storefront of another building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crunch, looks like a spa day for me", laughed Abby.

"It's not over yet. You don't know him. He will never give up", said Gracie scowling with her arms crossed.

"Yeah", agreed George as he mimicked Gracie's stance.

"And you know him?" asked Shego.

"Yes, I do", said Gracie with conviction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This isn't going exactly like I planned, thought the Raider. Never meant for him to get inside that damned thing. Alright how bad am I hurt? Light headed and groggy so I probably have a concussion. Ribs broken moving of their own accord. Left arm dislocated and useless. Running out of options. I've only been able to make one real hole in that thing. That will have to be enough. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book but it's all I've got left.

Dementor and his Juggernaut armor limped up to the building he threw the Raider into and crouched down looking in. "You have done very well my little friend. But I can tell how badly you are hurt. Let us end this charade."

Several round grenades flew from the building to land at the Juggernaut's feet. They exploded creating a billowing cloud of black smoke. Dementor immediately switched his optics to infrared and rose up backing into the street where the Raider would have to come to him.

"That trick won't work on me Raider". Dementor continued to scan the ground expecting the Raider to try to close again but seeing nothing.

"Looking the wrong way, dude," said the Raider as he ran like a tightrope acrobat across a cable car line. The Raider leapt once again to the back of the Juggernaut and this time shoved one of his batons down the whole his sword had cut earlier. The Raider then discharged the baton's energy into Dementor's control cockpit. The effects were devastating. The Juggernaut swayed and turned until it slowly but finally fell over on it back. The Raider rode it down swinging to the front chest plat as it fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There it is. The Raider takes it to the house. Spa day for me. Yeah, spa day for me", Gracie danced before the television.

"Booyah", said George as danced his own happy dance.

"Gracie, please sit down, I want to see this", said Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Juggernaut crashed, the Raider took a short bit of line from his cable gun and wrapped it around his left wrist he then tied it off to a piece of the chest armor. He then counted to three and pulled hard wrenching his arm back into its socket. The pain was incredible and he nearly passed out. I definitely must have a concussion. Then the Raider heard the sound of approaching sirens and knew he did not have long to act.

The Raider used his sword and quickly severed the front chest plate of the Juggernaut removing it in one piece. The interior of Dementor's creation was a smoky ruin. Dementor himself had lost his helmet and his hair stood on end.

"You could have killed me!" Dementor screamed.

"I was trying awfully damned hard." The Raider reached down and grasped Dementor about the throat. "The only thing that is going to stop me from finishing the job is you telling me where Drakken is."

"I don't know", said Dementor who began to choke as the Raider's grip tightened. "All I found was some communication correspondence between Drakken and whoever is backing him."

"Who is backing him? I need to know."

"I don't know a name. It's just that they act like…"

"Act like what?" Demanded the Raider.

"They act like Drakken only older, smarter, and more evil. That's all I know, I swear."

The Raider suddenly looked away from Dementor. His blood turned to ice. That's how Drakken was able to do it. It can't be. I blew the room. The explosives were set and they couldn't have stopped it. There would only have been moments left. There was only enough power for one or …two jumps.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed the Raider into the sky as the large crowd that now surrounded the street battle watched the exchange. "Gracie, I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

The Raider now leaned in close to Dementor. He grasped part of the control panel and with strength Dementor did not think was possible he bent the panel trapping Dementor.

"You will wait here to be arrested by the authorities. What you tell them is your own affair but if I were you I would beg to be placed in the deepest darkest prison they have. Because if you interfere with me again I will end you, permanently. Got it." Dementor merely nodded not trusting his voice.

The Raider now grabbed the armored chest plate and ran/stumbled into the crowd. No one stopped him as he made his way to a nearby building. He entered the building as the police arrived outside. Although it hurt very much he made his way up the stairs to the roof where his hovercraft was waiting. He uncloaked the craft entered it and took off quickly disappearing into the sky above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Proconsul sat in his very comfortable chair watching the main view screen. He was enjoying the battle in San Francisco immensely. The Raider and Dementor were tearing each other to pieces was simply delicious.

Doctor Drakken stood to the side of the Proconsul also watching the screen with the Proconsul. The sight of the Proconsul still unnerved him. He looked very much like Drakken himself but with a few differences. The man had blue skin that had lightened with age. His hair was white as a ghost and his arms and legs were frail looking. However, his eyes shone with intelligence and such malevolence that Drakken could not hold his stare.

The video of the battle had drawn to a close and Drakken could see the Raider was victorious. Good, he didn't mind seeing that little German shrimp get his comeuppance. He then saw the Raider scream something and then run off with a piece of whatever Dementor had built from his armor.

"He has finally figured it out," said the Proconsul.

"Figured what out?" asked Drakken.

"Figured us out. He now realizes how you bested him and that I am here."

"Doesn't that make him more dangerous?"

"Yes it does".

"Isn't that a bad thing? He just beat Dementor".

"We are not that simpleton. The Raider now knows he was played. He now knows he has worked for us this entire time. His pain, frustration, and helplessness will be like sweet ambrosia to us."

The Proconsul now rose from his chair and began pacing the room. "He has alienated all those who might aid him, except one. We will deal with her and her family soon enough."

"Will we then eliminate them?"

"At the proper time, yes." The Proconsul now moved toward the exit of the room. "Who would have thought that after all these years of searching I would find the perfect sidekick in myself."

After the Proconsul had left Drakken just stared after him. "Sidekick?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nooooooooooo! Gracie, I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

Everyone in the Possible living room sitting before the television heard the Raider speak these words. They saw the Raider say something to Dementor that the camera didn't pick up. The Raider then picked up a piece of Dementor's machine and hurried off into the crowd. The camera quickly lost the raider when he slipped inside of a building just ahead of the police.

Gracie watched in silence as every head in the room turned in her direction. Her parents, sisters, and Abby all looked at her with questioning faces.

"I'm going to my room", said Gracie as she quickly escaped the scrutiny of her family.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Abby.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out", Shego said as she stood up.

"Not without me", said Kim as she reached out her hand and Shego helped her to stand.

Gracie held her favorite large stuffed bear as she rocked back and forth on her bed. George sat next to her trying to comfort her but not knowing how to fix this. Oh, please don't let anyone make anything of this. Maybe no one caught what he said. Maybe they will just write it off as chance. As if.

There was a tentative knock at her bedroom door. She considered not responding but they knew she was here so what did it matter. "Come in".

Kim Possible opened the door and saw her eldest daughter sitting and rocking back and forth on her bed. The girl was trying to put on a brave face but Kim knew fear when she saw it. She entered the room and Shego came in after her. Gracie didn't raise her eyes to either of her parents so Kim and Shego exchanged worried glances. Kim sat on the bed with Gracie as Shego pulled up a chair from Gracie's desk and sat next to the bed.

"Gracie dear is there anything you want to tell us?" Asked Kim in a soft and controlled tone.

"About what?"

"About what we saw on the television earlier".

"You mean about the fight between Dementor and the Raider. That was cool wasn't it?"

"No, Gracie I mean about when the Raider said your name".

"I'm not the only Gracie in the world you know", Gracie dissembled.

"That's true but you're the only Gracie we have here and the only one that has a history with the Raider". Kim could see that Gracie was very uncomfortable about this.

"Yeah, we went on that thing together to rescue grandfather. Lots of fun".

"We know about that. Is that the only thing?" asked Shego.

Gracie was silent for several seconds. This is what she had dreaded all along. She had told herself she wasn't lying as long as they didn't ask her directly about the Raider. But now they were asking.

"No." Gracie said meekly.

"Oh, Gracie," said Shego as her palm struck her forehead. Kim quickly held out her hand forestalling anything further from Shego.

"What do you mean honey? Have you dealt with the Raider other than that time?"

"Yes". Gracie knew the jig was up. She put down her bear and turned to face both her parents with her back straight. Both Kim and Shego noticed the change in Gracie's demeanor.

"When?" asked Kim.

"You remember when we went to the mall trick or treating this Halloween. I found the Raider following us in the mall." Gracie indicated a picture on her desk. The photo was a selfie showing Gracie in her Raider outfit and mask with another person dressed in a Raider's costume. As Kim looked closely she realized the significance of the picture and that it wasn't a costume.

"What was he doing following us and why didn't you tell us?" asked Shego her voice rising. "The girls and Nicholas were there they could have been in danger".

"He wasn't there to fight. He was only keeping an eye on us and I think he might have been protecting us".

"Protecting us? Why would you think that?" asked Kim.

"Something he said about being invested in our family. Somehow I believe we're part of whatever it is he is doing".

"You're only telling us this now?" Shego said as her voice went up an octave.

"It's only a feeling I have. I don't known for certain".

"Was that the only time?" asked Kim.

"No. I also took him Thanksgiving dinner on black Friday".

Shego now buried her face in her hands and Kim inhaled deeply and placed her hands protectively over her belly. She suddenly felt like she could be very ill. Kim took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves before speaking.

"Gracie we were not the only ones to see what just happened in San Francisco. What if someone connects you to the Raider? You could be viewed as aiding him since you knew his whereabouts but didn't inform anyone. This could ruin your future".

"I know I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that I don't think he's like all the other villains".

"He is a villain and a killer Gracie. I have fought enough people like him to know", said Shego.

"That's not true. He could have killed me. He could have killed either of you. You've seen him fight. You've seen the weapons he had at his disposal. He could have left a trail of bodies a mile wide by now, but he hasn't".

"That doesn't mean he is not a ruthless villain Gracie", said Kim.

"He is not ruthless. He is certain. There is a difference".

"What do you mean Gracie?" asked Kim.

Gracie knew this was the moment of truth. If she was ever going to explain what she had felt about the Raider this would be the time. She was just so scared that she was going to mess this up.

"Alright. This is what I think. He, the Raider, knows of something or suspects something really terrible is going to happen. Whatever it is he thinks it will affect the entire world. Therefore, he believes that anything he does to prevent it is justified as being the lesser of evils. Because of this he is certain that what he is doing is necessary. I think he is ashamed of what he is doing. That is why he appears to be cold and insensitive at one moment and caring at another".

"If it's so terrible why doesn't he ask for help?" asked Shego.

"Because he is certain that what he has to do will not be approved of."

Kim saw how much this meant to her daughter. But Gracie was only fifteen years old and the Raider might be using her age to manipulate her. Regardless of Gracie's feeling on the matter this had to end.

"Gracie listen to me. I want you to promise me that you won't seek out the Raider ever again", Kim said in as much of a stern voice as she could muster.

"I won't. He already made me promise him that I wouldn't. So I expect I'm in trouble now?"

"Young lady you are in so much trouble that I doubt your mother and I will ever be able to adequately express our feelings on the matter. But I assure you we shall try", said Shego as she rose from her chair and sat down on the other side of Gracie. Both parents then hugged their daughter and held her for several minutes with no one willing to break the silence. Kim and Shego looked into each other's eyes over Gracie's shoulder and both were in agreement that ultimately they were just happy their daughter was safe.

"Does this mean I don't get my Spa day?" said Gracie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hovercraft was on autopilot as the Raider sat in the central cabin as he winced in pain. He was bandaging his ribs by himself and that was both difficult and painful. He had applied over a dozen stitches to various cuts on his body and his medical scanner did confirm that he had suffered a concussion. His shoulder hurt and he probably needed to go to a hospital but knew that he couldn't.

Serves you right you arrogant prick. You are far too used to being able to power your way through everything. It almost cost you this time.

The Proconsul here. How could I have been so stupid? I built it all for him. The project. The device. He just sat back and let me do all the dirty work. Now he has it all and what have I got? The Raider looked to the large chest plate from Dementor's armored suit. The leftovers and the remains.

He has anticipated my ever move perfectly. So what am I going to do now? I'm going to have to find him and take the project from him. Which means I am going to have to do what he doesn't expect. There is no way around it, I'm going to need help.

The Raider staggered into the cockpit and activated his communication equipment he punched in a set of codes and had to hope that she was alone.

Suddenly Gracie's face appeared on the screen as she answered her Kimmunicator.

"Hello, Gracie. Are you alone?"

"Yes. But I shouldn't be talking to you". The Raider could see that Gracie was apparently distressed and upset that he had called. "You outed me to my parents today".

"I did? When?"

"When you beat Dementor there were television cameras on you and they recorded what you said and you mentioned me".

The Raider played back the fight in his mind and then remembered his lapse in the end where he spoke Gracie's name. "Unfortunate. I'm sorry, it did not occur to me".

"Why did you call?"

The Raider didn't want to expose her anymore but if his plan was going to work he needed help. "You said you wanted to help. Did you mean it?" He saw the internal struggle wage across Gracie's face.

"I promised not to seek you out ever again but nothing was said about you seeking me out. What do you need?" Asked Gracie as she smiled. That smile did more to wash away the pain of his injuries than all the medicines in the world. The Raider was stunned. This girl was made of stern stuff. She was worth thousands of him.

"I'm going to do something radical and I need you do some things for me".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day after Christmas and Doctor Betty Director of GJ sat in the conference room across from her office watching a replay of the Christmas battle in San Francisco. Special agent Will Du entered the room and set down a coffee cup next to Betty. She took the cup and sipped as she watched Dementor and the Raider tear Market Street and themselves to pieces.

"Hold replay", ordered Betty and the scene froze with the Raider poised over the fallen form of Dementor trapped in his armor.

"Status update?"

"We have Dementor and his henchmen in custody. We have what remains of his armored suit in evidence and the science division is going over it now", said Will as he checked his computer pad.

"Is Dementor talking?"

"Yes, but he isn't giving us much that we did not already know. He doesn't know the current locations of either the Red Raider or Doctor Drakken".

"What is you analysis of the situation?"

"You were right Director. They do seem to be feeding on each other. With Dementor out-of-the-way I expect the Raider's next target to be Drakken".

"That is my opinion as well".

"You're thinking of leaving him alone and seeing if he can succeed in finding Drakken".

"Yes".

"But if the Raider does succeeds in finding Drakken. Then he takes over whatever it is that they have put together. How do we know that situation won't actually be worse?"

"Because we have nothing that ties Drakken back to us".

"Do we have something that ties the Raider back to us?"

"Continue replay", said Betty and the video showed the end of the battle between the Raider and Dementor.

The screen showed the Raider saying, "Noooooooo! Gracie, I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

"Hold Replay."

"You think the Raider is referring to the Possible girl. The one he kidnapped and took with him when they retrieved Dr. James Possible".

"Yes, I do. I think she means something to the Raider and I believe they have had correspondence outside of the incident you mentioned. I believe he will try to contact her again so I want her monitored twenty-four hours a day. I want full surveillance while she is at home, school, wherever she goes. All communications connected to her I want our people hearing, reading, and seeing whatever it is".

"You realize her parents probably would not approve of this".

"I'll deal with her parents when the time comes. Until then carry out what I have said".

"Yes, director." Agent Du got up and left the conference room.

Betty stretched her arms and felt her back ache. She had hoped to have more time off for Christmas but work always seemed to get in the way.

Agent Du rushed back into the conference room. "Director, an urgent call for you. It's the Red Raider".

Betty's eyebrows went up in surprise. This was unexpected. She reached forward and activated the remote control on the rooms monitor. The scene shifted from the battle in San Francisco to one showing the masked red face of the Raider.

"Good afternoon director. The intelligence reports on you do not accurately describe just how striking a figure you are".

"Can the flattery. I'm not some fifteen year old girl". Betty saw the Raider flinch at her remark. She was right it was Gracie Possible and she did mean something to him. Betty drew first blood in this match and that made her happy.

"I apologize for interrupting your holiday season. But I believe you and I need to have a talk", said the Raider as he regained his composure.

"What are we talking about?"

"I wish to turn myself in to GJ in return for certain concessions".

"Why should we negotiate?"

"I offer you intelligence on what Drakken and I have worked on and the dangers of his current project. Believe me Director you want to make this deal".

"What kind of concessions?"

Author's Notes:

_Darn this chapter seemed to go on forever. A new alliance is about to arise. A game of cat and mouse begins where it is not a question of if someone will be betrayed but only when._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	14. The Interrogation

The GJ special records and archive facility, code-named _Clearinghouse, _was housed in the Middle Rocky mountain range in north-eastern Utah. The facility was a minimal security installation that housed minimal staffing and was basically a large hanger and receiving station surrounded by a plethora of both computer and hard copy record storage. Almost all records here were redundantly stored elsewhere as well but this installation housed the most complete record system that GJ possessed.

The installation also contained a small interrogation and containment unit for the debriefing of any necessary people. The unit now held only one prisoner. This prisoner had arrived unannounced at the facility and surrendered himself to GJ only 12 hours earlier on December 27th. Since then the interrogation had been going on nonstop.

The day before the prisoner and GJ, specifically the Director of GJ, had agreed to the terms of his surrender. That he would turn himself in at a location of his choosing was the prisoner's first condition. That he be free from immediate prosecution, medical examination, or have his true identity exposed until such time as GJ could verify the validity of his information was his second condition. The third condition was that if GJ judged it necessary he would like to assist in the hunt and apprehension of those who had betrayed him. The last condition was that team Possible would be present for his interrogation.

The viewing room next to the interrogation room was cold and damp. The lighting was inadequate and the room probably had not seen use in some time as most of these things took place at far more secure facilities. The four people who stood within were all looking through the two-way mirror as Special Agent Will Du conducted the interrogation. The prisoner sat handcuffed before agent Du wearing a black and red jumpsuit with mask that hid all facial features. The suits armor plates and all weapon and technology had been removed.

The first individual watching the interrogation was Supervisor Crystal Sterling the administrator of the _Clearinghouse_. The second was Doctor Betty Director head of GJ. The last two were members of team Possible independent contractors to GJ, Ronald Stoppable and Shego Possible. Dr. Director had invited both of them to come to the _Clearinghouse_ and they had accepted. They all watched as Agent Du stood up from the table in the other room and left the prisoner alone.

A few moments later Agent Du entered the viewing room carrying a cup of coffee that he immediately handed to the Director. "Can you give us a few minutes Crystal?" asked Betty before Agent Du made his report. The supervisor of the _Clearinghouse _nodded to the Director and left the viewing room. The Director began sipping her coffee as she looked back toward the prisoner.

"Report."

"This is what we have learned from the subject. As far as his name he is still only giving us the moniker of the Red Raider. He claims to be a soldier from the future date unknown, which gained access to time displacement equipment. He further claims to have used this equipment to come back in time to prevent a future world calamity".

"How noble of him", stated Shego?

"Further he claims that to prevent the misuse of the equipment he destroyed it in the future. However, he is now concerned that before it was destroyed someone from his time has followed him into our timeframe".

"Did he say who followed him?" asked the Director.

"He only mentioned that this person seems to be the one helping Doctor Drakken but he refuses to elaborate further".

"Why? Asked Ron.

"For the same reason he refuses medical scans or to reveal his identity. He says it would cause irreparable damage to this timeline".

"How convenient", said Shego?

"What about our passive scans told us about him?" asked the Director?

"They have confirmed that he is male and that he appears to be in his middle to late twenties in age. He also appears to have already recovered from the majority of the wounds he suffered in battle with Dementor on Christmas Day. This suggests that he has a healing factor that rivals that of Ms. Shego Possible. He has also displayed incredible damage resistance, accelerated physical attributes, and feats of strength far in excess of normal human development".

"Are you saying he is a meta-human?" asked Shego.

"That is my theory", said Agent Du.

"What of his equipment, have we been able to determine anything from it?" asked the Director.

"So far our analysis has determined it is very advanced and some of it uses technology beyond anything we have presently made or even theorized", said Agent Du.

"What of the robberies and the technology they stole. What is Drakken and this so-called associate trying to build?" asked the Director.

"He claims the project is another time displacement device. He says to ensure the future calamity is avoided and the time line is repaired he requires another such device. Something about the circle must be completed".

"So what does Drakken plan to do with it?" asked Ron.

"He is not sure but he believes that Drakken is also constructing a new and more powerful particle beam energy weapon for world conquest".

"Drakken has made dozens of Death Rays over the years and he has never come close to conquering the world with them. The fallacy is that he can only destroy one thing at a time so there is always a way to stop him before he goes too far", said Shego.

"That has been the case in the past but the prisoner says that if Drakken gains access to the time displacement equipment and the particle weapon he will be able to fire the beam through the time portal. He says with only a few minor time calibrations he can could send the particle beam through time to strike at dozens or possibly hundreds of targets simultaneously".

"So he could strike against anyone or anything at the same time. Devastating the world's ability to fight back. What has the science division said of the prisoner's theories?" asked the Director.

"I have given the science division the list of equipment the prisoner stole and a synopsis of his plan and while they don't understand it all, they claim it could be possible. They are requesting access to the prisoner as quickly as allowable".

"No one gains access to this prisoner without my personal consent is that understood".

"Yes, Director".

"I want to speak with him", said Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few hours earlier at a hidden lair)

Doctor Drakken viewed the latest intelligence reports. He was disturbed by what they had revealed. However, he was also curious to find out what his partner would think of them. He strode to the control center trying to anticipate the Proconsul's response. He needed to begin to understand the man because things weren't proceeding as he originally thought they would.

He found the Proconsul once again sitting in his favorite chair. The Proconsul wore an ankle length purple robe and carried a small remote like device that Drakken had never been able to get away from his person for examination. The elderly version of himself was watching several different global news feeds at the same time.

"You have something new to report?" said the Proconsul as Drakken entered the room.

"An intelligence report from our source in GJ. It seems the Raider has surrendered to GJ. He is in custody at a minimal security records facility and is presently under interrogation by the head of GJ and Team Possible".

"Interesting. Is Kim Possible herself reported to be at the facility?"

"No. She is not".

"So many of our enemies in one spot. I think this may be a golden opportunity to test some of our prototypes and eliminate some of our enemies at the same time. How many of the Beta Betas do we have on-line?"

"Twelve".

"Send them in. The Raider has played his part. Now it is time for him to exit the stage".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Agent Du this coffee is cold could you bring me another cup?" asked Doctor Director.

"Yes, Director", Agent Du eyed the Director critically but left the viewing room as he recognized a dismissal when heard one.

"What are you after Shego?" asked the Director.

"He asked for us to be here, didn't he? The director turned and raised an incredulous eyebrow at both Shego and Ron. "This guy has been gunning for us. I want to know why."

"I do as well", said Ron.

"Alright. But just talk. I'm not saying I believe his story yet but I don't want to lose this opportunity to stop Drakken and end this whole thing".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego had been quiet all morning. No snarky comments. No quick puns. No attempts to irritate Doctor Director or put down GJ. Ron was almost afraid to be in same room with her. He had fought against and alongside Shego for so many years that he knew she was most dangerous when she's like this. As he followed her toward the door of the interrogation room he really started to feel a bit sorry for the Raider. However, this guy brought it on himself.

Shego opened the door and Ron saw the plasma burn ignite so fast he actuality flinched from it. The Raider was still sitting at the interrogation table his hands handcuffed before him. Shego exploded through the door and her plasma charged right cross lifted the Raider out of his chair and slammed him, hard, into the far wall of the room.

"Stay away from my daughter, asshole!" said Shego as she strode to the far side of the table and demurely sat down. The Raider rolled onto his back and shook his head the left side of his mask charred from the plasma burn. Ron walked over to the Raider and offered him a hand up.

"I have seen this in movies. Does this mean you are the good one?" asked the Raider of Ron. Ron pulled the Raider up and placed a beautiful left jab into the Raider's solar plexus. The Raider doubled over and once again collapsed to the floor.

"No. I'm afraid that is not the situation", said Ron as he left the Raider laying on the floor and walked over behind Shego and leaned against a wall.

After a few seconds the Raider began laughing. His laughter was interrupted by occasional coughing as he tried to pull in air. Shego sat drumming her fingers on the table. The Raider managed to sit up and crawled back to the table. He looked up and only the top of head and his masked eyes were visible over the top of the table.

"Time travel, a cornucopia of misplaced introductions. You may not believe this, but I had so many scenarios in mind for our first chance at a real conversation. Surprisingly enough, this was one of them". The Raider finally managed to sit back up in his chair.

"Funny. This is exactly where I thought our first talk would be", said Shego as she pulled out a nail file and began to sharpen her gloves.

"Ms. Shego Possible. Do you know I once saw a picture of you in the future? You looked much as you do now. I also read your extensive GJ personnel files. After seeing that picture and reading those files I have always wanted the opportunity to talk to you".

"Fine. I'm here, let's talk. I assume you are familiar with the term quid pro quo?" The Raider nodded. "Good, I'll begin. What is your interest in my family?"

The Raider leaned forward propping his chin up on his handcuffed hands. "While traveling back in time I was unable to get exact instructions on everything I was supposed to do. However, I do know that your family is part of what I must do to prevent a certain future from manifesting".

"What part does my family play?"

"It involves the death of a family member".

"Are you threatening someone in my family?" Shego rose out of her chair her hands lit with green plasma fire. The Raider did not flinch and Ron was impressed because he knew the Raider stared into the face of death itself if Shego thought he threatened her family.

"No. Actually the opposite. I am trying to avoid the death of any member of your family. One of my most important mission parameters is to ensure the survival of your entire family. Quid pro quo?"

"What do you want to know?" asked Shego as she once again sat down in her chair.

"Why did you leave Mr. Lipski all those years ago, just before you married Kim Possible?"

"He crossed the line and did something I couldn't condone".

"So if you could go back in time and tell your younger self that Mr. Lipski's plan was wrong and it crossed the line would you do it? Would you stop the conception of your daughter and your marriage?"

"No, I would not."

"Why?" asked the Raider.

"Because Drew crossed the line with his manipulation of Kim and me, but we worked with the consequences to produce a good outcome. Quid pro quo. What are you really trying to accomplish?"

"I'm crossing the line and working to produce a good outcome. More than that I can't say".

Shego was about to respond when she heard a knock on the mirrored glass. She rose from her chair and followed Ron toward the door.

"I hope Gracie didn't get in too much trouble. She really is a gentle and good person", said the Raider.

"I blame you not my daughter. I will always stand by my children."

"Even when they have done something bad?"

"Even then".

"Someday I will have to hold you to that".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron saw Doctor Director standing in the hallway outside the interrogation room. She did not look happy and neither did the six heavily armed GJ agents behind her. These agents were her personal guard the best GJ had. The Director waited until the door closed behind Shego before saying anything.

"I said just talk. I agreed to certain conditions in good faith to arrange the surrender of this prisoner. You just made a liar out of me", the Director's tone was as cold as an arctic winter.

"He has fast healing factor. What we did won't hurt him", replied Shego nonchalantly.

"I invited you here as a courtesy. I have respected and tolerated your actions over the years because you and your team are some of if not the best assets we have. But if you ever strike a prisoner in my care again I will sacrifice as many of my people, including myself, as necessary to take you down. That goes for you too Mr. Stoppable".

"Careful Betty. We don't take well to threats". Shego advanced nose to nose with the Director. Ron tensed and the agents behind the Director raised their weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no coffee left in the officer's lounge so Special Agent Will Du headed for the command center. He figured someone there would have some. He knew the Director was removing him from the scene so she could work with Team Possible alone. Even after all this time he still had reservations about using civilian contractors, such as Team Possible, for high security issues like this. He entered the _Clearinghouse's_ control room to find staff in the middle of situation.

"I can't believe these idiots at archives are doing it again?" said one of the GJ control techs.

"You'd think they could at least signal us or file a simple flight plan before they drop their stuff right down on top of us", another tech complained.

"What is going on?" said Agent Du as he strode up to stand next to the agents.

"We have an unscheduled flight going over. Probably just a routine records drop, sir", said the first tech.

"They haven't contacted us but we get them all the time, they probably think they're just too busy to bother with the proper paperwork", said the second tech.

"We have an Omega level prisoner on site and the Director of GJ in attendance and you tell me we are being overflown by an unregistered flight with no contact that is dropping things on us?" Agent Du all but screamed.

"Yeah, we're just a records storage facility", said the first tech.

"Morons", yelled Agent Du and he searched the command console and pressed the alarm button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm Klaxons began ringing and Shego and the Director stood eyeing each other. Ron and the agents waited as the seconds ticked by wondering which of the women would blink first. The Director raised her communicator to her lips without breaking eye contact with Shego.

"Report status".

"Agent Du here Director. We have been overflown by an unidentified transport that has dropped multiple bogies that are decelerating and will be on top of us within thirty seconds. I have requested back up and support but nothing will get here within the next fifteen minutes".

"Open the arms locker and place all personnel on combat status. My transport will have more weapons than this whole facility so we need to secure that first". The Director turned too her guards. "Too the hanger that is the most likely access point for them". She turned back to Shego and Ron. "You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", said Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raider heard the alarm. He sighed in frustration, if this isn't a trick by GJ then I must assume that Drakken has a source inside. The Proconsul doesn't want me gaining support. Very prudent of him.

I had planned to negotiate before I tried to escape but maybe the reverse could work as well. In the end it will take more than just a common enemy to convince them.

He looked to the mirror in the interrogation room. Can't tell if anyone is still watching so I'll just have to risk it. He slid one of his gloves off and from the fingers produced several slim metallic rods. He stood up and with but a small exertion of strength snapped the handcuffed freeing his hands. He then went to the door and probed its length with the rods from his glove. It took only a few seconds to decode the doors security and with deft fingers bypass the locks. The door to the interrogation room slid open and the hallway outside was clear.

He moved quickly and quietly down the corridor until he found what he wanted. A single records tech was typing away on a computer while staring annoyingly at the alarm buzzer. The tech never saw him coming until the Raider lifted him up and slammed him against a wall.

"Where did they take my equipment?"

"What?" said the tech in obvious fear and confusion?

The Raider slammed him once again into the wall. "Last chance. My equipment where did they take it?"

"They took all your things to research down the hall. That way".

"Thank you", the Raider slammed the tech once again and dropped his unconscious body to the floor.

If my guess is right they will need some help, but first things first. The Raider had not chosen this records facility by chance. There was something he had to do first.

Author's Notes:

_Well the month of May is nearly over. I would like to thank everyone who has viewed this story which has reached over 1,200 for this month alone, almost 50 per day, and we are not finished yet. I would also like to thank my reviewers who have inspired me and helped keep me on track. _

_There is some fun and some fights coming up very quickly. But don't worry the story is really about the ties of family. _

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	15. Jailhouse Rock

Through the _Clearinghouse's_ control room's front window Special Agent Will Du stared out over the entry hangar. He had closed and locked down the hanger entry doors but he could already see areas on the doors begin to glow red. Something was cutting through the six feet of steel and doing it fast.

"All personnel get to the weapons locker", Will told the control room staff.

"We're not combat personnel", whined one of the techs.

Will grabbed the man by the collar and hurled him toward the exit. "Today you are, now move!"

It was then that Will saw the Director and her team enter the hanger headed for her transport. The transport would have better weapons than was on site so he approved of the action. Unfortunately fate or serendipity chose that moment to not smile upon them.

A portion of the ceiling exploded outward and the falling debris was between the Director and her ship. Following the debris was a large eight legged articulated robot about twelve feet in height. Its cylindrical body was supported on four legs. The other four legs were divided into two with five-fingered claws and two that supported particle beam weapons. A circular sensor array wound around the central body of the robot most likely providing all around vision. Finally a translucent purplish field of energy surrounded the robot.

"Light it up", yelled the Director. She and her guards opened fire hitting the robot and with a variety of lasers and high velocity slug throwers. The robot was staggered backwards for a moment but the purplish shield deflected all their combined fire. A second robot came through the hole that the first had created just as the main entry way collapsed as more of the robotic terrors came through.

The first robot now turned its body toward the Director's team and its dual particle weapons struck. One shot wide but the other cut one of the guards in two at the waist. Then a green ball of plasma struck the robot and drove it back but also failed to breach through the purple shield. Shego didn't stop as she continued to hurl plasma to drive the robots back but more and more entered the hanger through the doors outside.

Will struggled to bring the security systems online. This being a low-priority facility it had not received all the current GJ offensive and defensive upgrades. However he did find what he was looking for and it finally booted up but the power system could barely maintain it. Roughly half-way across the hanger, between the entry way and the command center a blue-white shimmering field took effect. It cut the robots off from the Director's team and the majority of their working areas.

The robots all began turning their energy weapons on the defensive shield.

"Fall back", ordered the Director. Everyone retreated to the hanger entry corridors. She quickly spoke into her communicator. "Will what's your status?"

"The power grid of this facility will not maintain the shield at this level for long".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raider had to give GJ record keeping protocols credit. He was able to find the files he wanted in record time. He heard the sound of small arms fire and high energy weapons in the distance. He quickly went to one of the computer terminals and called up the security cameras. Damn, it's worse than I thought. I'll have to play a different role this time. He focused the display on something behind the robots. That looks like the place to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We don't have very long before those things break through", said Ron as he stood by the Director's side.

"What about EMP devices do we have any to use?" asked Shego.

"Just the ones on my ship and it's on the other side of the shield and those things".

"If we lower the shield I can try to drive them back long enough for you to reach your ship".

"I count twelve of those things. Even you couldn't evade that many for the time it would take us. And I don't want to be the one to have that conversation with Kim", said Ron.

"We have to hold out until reinforcements arrive", said the Director. It was then that she thought she saw something drop down from the ceiling on the far side of the hanger.

One of the robots saw it too and moved toward her ship. The robotic spider approached the ship and appeared to study it and then raised its energy arms. Suddenly it was enveloped in an energy surge and its purplish shield went down.

As the Director watched she saw a red blur move across the robot and then the central core of the robot exploded. The other robots noticed this as well as they turned from the shield toward their fallen comrade.

The Director spoke quickly into her communicator. "Will drop the shield but be ready to raise it again when I say. Everyone else use cover fire to drive them back from my ship", ordered the director.

As the shield defensive shield went down, Shego and the GJ agents began spraying the robots with plasma, lasers, and high velocity rounds. The robots appeared momentarily confused caught between what had destroyed their companion and this new threat. From out of the chaos running between two of the robots came the Red Raider laden with bags marked with the symbol of GJ. The other robots couldn't target the Raider without hitting their own and the two he ran between were driven back by plasma blasts.

"Will raise the shield", as the Raider crossed the shield line the blue and white shield raised once again cutting off the robots. Shego, Ron, and all of her agents now trained themselves and their weapons on the Raider. The Director noticed that the Raider ignored them and began emptying the contents of the bags. She also noticed that he had his light armor and weapons back on his person.

"These are the EMP grenades that you developed to stop me". The Raider dropped several bandoliers of grenades on the ground. "The robot's CPU seem to be protected against them but the pulse does drop their shields at least temporarily". The Raider pulled out two rotary cylinder grenade launchers tossing one to Ron and the other to the Director. "Their armor is tough but vulnerable without their shields. My plan is simple, we use the EMP grenades to lower their shields. Mrs. Possible and I will remove their armor and then you", he pointed to Ron and the Director, "will use your grenades to take them out. The rest will give cover and distractions".

"We don't take orders from you", one of the Director's agents sneered.

"Then take orders from me. What he says makes sense". The Director turned to the dozens of technical and clerical staff that stood in the hallways behind them. "We will need all of you for this. Remember you are agents of GJ. There are no unimportant people in this organization. We all are the last line of defense for this world. I expect everyone here to make me proud this day".

The robots had once again turned their attention back to the shield and it was now visibly weakening.

"Spread out and get ready," ordered the Director.

"Please, Director give me your weapon", asked Will as he arrived at her side. "You are too important to risk". The Director handed him a bandolier of EMP grenades.

"How's your throwing arm?" Will merely nodded and took the grenades.

The Raider advanced to the shield and drew his sword. Shego took a position near him.

""You seem to know an awful lot about these things?" asked Shego.

"They are similar to a design I have fought before. Their creator is driven but not original. I am concerned though".

"About what?"

"About your ability to keep up with me".

"Listen to me you red reject I can fight circles around you any day". Shego and the Raider locked glances.

"Prove it", challenged the Raider.

The hanger's defensive shield finally gave out. Before the robots could advance though the clerks, techs, and agents of GJ poured form the hallways entering the hanger. They boiled forth onto the hanger as a barbarian horde from days long past. They ran, yelled, and fired randomly over the area spraying the robots with chaotic fury. It was a gloriously unorganized display that kept the robots from concentrating on the real danger.

Shego and the Raider ran among the robots as EMP grenades were tossed into the mix. The pair dodged and weaved among the killer machines. As the shields went down Shego used her plasma and the Raider used his sword to open up the robots armor. Ron and the Director followed behind using their grenades to finish what they started. The tide began to turn in their favor.

The battle count was ahead in favor of Shego. There was no way she was going to lose to this poser. With a swipe of her arm she opened the chest plate of her latest opponent and didn't wait for Ron to finish it but shoved her hands inside and melted its innards. The dying machine jerked and swayed and one of its claw hands grabbed Shego around the waist as it fell. Her hands were trapped away from her body so using her strength she slowly began to expand the claw to escape. Unfortunately another of the robots noticed her plight and advanced smashing down on her with its own claw. The arm swung to the floor but the claw flew over her head as the Raider passed cutting the claw away. He then advanced cutting away its chest plate just before the Director placed a well-placed grenade inside and it blew up.

"No Fucking way", shouted Shego as she finally broke free of the restraining limb and reentered the battle.

In short order it was over with Shego and the Raider each claiming six robot kills apiece. The hangar was full of fire, smoke, debris, and lots of shouting.

"Will give me a casualty report as soon as you can. We are going to need medical support and fast".

"Yes, Director. Our first response teams are starting to arrive. I will coordinate with rescue and medical services".

The Director approached Shego and Ron who were both winded and hurt. Shego bore several cuts and two nasty laser burns to her arm and leg. "Thank you. You both acquitted yourself well today".

It was that Ron started looking around. "Has anyone noticed that we are missing someone?" The Director and Shego whirled around and did notice that among the many active and wounded personnel present there was no sign of the Raider.

"He rabbited. I knew it!" yelled Shego her plasma flaring showing her rage.

"Will, I know we are stretched pretty thin but we need to lock down this place quick before the Raider can get too far". Shouted the Director across the hanger.

"Director, that won't be necessary", said Crystal Sterling the supervisor of the _Clearinghouse, _"I know where he is".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The main viewing display went dead as the last of the Beta Betas were destroyed. The Proconsul simply sat with an amused look on his face. Drakken was beside himself with worry

"We lost", said Drakken in a sullen mood.

"Yes we did, but then this outcome was not entirely unexpected".

"You knew they might win?"

"Of course they could win. You don't conquer the world with twelve robots. But I knew they would have to work together to do it. And they did. This is going to make their eventual defeat so much more fun".

"Yes, so much more fun", said Drakken more worried now than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Director could barely believe her eyes. The Raider was back in the interrogation room. He had removed his weapons and his armor and left them laying in the hallway outside the room. He had even handcuffed himself again and sat at the table.

"I don't get it. Why did he come back? There was little chance of us stopping him from escaping after all that", said Ron.

"Who knows? He picked this spot to surrender didn't he? How do we know he didn't plan this whole thing?" said Shego.

"I watched those thing in battle just now. So did you. I believe they were trying to kill him as much as us", said the Director. "I'm going to talk to him, alone".

"Director that is not a good idea. You've seen how dangerous he is. Allow us to go with you", said Will.

"I said alone. But I'll let you all stand by out here. Just in case". With that the Director entered the interrogation room and shut the door.

"I appreciate you taking the time to see me yourself Director", said the Raider as she entered. The Director sat down opposite the Raider at the table. Ron, Shego, and Will watched through the mirror.

"It was the least I could do for you after you helped us. Why did you help us?"

"It appears you have a leak in your organization and my enemy and yours decided to take advantage of it. They were here for all of us".

"You're saying someone in my organization tipped off Drakken and your friend and they hit us".

"Well it wasn't me".

"Even though you helped us this time it doesn't mean I am ready to accept your aid".

"I guessed, reckoned, and calculated so. I can help with that".

"How?"

"Turn off all your surveillance. Close off the mirror". The Director looked curious at this request.

"Will turn off all the surveillance and close the mirror".

"I object Director", said Will into his communicator. "We would not be able to monitor and protect you".

"Do it Agent Du or I'll have my guards to do it".

"Yes, Director". Will shut down the surveillance and a metal screen closed over the mirror.

"This is not a good idea", said Ron.

"I'll give them five minutes them I'm going in", said Will.

Shego remained unusually silent as she stood staring at the door to the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright we are alone. What do you want to talk about?" said the Director.

"As Director of GJ you have been called upon at times to keep some of the most important secrets in the world, haven't you".

"Yes".

"Then it's not just talking I plan to do", and the Raider reached up and removed his mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will paced back and forth in the observation room. "That's five minutes. I'm going in and she can arrest and demote me afterwards", said Will as he moved toward the door. Just then it opened and the Director emerged. He quickly came up to her handing her a cup of coffee. He raised the metal screen once again showing the masked Raider in the interrogation room beyond.

Doctor Director sipped her coffee and her hands were shaking. Shego, Ron, and Will watched as her cup shook in her hands. Shego had never seen Betty visibly shaken before. She didn't know that anything could get to the woman.

"Betty are you alright?" asked Shego. Betty turned to Shego as if suddenly realizing she was here. She looked Shego up and down as if appraising her and her hands stopped shaking. Shego could see an internal struggle behind that eye and almost what appeared to be sympathy but it didn't last and her professional manner slammed back down.

"I am fine. Don't call me Betty". She handed the coffee back to Will and took his computer pad. She punched in several commands and handed the pad back to him. "I require these items as quickly as possible. Now".

"Yes, Director", and Will left leaving Ron and Shego with the Director.

"I'm going to accept the Raider's request to assist us in the apprehension of Drakken and whoever is aiding him".

"You can't be serious. I know he helped us today but that might have been to save his own neck. He has nearly killed us before", said Ron.

"I have my reasons. I don't trust him any more than you do but if he can help us with Drakken then I would rather have him close by where we can watch him and not out there working against us".

"We could lock him up", suggested Shego.

"And no one has ever escaped from us. No, I believe he can help us. But I have no intention of taking him off leash".

"Why do you believe he can help us? What did he say to you?" asked Shego.

"That's classified. In fact all information now on the Red Raider is classified".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two hours later in the interrogation room)

Doctor Director and Agent Du sat across from the Red Raider.

"These are my conditions. First you will wear this monitoring device. It will be monitored twenty-four hours a day by GJ and will give us your precise location. If you ever take it off. If it ever goes offline. If it you ever disappear from us I will assume our agreement is void and you will be hunted down and prosecuted to the full extent of my ability. Second you will only work for us and only on my specific orders. Third you will be allowed to use your own equipment after it is cleared by my science division. Next you will be given quarters at a GJ facility where you will be given privacy so that you can keep your identity for now. Lastly the aid you give us in the apprehension of Drakken and any of his accomplishes will be taken into account when and if any charges are brought against you", said the Director.

"I can accept those terms", said the Raider.

"Also you will be monitored by GJ personnel at all times outside of your private quarters. If any of them report unusual or criminal behavior to me I will assume our agreement is voided. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I have some conditions of my own".

"You are in no position to make demands", said Agent Du.

"What do you want?" asked the Director.

"I want access to a forge, a digital camera, and I want a GJ bag. A big one".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Shego had contacted Kim after the battle in the hanger and updated her on the situation. She had contacted Wade and arranged transport to the _Clearinghouse_ immediately. She landed amidst into a virtual war zone with GJ agents running everywhere. Even being now almost fifteen weeks pregnant Kim moved swiftly through the crowd. She displayed her GJ badge to several agents who questioned her before she finally got to Ron.

Ron barely had time to blink before he was enveloped by Kim. She hugged him so tightly he felt she was trying to crush the life from him.

"I was so worried. What's the final story?"

"Seven dead and twenty-seven wounded. It could have been a lot worse KP".

"What happened?"

"We got hit. A serious hit. This wasn't a game. Someone is playing for keeps this time. I think it may be whoever is pulling Drakken's strings".

"Where is Shego?"

"She was watching Doctor Director talk to the Raider".

"Was he part of the attack?"

"Evidently not. In fact his help is what turned the tide in our favor. I'm really starting to agree with Gracie. I can't figure this guy out".

"I'm just glad you both are all right. I'm going to go find Shego". Kim kissed Ron on the check and he showed her what corridor to take. As Kim came up to the corridor though Shego came out into the hanger. Kim rushed up to her like she did Ron and leapt on her wife.

"Hey, you're pregnant. You should nott be jumping around like that", chided Shego but she kept hold of Kim.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me", and so she did. When they finally broke apart Kim looked to see that Shego had taken a few good hits.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing bad. Actually I have the Raider to thank for that. In fact he might have saved me".

"Tell me the whole story", and Shego caught Kim up on the sequence of events. She told of the interrogation room, the battle in the hanger, and the Director's plan to use the Raider to get to Drakken.

When she was done both women were standing in an area of the hanger that had escaped most of the damage and they were relatively alone. They stood with their arms around each other and their foreheads resting comfortable against one another.

"Click".

Both women looked up to see the Red Raider standing there holding a digital camera pointed at them. On his shoulder was a large bag with the symbol of GJ on the side. Off to the side, a little ways away, behind the Raider stood two GJ agents.

"What are you doing?" asked Shego frowning angrily.

"Just capturing the moment", said the Raider as he was apparently reviewing the picture he had just taken.

"Take your business up with Betty not us". The Raider bowed and began to turn away.

"Please wait", said Kim. The Raider stopped and turned back around. "I know Shego has talked with you about our daughter so I won't cover that ground again".

The Raider reached up and touched the side of his face Shego had hit. "Yes, she was most eloquent".

"I just want to say thank you for helping her today, I owe you one". Both Shego and the Raider seemed surprised by this.

"I must warn you Mrs. Possible, I do collect on my debts", said the Raider stepping up to Kim. Shego immediately stepped up protectively but Kim held her off.

"What do you want?"

"May I touch your hair?"

"You want what, you little…" began Shego.

"It's all right. Yes, you can". Kim was a bit shocked by this request but she was also a bit curious.

The GJ agents behind the Raider closed in. Kim waved them off as well.

The Raider removed his right glove and Kim could see his hand was quite large and it bore several scars. His hand reached up next to her face and he did nothing for several seconds. She couldn't see his eyes only the black coverings of his mask but somehow she imagined he was watching her closely.

She felt his touch as light as a feather. Hesitant, almost tentative, and much gentler than she expected. His fingers brushed the hair behind her ear and he held some between his fingers. The touch was sensitive and caring. Not the touch of a lover but the touch of someone with feelings. They stood that way for some time until the Raider's gaze dropped and he pulled his hand away. Once again she couldn't see his face but the pulling away and the broken gaze told her much.

"Gracie's right you are ashamed".

The Raider head snapped back up and Shego stepped forward to gaze at Kim.

"Oh, my god did I say that out loud?" asked Kim her face reddening. "I'm so sorry".

"Thank you Mrs. Possible. Your debt is paid". The Raider turned and moved off with the GJ agents following him.

"Well I'm now officially creeped out. It looks like you have an admirer", said Shego with a sour face.

Author's Notes:

_I know what you all are thinking. What is going on? Don't worry remember this is a time travel story it's not supposed to make total sense until the end. _

_There is a funny adventure between Abby, Raider, and Motor Ed coming up in a chapter or two so please continue to read and review back to me._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	16. Life's Little Moments

The ringing peal of a hammer sounded throughout the room. The heat of working the metal was intense. For the thousandth time the Raider wished he could take the damned mask off but he couldn't. Not with the half-dozen GJ watchdogs watching him from the perimeter of the room. All he had to work with was the chest plate from Dementor's toy but it had the largest complete section from his old armor. The high density Duralloy metal was irreplaceable in this time and he calculated that he would have barely enough to finish. He couldn't reconstruct a new suit of armor so he would have to settle for the next best defense, a shield.

The New Year had started and he had worked for days now on the new shield and attempting to help GJ plan strategy on how to find Drakken. This was a critical and dangerous time. He needed GJ's help but he needed to make sure they didn't find the project until he was ready. His window of opportunity would be narrow indeed if his goal was to be achieved. There were still several more months to go and there was always the danger that the project could be completed earlier than his timetable allowed. How did he let this get so out of control?

He finally had the metal where he wanted it and he placed it in the liquid resin he had concocted to cool it and strengthen it. Another day or two and he would be done. He signaled to his GJ keepers that he was done and they escorted him from the room. He was then lead back to his quarters where he immediately searched the entire area for any hidden surveillance before relaxing and taking off his gear

He entered his bath area and showered then once again checked the area for surveillance. Once assured of privacy he brought forth his GJ bag. Within were the files and the photograph. The journal was safe for now and the rest would come in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special Agent Will Du stepped into the Director's office carrying his pad and a cup of coffee. The Director sat behind her desk sorting through various reports on her computer and among the hard copies before her. Will sat the cup next to her and took his place before her desk.

"Status Update on location of Doctor Drakken?"

"We still have no reliable leads on the location of Drakken or his associates".

"What of the Raider?"

"He has complied with our rules so far but his aid has not generated any more leads than our own work".

"What of the repairs to the _Clearinghouse_?"

"They are proceeding on schedule. Supervisor Crystal Sterling wished to thank you again for speaking at the memorial for the fallen agents. However, we have detected a discrepancy in the inventory that was conducted after the battle".

"What kind of discrepancy?"

"Two hardcopy files were missing from the protected archives. The entire GJ personal dossiers of Kim and Shego Possible. The files contained everything GJ had collected on both of them. The robots never got near the archives so I believe the theft must have been conducted by the Raider. If you will allow me I can conduct a search of his quarters…."

"That won't be necessary Agent Du", said the Director cutting him off.

"But Director we can't just…"

"Do we have redundant copies of those files?"

"Yes Director".

"Then the matter is closed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Director".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie was back at high school for the start of the spring semester. She was still grounded for two months and her parents were adamant that this time there would be no wiggle room. So she had associated with a worldwide known super criminal behind their back. No big. What was big was that she was still associating with the same said criminal.

She stared into her school locker and saw the Raider's Journal sitting there next to her normal school books. She had promised not to look in the Journal but her curiosity was just killing her. Between the temptation of the Journal and the flash drive, which she still couldn't get into, she was seriously bummed out.

She had overheard her parents talking about the Raider now working with GJ. His plan, whatever it was because he hadn't shared it with her, must have worked. He had merely asked her to keep his Journal and promise not to look into it.

Her mother had left one day in a panic after word had reached her that momma and Uncle Ron had been in a big fight at a GJ base. Apparently though the Raider had helped them and they had won. The Raider still both frightens and confuses her.

"Are you alright Gracie?" asked Mary Stewart her longtime friend and fellow female member of their band _The Gang from Galway_. Gracie startled for a moment and then realized she had let herself get worked up.

"I'm fine Mary just being a little dimwitted".

"Your parents still have you grounded?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. They won't even let me practice with the band now."

"That seems unjustified".

"No it's very justified. But it will pass and we will be back to doing what we love".

"That's the spirit. Now cheer up and I'll see you in class", and Mary left for their next class.

Gracie stared back into her locker seeing the Raider's Journal. "Doing what we love, yeah" and she closed the locker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the delay Doctor?" asked the Proconsul in a soft but irritated voice.

"We are having difficulty stabilizing a portal. You know as well as I do that it's not just enough to open a portal in time but we have to open it to a specific moment in time", warned Doctor Drakken.

"Yes, yes. I'm well aware of proper temporal mechanics".

"As you know we were never able to recover the Journal from the Raider. He apparently had the proper frequencies and calibrations we needed. Therefore we are delayed by having to experiment rather than move to practical application".

"The journal you say. The Raider would never have let his allies have access. It would reveal too much of his plan. I have a theory on where it might be and who might have it. If we are delayed longer, we may have to actively acquire it even if it may reveal our position".

After the Proconsul left Doctor Drakken accessed the base's communication equipment and sent a short message. He then wiped the log of the message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The call from GJ came after lunch that they had found something that might be a lead on Drakken. Shego had to leave and rendezvous with Uncle Ron. That afternoon Kim picked up Gracie at school and Kim took the opportunity to take Gracie out to talk.

They first went shopping and finally they stopped to eat at a nice Italian restaurant. Kim had been a little worried about Gracie after the Christmas debacle. Gracie had been subdued over New Years. Kim wanted Gracie to know that even though she had done something that Shego and she had disapproved of she was still there for her.

Kim had felt worn out all day long. She knew she was seventeen weeks pregnant and starting to really show it. The back aches and being almost constantly hungry weren't as bad as feeling like a hippo in a thong.

"Are you all right mom? You're not sore about momma running off on missions without you these days?" questioned Gracie.

"I'm fine dear, just pregnant. It was never fun to go on missions with your momma while pregnant. She was always so super protective".

"Maybe she is protective because you always seemed to have someone trying to kill you while you were pregnant".

"There is that. Between you and me I would really like to avoid that this time around".

"Don't worry mom because now you have me as well to help protect you. By the way do you know what mission momma got called away on?"

"Apparently GJ and the Raider found some clue that might point to Drakken's location. So your momma, Uncle Ron, and the Raider went to investigate".

"I heard that the Raider was helping you guys now. See I told you he was different".

"He is definitely different, but just because he is now helping us doesn't mean you're off the hook young lady".

"You and Uncle Ron were doing things at my age and momma was even the enemy then".

"It's not the same thing". Well technically it was but Kim wasn't going to admit that at the moment.

Gracie looked up with a contemplative look on her face. Maybe she could have some fun with her mother. "Let's see, when you started the hero business Uncle Ron was your partner and momma was the enemy. So since I started with the Raider as my partner and my enemy if I follow the Possible hero tradition then eventually he and I should marry and have lots of kids".

Kim was right in the middle of eating her pasta and she suddenly choked and sputtered at Gracie's comments. As Kim sat and hacked for several seconds Gracie came over and patted her mother's back while giggling happily. Kim finally managed to breathe again and quickly drank some water.

"Don't even joke about that, honey, especially around your momma. She is liable to try to incinerate the Raider just to eliminate any chance that could come true", joked Kim.

"Don't worry mom he is definitely not my type".

Kim was glad to hear that but she was really starting to not feel very well. "Honey, if you don't mind why don't we take the rest of this back home. I'm starting to feel really tired". It was then that Kim's vision blurred and the then the room really started to spin. "Gracie…."

Gracie watched as her mother rubbed her temples with her hands and suddenly Kim's eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor. "Mom!" Gracie rushed to her mother's side and tried to revive her but Kim was not responding. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Uncle Wade! Uncle Wade!" Gracie yelled in panic.

"Hello Gracie what's wrong", Wade could see the concern on Gracie's face. Gracie turned the Kimmunicator so Wade could see Kim's unconscious form.

"Mom's collapsed and we need help".

"I've got your location fixed and I'll have emergency services there in two minutes".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission had been a total bust. The lead had been the remnants of Dementor's henchmen who had used the leftover Dementor tech to launch a few crimes of their own. When Shego, Ron, and the Raider had descended upon them they had resisted but the fight had been quick and decisive. They left the henchmen bound for the authorities and searched for any other clues to Drakken's location but were able to find none. They were now sitting on the GJ transport on the way back to Middleton. Ron and Shego sat on one side and the Raider on the other. The Raider and Shego sat opposite staring silently at each other. Ron appeared oblivious to the tension between the two.

"So if you're from the future do you happen to know the winners of the next few Kentucky Derbies or Superbowls?" asked Ron.

"No Mr. Stoppable. I was not a student of history", answered the Raider.

"Darn. That would have been some knowledge that we could have put to some descent use. Think of it we could have made a fortune".

"What were you a student of?" asked Shego.

"Death".

"Is that supposed to scare us?" taunted Shego.

"It scares me", said the Raider.

Just then the Shegophone went off. "Yes, Nerdlinger what is it. You're spoiling our philosophical conversation".

"We've got trouble. Kim collapsed while at dinner with Gracie. She was taken to Middleton General Hospital".

Shego immediately sprang from her seat. "Pilot we have a change in course. Take us to Middleton General now".

"We have orders to return the Raider to the GJ facility", replied the pilot.

"And now you have orders from me. He is allowed to be out as long as two authorized personnel are with him and Ron and I constitute that. Now change course or I will come up there and change it for you".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie had ridden in the ambulance to the hospital with her mother. The doctors had immediately taken Kim back for examination and Gracie had been told nothing after that. She had contacted her grandparents and Abby as Wade said he would contact her momma. Gracie was thankful for that as she could imagine her momma's response to Kim collapsing while being pregnant. Not a pretty picture.

Her grandmother, Dr. Anne Possible, had been the first to arrive and she quickly went back to talk to the doctor's in charge. Her grandfather, Dr. James Possible, was next as he had come directly from the Science Center when Gracie had called him. Abby called her and said she would stay with Nicholas and the girls but wanted to be contacted if anything changed and she would bring the kids.

Then she heard the GJ transport arrive and like a force of elemental nature itself Shego strode into the Emergency room. Uncle Ron was with her and obviously trying to calm her down but not being very successful. Shego quickly asked Gracie how she was and what had happened. Gracie told her she was fine and then the story of them at dinner and how Kim had collapsed. Once she had finished Shego left and quickly ran into Kim's parents. Gracie could not hear the conversation but her grandmother looked worried but confident. After a short while Anne and Shego went back further into the hospital and her grandfather came out to talk to her and Ron.

"Dr. P how is Kim", asked Ron clearly worried.

"She is stable for now but her vitals are low and so are the baby's. The doctors don't know what's going on. They thought it might be a miscarriage but it seems more along the line of a rejection of some sort. It's as if Kim's body is having some sort of autoimmune response to the baby. It just doesn't make much sense".

"I'm going to call Yori", said Ron, "she would want to know about this".

"Gracie I'm going to call the boys they also would want know about Kim", said her grandfather.

Gracie felt as if she stood in the eye of a hurricane. Rationally she knew it wasn't her fault that her mother had collapsed. But it had been right after she had made Kim choke and she couldn't shake the feeling that she somehow was responsible. She just wanted to lash out at whoever was responsible.

"What is your mother's condition?"

Gracie jumped and whirled around. The Raider stood behind her looking over her shoulder back toward the emergency ward. What was he doing here? Oh, that's right he had been on the mission and momma would have come directly here.

"She is stable but she seems to be having some problem with the pregnancy that they haven't figured out yet".

"Where is your tiny animal companion?"

"George, he's at home. Part of my grounding is that I can't take him to school with me".

"Do you wish to help your mother?"

"Yes! What kind of stupid question is that?' Gracie was getting a little angry and she saw the Raider watching Ron, who was still on the phone with his wife Yori.

"I might be able to help her. But I am under too much scrutiny. I will need your help".

"What could you do that doctors here can't?" asked Gracie somewhat skeptical.

"Me personally nothing, but I have access to a former associate who might be able to help".

"DNAmy", said Gracie figuring it out.

"Correct".

"But she disappeared. No one has seen or heard of her in months".

"As a former associate I have kept track of her movements. However, as I stated before my movements and communications are sure to be monitored".

"That's why you need my help. Is it going to involve something illegal?" The Raider crossed his arms and stared down at her. "The band is going to kill me; I am going to be grounded until I'm eighteen. What do you need?"

The Raider backed away from everyone else to make sure they were unheard. "Do you still have your communication device?" The Raider held out his hand. Gracie pulled forth her Kimmunicator and gave it to the Raider. He began punching in several controls at a speed she didn't understand.

"How do you know so much about those things?"

"Oh, I have studied mine for some time to learn all its functions".

"You have one of Uncle Wade's Kimmunicators. Where did you get one?"

"It was a gift from a friend". Gracie didn't understand but at the moment she guessed it really didn't matter. The Raider finished his adjustments and handed the Kimmunicator back to Gracie.

"I need you to get close to your mother and use this to do a bio-scan of her. Next I will need the doctor's charts on your mother. Scan them with the Kimmunicator and then bring it back to me. I will do the rest".

Gracie started to turn but stopped and glanced back at the Raider. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I promise to help your mother get better and I told you I would never lie to you".

"Ha, I got you! Remember, your Star Wars joke. You told me you were my brother".

"Yes, you got me".

"But I guess I will trust you". Gracie moved back to her grandfather and began to wait. The Raider moved to the far side of the waiting area and stood leaning against a wall. Ron finally finished talking to Yori who said she was coming over later.

It was over an hour later before Dr. Anne Possible came out to tell everyone they had admitted Kim to ICU for observation and testing. She said they would know more in the next twenty-four hours.

Gracie was finally able to go back and see her mother. She found Kim sleeping and Shego sitting in a chair next to her bed. Gracie went up and hugged her momma and was surprised when Shego wouldn't let her go for several minutes.

"I told her Gracie. I told her this could be dangerous. She isn't as young and I'm a meta-human. There is just so much that can go wrong", Shego didn't cry but Gracie could see that it was talking all of her control not too.

"Momma you're wrong. No matter what, mother is more fit than a woman half her age. As for being a meta-human that is only going to make them both tougher not less. This is not her fault and it's not your fault. What's the family motto?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Anything is Possible for a Possible". Shego finally released her daughter and reached out to hold Kim's hand.

"I'll stay with her. Why don't you get some air and maybe something to drink?" Shego stretched and seemed to waiver but finally nodded and rose from her chair.

"I'll be right back", she rubbed Gracie's hair as she walked out of the ICU room.

Gracie immediately took out the Kimmunicator and began to scan her mother. The Raider had preprogrammed the scan and it took lee than half a minute. Gracie then scanned the medical charts at the base of Kim' bed. Gracie saw a doctor go to the nurse's station carrying a patient's charts and saw where he placed them. It took a few minutes for the nurses on duty to be occupied but Gracie finally had a window of opportunity and was able to get to the charts unseen. It took a bit to find her mother's information and she scanned the paperwork with the Kimmunicator. She had just returned to her mother's room when Shego came back into the ICU unit.

Gracie leaned in and kissed her mother's forehead as she lay sleeping. "Don't worry mom. I have faith. We'll get you help".

Gracie hugged Shego as she came back into Kim's room. "Can I please stay tonight? I was with mom when this happen and it would make me feel so much better".

"What about school tomorrow?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Abby could always pick me up when she takes the girls to school".

Gracie went to the waiting area and saw that Aunt Yori Stoppable had arrived and brought Ronnie Jr. with her. Gracie said hello to her and Uncle Ron and then went over to where the Raider still stood standing against the wall.

"Here it is. I scanned her and the charts as you asked". Gracie handed over her Kimmunicator.

"Excellent. Now if you would be so kind as to distract your Uncle Ron so I can contact my associate".

"Will GJ be able to trace or monitor your call?"

"I have faith in Mr. Load's designs. One unit they might be able to beat but two? I doubt it. Regardless we may have no choice. I will route this through my own communications to make sure".

Gracie turned away but she stepped back with a troubled look on her face. "First of all I want to thank you for helping. Second, if you do anything to harm my mother I will never forgive you".

"Understood", said the Raider as Gracie walked away back to Ron, Yori, and her grandparents.

The Raider turned and punched his codes into the Kimmunicator and accessed the system in his house. He just had to hope she was still there. The call went through and if he was a hypocrite he might have bothered to pray. But he wasn't.

"Yes, is that you my Crimson Casanova", the slightly pudgy and worn face of Amy Hall (DNAmy) appeared on the screen. See even without prayer miracles happen, thought the Raider.

"Good evening Ms. Hall. I apologize but I don't have time for small talk. We have a situation and it involves Project Cradle".

"What do you mean?" the Raider could tell that Amy sobered quickly at his reference.

"The subject mother is experiencing what appears to be an autoimmune rejection to the pregnancy".

"I warned you. I told you that the alterations and specifications you requested where dangerous and difficult to predict".

"My memory is almost eidetic Ms. Hall. Of course I remember your warnings but at this juncture they are irrelevant. What I need is your aid in diagnosing the problem and a solution".

"If I do this, does this mean we are even?"

"Very even. I have her medical scans and the doctor's analysis at this time. I can send it all to you".

"Do that and I'll get back to you when I have something"? The Raider transmitted the data and then terminated the call. He turned back to the others and caught Gracie's eye and nodded to her. He could see the concern on her face as she nodded back. Now it was time to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later they had still heard nothing and Shego was still back with Kim. Yori and Ronnie Jr. had left for their home but Ron had stayed. Doctor Director herself had called Ron to ask about Kim. She offered to have agents come and pick up the Raider but after Gracie asked Ron to let the Raider stay he told her they would bring the Raider back tomorrow. Anne Possible had stayed but James Possible left for home but planned to return.

It was around eleven P.M when the Raider received Amy's call.

"Progress?"

"I believe I have determined the problem and the solution. I have prepared a genetic stabilizing agent that should allay the situation and allow time for the mother's body to assimilate and not react to the fetus in a destructive manner. Can you come and get, because I can't risk coming there?"

"That is problematic at this time. How time critical are we?'

"We'll according to these readings I'm surprised she hasn't lost the baby already".

"Very well. Can you get the agent to these coördinates?" the Raider punched in some GPS signals.

"I can send a messenger there with the agent".

"Very well I will send my messenger. They will rendezvous at those coördinates at midnight". The Raider ended the call and motioned Gracie over to him. Gracie waited until her Uncle Ron wasn't looking and went over to the Raider.

"Ms. Hall has come up with something that could help your mother".

"Great. How do you get it?"

"I can't get it. I am monitored by GJ at all times. If I leave the hospital alone, all hell will break loose. So you must go get it".

"Me?"

The Raider moved to the window overlooking the hospital parking lot below. He saw a bike rack below with several bicycles chained up to it. One of those would do. He pulled a knife like tool from his belt.

"Take this. It will cut through any chain. Take one of the bikes below and go to your high school. Ms. Hall's messenger will meet you there".

"I can't steal a bike".

"Borrow. You will borrow it and return it. Or isn't this worth it?"

"Of course it is. All right I'll do it. But who is this messenger?" Gracie took the tool from the Raider.

"She didn't say but knowing Ms. Hall it could be just about anything. The meeting is take place at midnight, now go".

"Don't be so bossy". Gracie went over to her Uncle Ron and her grandmother and said she was going down to the cafeteria to see if she could get something to eat. Once outside the ICU waiting area she hurried out of the hospital to the parking lot where she had seen the bicycle rack. She picked out a bike and with the Raider's tool she quickly cut the bike's restraining chain. It was late so no one was around as she peddled away from the hospital. Traffic was light as she crossed Middleton toward the high school.

It was getting close to midnight as she finally arrived at her high school. The grounds were dark and she didn't know where she was supposed to meet DNAmy's contact. After several minutes she began to circle the high school grounds looking for whoever it was that she was supposed to meet.

It was as she was circling that she began to hear a sound like the beating of wings. From the darkness above her a form descended from the night sky on large wings. Gracie actually screamed at the sight and began pedaling away from the nocturnal horror. Whatever it was followed her and dove nearly hitting her. She could now see it appeared to be a large monkey with bat like wings. As it neared her Gracie struck out hitting the thing a good blow to the shoulder. The thing shrieked in annoyance and veered away gaining altitude.

"Ha, you're not so tough", cried Gracie as she skidded the bike to a halt. What was that thing, some kind of Monkey-bat? Wait a minute a monkey-bat. That sounds like DNAmy. "Don't go Mister Bat or Mister Monkey. I'm sorry". Gracie began chasing after the winged simian. She lost sight of it after a bit but she kept hearing its wings like it was circling. Gracie finally stopped and got off the bike.

"Please I'm sorry. I'm the one you're supposed to meet to give the thing too". Gracie kept searching for any sign of the beast but now she couldn't even hear its wings. "I have to join the hero business because I just suck at being a villain. I can't even get a clandestine secret reagent exchange to work right".

The creature suddenly appeared crashing into Gracie and forcing her to the ground. It stood over her prone form and screamed into her face. She restrained herself from responding even as her training demanded she strike back. She opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into the creature's eyes as it studied her. She smiled in trying to be diplomatic before she wondered what this thing considered diplomatic.

"DNAmy. I'm here to meet the messenger from DNAmy".

The monkey-bat seemed to recognize something in her words because it reached down and unhooked a bag from a belt like harness it wore. It dropped the bag on Gracie's chest screeched at her again and then took flight. It was quickly out of sight.

Gracie picked herself up and looked into the bag. It contained a small medical pouch and inside was a hypodermic needle and syringe filled with some clear colored fluid. She carefully put the pouch back in the bag and got back on the bike. She was a little sore from the impact with the thing but she peddled hard to get back to the hospital.

When she arrived back at the hospital, around one A.M., she put the bike back in the bike rack and entered through the emergency room entrance. She made her way back up to the ICU area. She saw her Uncle Ron asleep in a chair and her grandmother was not in the waiting area. The Raider was still standing there looking out the window. She quickly moved up to him and triumphantly presented the package.

The Raider looked around to see if anyone was watching and then took the bag. "You look a mess. Go clean yourself up and then come back I will need you".

"You're welcome", said Gracie as she sulked away to the restroom. When she got there she had to admit she was a mess. She was dirty, sweaty, and her hair was a disaster. She took a few minutes to clean herself up as best she could before heading back out into the waiting area. The Raider was now looking into the ICU patient area and Uncle Ron was still snoring.

"Has there been any change?" asked Gracie. The Raider turned and looked Gracie up and down.

"Better. No, there has been no further word on your mother's condition".

"So what's the plan? We could just tell them it's a fix from DNAmy".

"Several reasons. First they might not believe us. Second even if they do believe us they may decide not to use it or delay using it until it's too late. Third we will have to explain how we obtained it".

"Yeah, you're right we don't need to tell them. So once again what do we do now?" Gracie was tired of being grounded.

"Dr. Anne Possible went back to talk to Shego. I need a distraction to pull them both away so I can administer the agent".

"I've got a plan", said Gracie. The Raider looked dubious but Gracie whispered it to him and after hearing it he approved.

Soon the Raider entered the ICU and informed one of the nurses to tell Dr. Possible and Shego that Gracie had collapsed in the waiting area. The Raider then moved out of sight until both Dr. Possible and a rather tired looking Shego came out of ICU. The Raider quickly moved through the ICU dodging nurses until he arrived at Kim's room. He quickly monitored her condition and saw that she was stable but her vital signs were low. He quickly opened the bag and took forth DNAmy's genetic stabilizing agent. He would have liked to have run some tests on this before using it but was out of options. He took her left arm and found a vein. He prepared the needles and syringe and making sure Kim was still asleep and no nurses were near. He then administered the agent into her left arm. When finished he put all the contents back into the bag and placed it inside his suit. Nothing to do now but wait.

He should probably leave as quickly as he could but some impulse held him in place. He was mesmerized by Kim's sleeping face. Her hair was spread like a red halo around her head. She appeared peaceful and content and her breathing had already started to sound better. He had studied her from afar for some time now but had rarely been able to see her this close. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His gaze traveled down her body until it reached her blanket covered abdomen. He saw the bulge that was the baby that rested inside her. On a whim he took off his left glove and rested his hand on her belly feeling the baby bump. It was a strange feeling indeed because he was the only person who understood what was in there. He understood who was in there. He understood what he would have to do. It sickened him.

Just as he was about to pull his hand away he happened to look up once more to Kim's face and he found himself meeting her open eyes. As he was about to pull away her right hand shot out like a striking serpent and grabbed his ungloved hand holding it to her belly. He tried to pull away but she held him there.

"You weren't who I was expecting to see when I woke up", said Kim quietly.

"I'm sorry. I can get your family for you. I'm sure they would want to see you."

"What time is it?"

"After one in the morning".

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Rarely".

"Why?"

"I dislike what I hear when I try to sleep".

"What do you hear?"

"Screams".

"Former conquests".

"Former victims".

Kim tilted her head and her hair cascaded down the pillow onto her neck. The effect made her adorable to look at and if he didn't have the mask to protect him Kim would have seen the Raider blush.

"What are you really trying to accomplish?"

"Like you Kim Possible I am trying to save the world".

"Did you ever ask the world if it wanted you to save it?"

"Did You?"

Kim actually laughed at that and the sound was like small Christmas bells and it touched something the Raider had never felt before. He knew he should disengage himself before someone came in but he just couldn't.

"It fascinates you doesn't it".

"What?"

"Life" and Kim began moving the Raider's hand in little circles over the baby.

"Yes, I am fascinated by both life and death. There never is one without the other".

"But I take it you've had more experience with death".

"Much more. Creating death comes easy but creating and preserving life seems so much more difficult".

"That is what makes it more precious. Creating and protecting life is what being a hero is all about. I believe if you tried you could be good at it. Because if you're not then what world are you trying to save?" Kim believed that her words struck some chord with the Raider as he squeezed her hand gently.

"I must carry out my task. I promise you Mrs. Possible that if I can accomplish it as a hero I will. However, if I must accomplish it as a villain then so be it".

"If it comes to that we'll stop you", said Kim as her eyelids began to droop down as sleep began to overtake her once again.

"You will try", the Raider slowly removed his hand from Kim's and put his glove back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Possible and Shego entered the ICU waiting room and found Gracie slumped down on the floor before one of the chairs. They quickly rushed to her side and Shego lifted Gracie up into her lap. Gracie was unresponsive for a few moments and then told them a story of how she had felt faint and then apparently passed out on the floor. Dr. Possible examined her and said that it had been a rather stressful day. Shego wanted Gracie to go home but Gracie convinced her that she just needed some sleep like Uncle Ron was doing. They all saw Ron was still snoring away in his chair.

They got some blankets from the nurses and Shego gave one to Gracie and put another one over Ron. It was then that Shego noticed that someone was missing. Her mind went into alarm mode just a she caught site of the Raider coming out of the men's restroom.

"Where have you been and what have you been doing?" said Shego barley hiding her contempt.

The Raider turned around and looked at the restroom. "I would think that was obvious".

Before Shego could make any snarky remarks a nurse came out of ICU and requested Dr. Possible to come look at Kim. Shego went over to Ron and kicked him awake.

"What's the sitch" shouted Ron as he awoke?

"I going back to see Kim. Watch him", and she pointed at the Raider. She then followed Dr. Possible back to the ICU.

"On it", said Ron. The Raider went back over to the window and once again merely looked out into the night sky. Within five minutes he heard Ron snoring again. The Raider looked over to Gracie and found that she too had finally fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abigail Normal walked into the hospital carrying Nicholas with Emily and Zoe Possible following right behind her. They were early as Abby was bringing the girls by before she would take them to school. Upon arriving, they ran into Dr. James Possible as he too was arriving early before going to work at the Science Center.

The Raider turned from his window when he heard the group approaching the ICU. He had lost track of time. Had he really been standing there all night long replaying his conversation with Kim Possible over and over again? He was going soft.

He stepped over to Gracie and nudged her awake. He then went over to Ron and though it took several tries he finally roused him from his slumber. Gracie rose and stretched and then happily went over to greet her family. Ron rose from his chair and stretched with what was obvious back pain.

"Damn. I swear they design these chair to discourage anyone from wanting to wait in here. Has there been any word?" asked Ron.

"Not since they called Dr. Possible back earlier this morning", said the Raider.

"Excuse me for a moment", said Ron as he headed over to Dr. James Possible. Gracie came over after Ron had left.

"How did it go" asked Gracie?

"I was successful in administering the agent but there has been no word".

"I'm worried".

"In the past, I have put my faith in Ms. Hall and your mother and I have yet to be disappointed".

"That sounds prophetic".

"It was meant to be".

Just then a very tired looking but smiling Dr. Anne Possible came out of the ICU. Immediately everyone but the Raider came rushing up to her.

"Kim and the baby seem to be out of danger". The whole room exploded in happy cheers and Gracie quickly turned to look at the Raider and saw even him give a quick fist pump. "They're going to move Kim out of ICU into a normal room and keep her here a day or two for observation but she appears to have stabilized. I can't completely explain it myself but I'm not about to argue with it", said Anne as she buried her head into her husband's chest as James hugged her.

"What about momma" asked Zoe?

"She's been up all night with Kim. When they move her to a normal room you can go see them both", said Anne.

"That may have to wait until after school though", said Abby.

"Aww", said both Emily and Zoe.

"Gracie I brought you a change of clothes for school as well", said Abby.

"Thanks Abby. It has been a long night".

Just then Ron's communicator went off. Everyone including the Raider turned to Ron. Ron fished it out and activated it.

"This is Special Agent Will Du Mr. Stoppable".

"What can we do for you Du?" said Ron while smiling.

"Agent Du Mr. Stoppable. We have recovered a partial DNA match that could be Doctor Drakken from a robbery attempt at an active military base in Arizona. The Director requests Team Possible and the Raider aid in the investigation at once".

"At once you mean as immediately?"

"Yes Mr. Stoppable".

"Send us the coördinates and all the mission specs and information on the robbery. I'll gather the team and we will head out".

"Shego is in no condition to be going on a mission and Kim may need her", said Anne.

"I know but we need two GJ personnel to watch him," said Ron as he indicated the Raider.

"You've got two," said Abby. "James could you drop Gracie and the girls off at their schools. Anne if you could take Nicholas for me I will cover for Shego". Anne quickly stepped forward and took her grandson.

"Are you sure Abby?" asked Ron.

"Last time I checked I was still on the GJ active roster. Could we stop by the house and let me pick up some stuff?"

Ron turned to the Raider. "Any objection?"

"No. It would be an honor to work with Ms. Normal", said the Raider as he bowed to Abby.

"Wait until we are gone to tell Shego because I agree her place is her with Kim. If she needs to blame someone she can blame…"

"Me," said the Raider. Everyone turned to look at the Raider. "Why not, she probably will anyway".

As they were leaving Gracie came up to Abby and pulled her aside. "Can I ask a favor Abby?"

"Sure".

"When you're out there with the Raider, I'm not asking you to trust him completely but give him the benefit of the doubt, please".

Abby's expression soured at Gracie's request. "Very well but only the benefit of the doubt nothing more".

"That's all I ask".

Author's Notes:

_This chapter just kept going and going but I loved writing it. The next will involve car chases, skimpy clothing, __explosions, drinking, and dancing. Come on it can't all be about feelings. _

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	17. Speed Dating

The GJ hover transport set down in front of the Possible palace and Abby ran into the house. Ron sat waiting but the Raider stood and watched. Within but a few minutes Abby emerged having shed her civilian clothes for more active mission wear. She wore thigh boots, black pants, a dark crème colored blouse and a black leather jacket. She carried a large leather bag and a black metal case under her arms as she headed back to the transport. The Raider offered her a hand up but she ignored it and jumped up on her own power.

When Abby was back on board, Ron gave the pilot the go signal and they quickly took off and sped away from Middleton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego sat in the hospital chair with Nicholas resting his head on her shoulder as he lay in the crook of her arm. Kim lay in the hospital bed with Emily lying on one side of her and Zoe on the other. When Shego had learned that they were at the hospital and Abby had went with Ron she called the girl's school and told them they would be staying with them today. She had called the high school and arranged for her classes to be covered because she was not leaving Kim and the kids today. Gracie had elected to go on to school but said she would return this afternoon with her grandfather.

Shego watched as Kim lightly stroked the girl's hair as they lay sleeping next to her.

"Are you feeling better" asked Shego quietly so as not to disturb the children?

"Yes I am. It's just that I have this strange feeling".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did the Raider come and see me last night?"

"No, I wouldn't have let him back to see you".

"Then I guess I had the strangest dream".

"What did you dream about and was she pretty and green", Shego smiled mischievously.

"It wasn't that kind of dream. I dreamt the Raider visited me".

"Really instead of someone pretty and green you dreamt of the Raider", said Shego as she emphasized her distaste with her pronunciation of his name.

"It was different this time. He was different. He talked to me as a person and not an enemy or competitor. It was like he was looking for something because he was vulnerable and unsure".

"I think Gracie is getting to you. She wants to think he's different so you want to think he's different. Whatever the big blue idiot is doing the Raider is neck-deep in it. I don't care what agreement Betty made with him it's only a matter of time before he shows his true colors".

"You're probably right", Kim had to agree but something kept her from abandoning all hope for the Raider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the GJ transport sped toward Arizona, Ron and Abby prepared their gear. Since Shego wasn't with them and Ron didn't want to rely entirely on the Raider he pulled out his S&W 460V revolver. He also pulled out his fletchet stunning rifle and a plethora of smoke and flash bombs. Abby clean and cleared both of her 45s and then loaded and placed them in her back holsters. Her long knife was at her hip and she placed a throwing knife in each boot.

"You're different from the others in Team Possible", said the Raider.

"How so?" asked Abby.

"You're more direct, more professional, more like a soldier".

"I haven't Kim's preternatural skills, Shego's raw power, or Ron's mystic mayhem to sustain me". Ron saluted Abby on that comment. "I rely on my training and professionalism".

"I can respect that".

"I've seen footage of you and for what it's worth you generally are also professional".

"Generally", voiced the Raider with unhidden disdain.

"Well first, you tend to work with unreliable people to bad endings. Second, you've relied too heavily on help from teenage girls. Third, you rely too much on tech and finally you're off-center in your fighting".

"I use the tools I have access too. I have read about and watched you also Ms. Normal and you have relied on teenage girls in the past as well. Finally, I am not off-center in my fighting".

"All right I will show you". Abby stood up and moved to the middle of the transport raised her arms and took a fighting stance. The Raider looked to Ron who only shrugged his shoulders as if to say you're on your own. He then stood and stretched his back.

"Should I remove my armor?"

"It won't make any difference. Ron count off the points as they are scored. I say best of eleven, how's that?"

"Acceptable" and the Raider entered his own fighting stance.

The space within the transport was limited but Abby and the Raider circled a few times before she took the initiative and attacked. They became a dancing pair entwined in a dance as beautiful as it was deadly. As Ron watched he couldn't help but be impressed with both. Abby was lightning fast and sure of footing. The Raider was faster than one would think in his light armor and stronger than anyone would give him credit for. After a few initial feints and strike's he could see what Abby was talking about. The Raider had no one combat style but many and seemed to blend several different forms together. However, all the forms had one thing in common, they were all lethal. Abby blocked and spun throwing the Raider's aim off time and time again.

"That is eleven", said Ron. "Eight points for Abby and three for the Raider".

Both Abby and the Raider stopped and separated. Abby was winded and rubbing her shoulder from a strike she received. The Raider bent forward trying to catch air from the many chest blows he received.

"Almost three to one", said Abby.

"My compliments Ms. Normal".

"Abby. Please call me Abby. Ms. Normal sounds like a school teacher".

"You honor me with your name".

"That's great but did you see how you were fighting away from your center?"

"I did", said Ron.

"Your problem is your fighting style. You're fighting non-lethally but using lethal fighting techniques. So you're pulling your punches, your kicks, and moving your aim at the last second. So you are resisting your own nature. Most opponents probably can't exploit that because your strength, speed, and weapons compensate. But against someone skilled enough to exploit it you're going to lose".

"Would you prefer that I kill?"

"I would prefer that if you're going to work with us you adapt and learn".

"I see the wisdom of your argument. Could I call upon your expertise in this matter?"

"GJ has several competent trainers for you to work with. I'm not paid to be your nanny".

"Oh, snap!" said Ron.

The Raider seemed to deflate with disappoint at her answer. Ron observed this and tilted his head in contemplation. The Raider seemed to notice his appraisal.

"What?"

"Nothing", Ron lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large black SUV sat outside the Middleton High School. Two men in nondescript clothing and sunglasses watched the school.

"Forward observation post one reporting target is on site at school. No unusual activity and no apparent presence of guardians or GJ personnel. Will provide update at next scheduled interval".

"What are we doing here?"

"We are observing the girl and looking for a book or something called the Journal".

"She is at a school for Christ's sake. She carries around books all day long. How do we know which one is this damned Journal?"

"We don't. All we have orders to do is watch and observe. Until that changes we sit here and collect our money".

"When do you think the old man will make his move?"

"Soon".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the military base in Arizona around midday. In this part of southern Arizona even in January the temperature was almost seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit. As the transport set down at a small landing area they immediately saw the base was closed off by U.S. military personnel. Ron led the way out of the transport with the Raider and Abby following.

They were standing just outside the main entrance to the base. There was a stage and viewing area set up just beyond the entrance. Several sets of bleachers and chairs were set up for a talk or demonstration. There were also over a hundred military personnel and important civilian guests on site apparently waiting for whatever demonstration was going to take place.

Abby immediately saw a four person GJ motor cycle team standing at the entrance to the military base. She also recognized the team leader.

"Special Agent Tamara Fielding looking good", said Abby as she advanced with her hand out to the tall African-American woman in a standard GJ mission tactical outfit.

"Is that you Normal? I thought you were a babysitter now", said Tamara as she took Abby's and smiled wickedly.

"That's right and her are my two babies", she said using her off-hand to indicate Ron and the Raider.

"Wah", said Ron as also stepped up and took Tamara's hand.

"Don't worry Mr. Stoppable I know who you are". Tamara's gaze now traveled to the Raider. "I also know who that is. How did you two get saddled with that? Doctor Director mad at you or something?"

"Or something. I don't mean to be impatient but give me a sit rep. I was told there was some kind of robbery attempt on base".

"Well the situation is the U.S. military is being extremely uncooperative. I have two teams on site. Mine is here and another on the other side of the base. So far they haven't let us on the base much less see the site of the break in".

"What was broken into?" asked Abby.

Tamara indicated a building just beyond the stage setup. The building looked temporary and was large enough to hold a large plane.

"That building is where this new advanced armored personnel carrier is being housed. That what's being demonstrated today. It is supposed to be faster, more heavily armored, and modular with a wide array of potential weapon mounts. However, since the whole thing is classified they haven't wanted us on site until after today's demonstration".

"How did we hear about the break-in in the first place then?" asked Abby.

"Apparently some Military police patrol wandered in to someone attempting to gain access to the APC. The intruders got away but cut themselves on a piece of the APC. When the military sent the blood for analysis it triggered a red flag because it bore similarity to Drakken. Sort of like it was someone related to Drakken?"

"Wait a minute. This is a demonstration of a new faster APC and the only clue to the break–in involves a close relative of Drakken", said Ron.

"Essentially, yes".

"When is this demonstration due to take place?"

"To my knowledge any minute now".

"We have to stop it. If my guess is right I know who we're dealing with and he is a mechanical genius who could have gained access to this thing", said Ron. They all suddenly heard an explosion that sounded like it came from the building behind the stage area.

"Too late", said the Raider.

The entrance doors to the building they had looked at exploded outwards. An eight wheeled vehicle which looked like a modified BTR-4 Armored Personnel Carrier rolled out and crashed through the stage area. The APC was over thirty feet long with heavily armored fenders defending the wheels and a rotary machine gun turret on its back. The forward driving area was covered in armored glass with an open sun roof like top. Red and blue flames were painted along the length of the vehicle and an outrageous loudspeaker was blaring 1970s rock music.

"Yeah, it's Motor Ed", said Ron.

"Gangway all. The forces of the man will now bow before the righteous might of rock and role, seriously", came the voice of Motor Ed over the loudspeakers.

Military and civilian personnel alike screamed and ran in all directions. The APC after smashing through the stage ran into the assembled viewing area and began doing doughnuts taking out the dozens of chairs set up before the stage.

Through the front of the APC they could all see the middle-aged Motor Ed at the controls of the APC as it crashed through the viewing stands just seconds after the people had got clear of them. In addition to Ed, there were also two very scantily clad women in the front seat of the APC with him. The APC then turned and sped towards the entrance.

"Get these people clear", yelled Tamara as her team began clearing all the personnel away from the entrance to the base.

Abby pulled forth one of her 45s and drew down fire on the oncoming APC. She fired round after round into the forward armored glass of the APC. The vehicle blew through the gate house and Ron tackled Abby out the way just as the APC sped by. The APC spun away crushing three of the Ducati motor speed bikes the GJ teams were using.

Half a dozen military Humvees chased after the APC as it turned from the entry road onto the public roadway.

"Ron get back to the transport and get us some eyes in the air", said Abby.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"Find some way stop that thing".

Just as Ron ran to the transport the Raider pulled up to Abby riding the fourth Ducati motor bike. "Need a ride".

"We can't stop that thing with that".

"We can't stop that thing with a tank but we can catch it with this".

"Good I'll drive", said Abby as she made to get in front of the Raider. He didn't move.

"Like Hell you will", laughed the Raider.

Abby pulled a 45 and had it pressed to the temple of the Raider just as she felt a knife stretched across her throat. The Raider pressed the knife to her throat as Abby cocked her gun.

Damn she's fast, thought the Raider.

Damn he's fast, thought Abby.

"Nothing will be served by the two of us killing each other today", said the Raider.

"Fine, but when this is over we will finish this conversation". Abby climbed on the back of the bike and moved the Raider's sword so it wasn't in her face.

"Looking forward to it".

"Wait that's my bike!" shouted Tamara from where she was helping her team.

"Just borrowing it for Abby and mine's first date", said the Raider as he popped the clutch and the bike speed off.

"What the fuck. This is not a date you ignorant bastard. I'm involved with someone". Abby had to grab hold of the Raider tightly to hang on as the bike gained speed and turned on the public roadway in pursuit.

"I am not a bastard my parents are married".

"You know what I mean".

"Yes I do. Brendan Seamus O'Sullivan goes by the name of Seamus. Irish native, former SAS member, possible former member of IRA, part-time writer, and now agent of GJ did I miss anything?"

"How do you know so much about him?"

"You are an important member of the Possible family I have done extensive research on you and everyone connected to you".

"Our relationship is none of your business".

"I don't think it's anyone's business. It's been going on for almost eleven years with little change. I've known glaciers that move faster".

They began to catch up to the chase ahead of them. Motor Ed was driving down the middle of the road and either crushing, wrecking, or knocking off the road anything in his way. Two military helicopters passed over head in pursuit as well. The Raider began having to dodge wrecks and people crawling from them as they closed on Motor Ed.

"We both have responsibilities", said Abby.

"As everyone else in this world does but they seem to get along faster than that".

"It's complicated and why are you so interested?"

"If you know anything about me then you know I'm all about efficiency and it seems like a waste of a beautiful woman".

Abby used her right hand to thump the Raider upside his masked head. "We are not having this conversation now. Just catch that damned thing".

"Hey guys are you reading me?" sounded Ron's voice over Abby's earpiece.

"I read you Ron what can you see?"

"It's not good. Ed is crushing everything in his path and the map says there is a town about ten miles down the road".

"We have to stop him before he gets there. Our transport isn't carrying any armaments that will stop that thing but stay on station and we'll see what we can do down on our end", said Abby. "Can you get us close enough for me to get on that damned thing?"

"Can you jump?"

"Yes".

"Then I can get us close enough".

The two military helicopters began closing on Motor Ed and the turret mounted on the back of the APC swiveled around and began to fire on them. First one then the second helicopter was struck with repeated high velocity armor-piercing rounds. Each quickly spun and lost control crashing to the ground as the chase left them far behind.

"Ron keep that transport away from that thing until we have neutralized its anti-air defense", ordered Abby.

As the Raider closed he weaved through the Humvees as one of them finally got in front of the APC. From the passenger's side of the APC a woman wearing little more than a string bikini stood up carrying a Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG) and fired it at the offending Humvee. The rocket struck the rear of the vehicle and it exploded spinning out of control. The APC crashed into the ruined vehicle and sent it flying off to the side where it crashed into a second Humvee causing it to flip over.

"Chicas with guns. You have to love that dude, seriously", came Motor Ed's voice over the loudspeaker.

Another Humvee moved up alongside the APC and one of the soldiers inside began spraying the front drivers section with fire from his assault rifle. The APC made a rapid move to the side and smashed into the Humvee. The APC crawled up along the side of the vehicle and finally crushed it with its weight.

Seeing the demise of its counterpart another Humvee circled wide around the other side of the APC. However, that made it open to the turret on top. It swung around and began peppering the side of the Humvee with fire. The Humvee's side exploded and it flipped over in flames.

The last two Humvees seemed to have learned and held back simply following the APC.

The Raider had to dodge and weave amongst pieces of debris from military and civilian vehicles alike. It seemed Ed was purposely hitting everything around him either out of fun or spite. It appeared they were small enough that the turret never swiveled in their direction. Finally he managed to close on the rear of the APC.

Abby rose up on the rear of the bike and got her legs under her. "Closer you idiot!" she yelled.

"Any closer and we will be under the damned thing", shouted back the Raider.

Abby waited a second more and then jumped. Either by bad luck or bad fortune Ed chose that moment to jog away from their bike. Abby was only barely able to grab the side of the APC. She dangled dangerously above the fender with her feet just outside the huge tires. It was then that she was lifted up by her backside and she crawled on the top of the APC.

"Hey watch where you're grabbing", she yelled. From the front of the APC both of the women raised their heads and saw her. The Raider merely appeared to glare at her in disapproval through his mask.

"Oh, shut up". Damn it, I'm acting like a teenager thought Abby. The Raider accelerated and moved ahead of the APC.

The turret swiveled in Abby's direction but before it could fire she jammed her big knife into its rotary assembly. The mechanism screamed in protest but it was unable to move any further. The two bikini clad women, one blonde and one brunette, climbed up through the roof and pulled handguns spraying the turret with round after round. Abby was protected by the turret but she was pinned down by the pair and couldn't get clear to shoot back.

The Raider moved in front of the APC and hurled back a knife that stuck in the armor just below the front windshield. It detonated a second later and the explosion cracked the armored glass but didn't break it.

"Uncool dude, this is a fresh paint job, seriously", complained Ed over the loudspeaker.

The explosion shook the APC and both of Ed's women were momentarily staggered. That was all the opening Abby needed. She leapt from behind the turret and kicked the brunette in the chest. The girl went flying from the APC to crash and role in the sand and dirt next to the roadway. The blonde steadied but before she could bring her gun to bear; Abby grabbed her wrist and twisted the gun from her hand. The girl recovered though and broke Abby's grip. As the APC sped below them both women punched and kicked each other seeking to knock the other off as the girl before.

"Whoa, girl fight. I mean you gotta love that, seriously", said Ed as he watched the fight in his mirrors.

This girl was no amateur thought Abby as she had to work hard to get through the bimbo's defenses. Abby was sure she had her when the girl dropped suddenly and swept the feet from under her and she fell smacking her head on the turret. The blow shook her for only a second but it was enough for the blonde to retrieve her gun and point it at Abby. Just then blonde was struck in the chest by a stun rifle. She pitched backwards and fell from the APC.

Abby looked up and saw Ron leaning out of the transport as it sped by the APC. She gave him a thumbs up and he saluted her. Abby now advanced on the driver and her eyes caught Ed's in the mirror. Before she closed the distance Ed raised up a strange pistol and fired it over his shoulder toward Abby. She tried to dodge but the gun fired a net that expanded and wrapped around covering her from shoulder to feet. The net was attached by a line to the gun and it reeled her in until she fell into the APC's front seat next to Ed.

Abby saw through the cracked windshield that they were approaching a hard curve before a deep crevasse. Ed had to turn sharply and barely managed to make the turn wrecking the guard rail. Just to the other side of the curve was a country western looking bar with a sign reading _Jeds._

"Hey I know you. You're that girl working for _Green_ and _Red_. I understand they hooked and got busy. Damn shame if you ask me but if they prefer taco to sausage who am I to complain, seriously".

"Motor Ed in the name of GJ I demand that you halt this vehicle and surrender yourself before anyone else, especially you, gets hurt".

"No can do sweet thing, seriously. Can't have you spoiling the ride so I guess you'll have to be my new riding babe". ED reached down and picked up a cylindrical device with a small scanner attached to it. He pointed it at Abby and it seemed to scan her. Then Ed pressed a control and an orange beam shot forth and Abby's clothing disappeared and she was still wrapped in the net but only wearing a string like bikini.

"My cousin Drew made this for me. He called it a molecular agitator but it only works on clothes".

"I changed my mind Ed please don't surrender because I want to hurt you bad", said Abby as she strained against her bonds but was unable to free herself.

"You need to lighten up my chiceta. Hey, you don't swing like _Green_ and _Red_ do you? That would be one hell of a Ménage a trois, seriously".

Just then a shadow passed over the APC as the GJ transport and Ron flew over. Several round grenades were dropped on the APC. One actually made it into the front cab and exploded filling the entire area with thick black smoke.

"Booyah", shouted Ron as the transport banked around for another pass.

Ed slammed on the brakes and the APC spun around. One of the Humvees chasing it was unable to stop and rammed into the APC and ED rolled over it. The second tried to turn too sharply and flipped over crashing off the road.

Ed and Abby were coughing as he tried to clear the smoke from the APC. When they stopped spinning they were pointed back the way they had come.

"Hey, most uncool dude", said Ed as he shook a fist at Ron as he passed over again. As the smoke cleared Abby saw through the cracked windshield about a quarter of mile away down the road sat the Raider on his bike. The Raider revved his engine and it drew Ed's attention.

"Hey chiceta it looks like your boyfriend dude wants to play".

"He is not my boyfriend!" Shouted Abby and the Raider revved his engine again in clear challenge.

"Whatever, if he wants to play chicken that's fine by me, seriously."

The Raider revved his engine and then slowly drew out his sword. Even from this distance Abby could see that this was bad. "Ed stop this is no longer a game".

"Of course it is and it is one that I never lose especially with all your good guy rules. Not to mention I outgun this dude, seriously".

"Ed I'm serious he's going to kill you. He's not one of us. He's one of you and that means he isn't playing by our rules".

For a moment it looked like Abby might actually be getting through when the Raider gunned his engine and came on. Ed laughed and floored the accelerator and the APC leapt forward. The two closed the distance quickly.

"One smashed bug on a windshield coming up, seriously", shouted Ed.

Abby couldn't figure out what the Raider was thinking until she saw him angle toward a partial crushed car between the bike and the APC. Recognition of what the maniac intended was both sobering and frightening. She pulled up her legs and kicked out at Ed. The Raider used the crushed car as a ramp and launched into the air at the last second. Abby's kick hit Ed in the side and pushed him against the door of the APC just as the windshield and the steering column of the APC exploded.

Ron watched in humor, and no small amount of horror, as the Raider finished his suicide charge by launching into the air and swinging his sword through the front of the APC. The bike hit the top of the APC and then the turret and spun into the Air to crash down behind the APC. I really hope he wasn't on that when it crashed, thought Ron

"Dude, you're not so bad', shouted Ed until he saw the wrecked steering column before him. "Hey, dude at least respect the ride, seriously".

Abby saw a red gloved hand grip the roof of the APC cab. The Raider appeared and stabbed down with his sword going through the right foot of Ed and into the accelerator pedal trapping both against the floor of the cab.

Ed screamed and tried in vain to pull the sword out of his foot. The Raider ignored him and turned to grab Abby. However, when he reached for her he hesitated. Abby was watching and trying to figure out the problem until she realized she was wrapped up but barely covered by the string bikini. There was no way for him to grab her without grabbing a lot of skin. She couldn't see the Raider's face through the mask but if she could she was sure he would be blushing.

"Oh, just man up and grow a pair will you. What's the matter never seen a naked woman before?"

The Raider tightened his fist and then grabbed her, away from any truly intimate parts, and hoisted her up on his shoulder. Abby saw they were nearing the country western bar again and the upcoming curve. The Raider reached down and pulled his sword out of the floor and moved to jump off the APC.

"No, take Ed too", said Abby.

The Raider reached down and grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. Abby could see the ground racing by below and knew they were going too fast to do this easy. Before Abby could think anything more, the Raider leapt from the APC. She screamed as she was still wrapped up and images of her hitting the ground ran through her mind.

The APC crashed through the guard railing of the curve and launched out into the crevasse. The Raider's boots emitted three short rocket like bursts and all three: Raider, Abby, and Ed made a controlled descent at the edge of the crevasse. The APC hit bottom and exploded into a raging fireball.

The GJ transport set down across the road and Ron ran out of it to see if everyone was alright. The Raider let Ed go and he hopped on one leg to the edge of the crevasse and looked down at the carnage below.

"That is so totally awesome; seriously", Ed shouted and began playing air guitar while hopping on one leg.

The Raider drew out a knife and with delicate aim cut Abby lose from the net. "He's all yours".

Abby shrugged off the net and strode purposely toward Motor Ed. "Hey, Ed".

"Dudet", said Ed as he turned and the last thing he saw before unconscious took him was Abby's fist coming toward his face.

"Oh yeah, we've got to post that", said Ron.

Abby turned to find Ron and the Raider both recording her as she took out Motor Ed.

"Guys, damn it, stop that", Abby charged them but they split up and whichever one she chased the other merely kept recording. "Where is that damned thing he used on my clothes?" Both the Raider and Ron pointed out into the crevasse after the burning APC. "Oh, just perfect". Ron tossed her his GJ jacket and Abby hastily put it on and it covered her chest but it barely reached her waist.

A crowd of men and women had formed from _Jeds_ bar and they cheered at the spectacle before them. Ron heard the sound of approaching sirens from the directions of both the town and the army base.

"That's the sound of your business Mr. Stoppable", said the Raider as he walked away toward _Jeds. _

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"Talking to them is not my thing", the Raider indicated the approaching military vehicles, "and besides I have a bottle of tequila calling my name".

"See you later Ron", said Abby as she took off after the Raider.

"Hey, thanks a lot", shouted Ron after them.

The crowd at _Jeds _parted and let the Raider and Abby in. There was still some minor applause and the Raider went up to the bar and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Bottle of Tequila, three glasses, bucket of limes, and the best beer you have on tap".

When the Raider had his drinks, Abby followed him out to a table by the dance floor. The Raider filled three glasses of tequila and set the beer down in the middle of the table. He drank the first glass, spit out a lime, and then drank some beer.

"What you did could have killed Ed you know?" said Abby.

"Yes, and you're welcome".

"I didn't ask for your help".

"You didn't have too".

Abby grabbed the beer and took a long draw on it. The people in the bar began filing back in and the mood in the room began to turn back to normal. Neither Abby nor Raider said anything for several minutes and the Raider kept drinking tequila with Abby sipping the beer.

"Were not supposed to kill unless it's necessary", said Abby.

"Ed was destroying property without regard to safety for anyone including himself. The longer that went on the greater the chance more people could have gotten hurt. Faced with the situation and the tools at my command I did what I thought necessary to stop him. I am grateful that I didn't kill him and I thank you for your aid in that".

"You're welcome", said Abby disdainfully. Once again they descended into uncomfortable silence. Then Abby sighed and spoke with what was great effort to appear sincere. "Thank you".

"I bet that hurt".

"If you tell anyone I said it I will deny it".

"I understand".

Just then Ron walked in and waved to them. He indicated that he was going to the bar for a drink. Music started playing then and some people even got up to dance.

"So where do you want to go on our second date?" asked the Raider.

"Why you little…", and Abby stopped in the middle of her planned tirade. Maybe I'll give this smug little shit exactly what he deserves. She remembered his reaction out in the APC.

Abby reached up and began unzipping her jacket revealing more of her barely covered bosom and she could see the Raider appeared confused. "Who said we were done with the first one?"

"Abby what are you doing?"

Abby removed her jacket and stood up slowly swaying to the music. "You know what I like to do on a first date?

"What the…No", said the Raider.

"I like to dance", said Abby while grabbing the Raider and pulling him toward the dance floor.

"Wait I'm not familiar with…." said a panicked sounding Raider.

"Oh, come on now just go with it".

Ron was at the bar and the second Abby began unzipping her jacket he once again began recording them. Abby may kill me for this later but an opportunity like this happens once in a lifetime, thought Ron.

Once on the dance floor the Raider kept trying to get away from Abby but she kept cutting him off. She tried to get close to him but the Raider kept trying to keep them separated.

"Abby, Ms. Normal, I am not a competent dance partner".

"What are you talking about we sparred well earlier today".

"That was fighting this is something totally different".

"It doesn't have to be. Just react to my movements like we were fighting only softer".

The Raider seemed to consider her words and stopped his constant attempts to escape. Abby knew she had him then. She worked in closer and was eventually able to get a hand down to his groin. Just as I thought he's as hard as steel rod. The Raider once again seemed confused by her actions. Abby then raised her hands around his neck and began drawing him in.

The Raider felt her drawing him in and suddenly realized what it looked like she was about to do. He tried to move his head away which left him off-balance. Bad move.

Abby tightened her grip around his neck and jerked her knee upward into his groin with so much force it actually lifted the Raider off the floor. The Raider collapsed to the dance floor falling to his knees and elbows.

The crowd around the bar erupted in cheers from the women and groans from the men. Abby turned and gave several deep bows to the crowd. Then she walked over to their table and poured herself some tequila and drank it. Then she picked up her jacket threw it over her shoulder and sexily sashayed out of the bar. She waved to Ron as she went to the applause of the bar.

Ron was laughing so hard he found it difficult to breathe. After a few minutes he was able to move over to the dance floor and squat down next to the Raider. The Raider was still kneeling in the same position Abby had left him in.

"I sympathize with you buddy but I believe you may have brought that on yourself".

"Thank you (deep breath) Mr. Stoppable (deep breath) for that cunning and insightful (deep breath) observation".

"I didn't know Abby liked you?"

"I (deep breath) don't follow".

"She must like you if that's all she did to you. She didn't stomp on your head or shoot you. For Abby that's as good as flirting. Well doesn't matter she's out of your league".

"Excuse (deep breath) me?"

"You're interested in her. Believe me I know what it is to be interested in beautiful women that are out of my league".

"You wife is stunningly (deep breath) beautiful".

"I didn't say all beautiful women. It's just that I've been interested in some that were out of my league and it took me some time to realize it. I'm just trying to save you the trouble". Ron reached out a hand to the Raider.

The Raider took Ron's hand and together they lifted him up. "I thank you for the insight Mr. Stoppable".

"Ron. My name's Ron. I think you've paid your dues enough to use it".

"You honor me with your name".

"You've said that before, why?"

"A name is power Mr.…Ron. It is part of what defines us".

"You're actions define you not your name".

The Raider looked outside through the window at the front of the bar and could see Abby walking out to the transport. Ron followed his gaze and could see he was looking at her.

"Normally I would agree with you. But people seem to put an abnormal value on what they've never had".

"They do indeed", said Ron as he helped the Raider from the bar.

Author's Notes:

_Well that was just fun. Using Motor Ed is such a hoot. Some of the story gets rather dark after this. I want to thank everyone who has read and especially reviewing this story. You guys rock._

_Did you catch the double meaning of the Raider's last statement?_

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	18. Schoolhouse Rock

Doctor Betty Director of GJ sat in her office at the end of the day thankful that she was about to have a break. Maybe something Italian tonight with a little wine and who knows maybe some company. God knows, it had been long enough since her last outing.

There were a few reports left to go over but nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow if it had too. She was distracted by the sound of cheering in the distance. I guess I'm not the only one who is happy the day is almost over. As she got back to reading another report she heard the cheer again. Something wasn't right so she pressed the summons button for her aide. There was no immediate response. Well that damn well wasn't right, so getting up from her chair she strode to the door of her office ready to chew someone out. When she opened the door she found her outer staff gone.

Then she heard the sound of cheering again only louder now. It was coming from the tech area so with quick purposeful strides she set off in that direction. All the offices and rooms she passed along the way were empty of any GJ staff.

She finally found her people, about fifty of them, packed into the tactical viewing room all staring at the large viewing screen. Special Agent Will Du was in the center of the mob actually smiling up at the screen. As she entered the room someone saw her and motioned to Will and the large screen went blank before she could see what was on it.

"Would someone like to explain to me exactly what is going on?" asked the Director.

"Excuse us, Director. We were just reviewing some footage from the Arizona Motor Ed incident", said Will as several GJ personnel started to leave the room.

"Nobody leaves this room is that clear," shouted the Director. "I haven't yet viewed any of the footage from that incident. Perhaps I should view it as well".

"Director now may not be the best time", said Will.

"I said now Agent and from the beginning".

"Yes director".

Everyone turned to the large viewing screen and after a second the scene changed to what looked like an aerial view from a GJ hover transport.

"What footage is this?" asked the director.

"It's video from Mr. Stoppable in his team's pursuit of Motor Ed", said Will.

The video footage was sloppy and often erratic but it showed several ground and aerial vehicles in pursuit of a large APC. The Director watched as the APC shot down a pair of helicopters and proceeded to trash several military and civilian vehicles. As the crowd around her watched the scenes unfold an almost sporting event like feeling began to grow in the room. As the APC crushed or wrecked other vehicles the staff began to groan and shout. The scene changed and focused now on a motorcycle that approached the APC from the rear. The Director saw that Agent Normal and the Raider were aboard the bike. She watched as agent Normal leapt upon the APC and was aided by a backside assist from the Raider. The staff around her cheered when Agent Normal was assisted up. She continued to watch as Agent Normal battled a pair of women and she saw first one woman kicked from the APC and Mr. Stoppable shoot the other from his transport. The crowd cheered when the two women were dispatched.

Then she saw Agent Normal trapped by Motor Ed and then Mr. Stoppable drop smoke bombs on the APC. With a bit of shock and no small amount of respect she watched as the Raider played chicken with the APC and then rescues Agent Normal and Motor Ed before the APC ran off a cliff and exploded. The crowd of GJ personnel around her cheered again when the APC was destroyed.

Then the scene changed to a much closer view of Motor Ed and Agent Normal wearing little more than a few conveniently placed pieces of string. She watched as Agent Normal punched Motor Ed rendering the subject unconscious. A boisterous cheer went up from the GJ personnel when Normal struck Motor Ed. Agent Normal was then seen chasing Mr. Stoppable and the Raider presumably to stop them from continuing their recording.

"Agent Normal is most definitely out of uniform", said the Director.

She was sure this would be the end of the viewing but the scene changed again. The scene changed to the inside of a bar where Agent Normal, while still out of uniform, yanked the Raider on to a dance floor. Then after some initial confusion on the Raider's part they began to dance. Then Agent Normal kneed the Raider in his genitals and left the bar. The crowd of GJ personnel erupted in cheers when the Raider was incapacitated. The playback ended after that.

"I see most informative. I suspect that everyone here does have some duty they should be performing", a chorus of affirmative answers was received. "Then I shall not keep you from those duties any longer". The crowds of GJ personnel quickly began to exit from the room. The Director stopped Agent Du from leaving but waited until they were alone.

"Make sure I get a copy of all that".

"Yes, Director".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we see it again?" asked Shego.

"Come on Eme do we really have to torture the poor woman?" Said Kim as she sat on the sofa next to Shego as her wife played with the television remote control. Abby sat on the other couch reading a magazine. It was late and all the children were asleep.

"Oh, let her Kim and maybe she will get it out if her system".

"Get enough of you crushing the Raider. I don't think so". Shego emphasized her words with raising her knee as if she was hitting someone.

"I got mad and I shouldn't have done that. He did his job and better than almost anyone else could have done".

"From what you said he was being an arrogant prick and he got what he deserved", said Shego.

"What if I hit you every time you were being arrogant?" Kim laughed at that and Shego frowned at Abby.

"It's not arrogance if you really are the best, which I am", said Shego.

"I swear you and he are alike in so many ways", said Abby.

"Hey Normal! I will take a lot crap but that is going too far".

"Would you prefer that I hit you instead?"

"In your dreams".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three long weeks since the Motor Ed incident. The Raider sat on the GJ transport with a dozen special operation commandos. They had just spent the morning checking out a lead that turned out to be drug cartel front. The Raider suspected that Doctor Director was using him as hired muscle. He didn't mind as he was fighting for time, literally. The longer he kept GJ chasing its own tail the more time he bought the project. He just needed to find it and the Proconsul.

The Transport was nearing Middleton. It was always his favorite time as he would look out a window and wonder what they were doing below, especially her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Team leader subject one is in play as we expected".

"Attention everyone we have a green light on operation Journal. Begin phase one".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next to last period of the school day when Shego received the call. GJ had a confirmed lead on the whereabouts of DNAmy. Even though she had stayed off the radar these past few months she was still high on the wanted list. Also Shego had her own reasons for wanting to talk to Amy and they were none of GJ's concern.

Shego called Ron and arranged to rendezvous with him at the Possible Palace. The good news was that the Raider was on another mission so she didn't have to put up with him on this mission. As Shego climbed in her car and sped out of the school parking lot she didn't notice the line of nondescript cars that waited just outside of school grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Subject two has left the school. Subject three and four are still on site. Phase one complete", said the passenger of the lead car outside the school.

"Status of subject one?"

"Subject one should be passing over Middleton shortly".

"Good, inform interior teams proceed to phase two".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Stewart closed the locker after putting her books away. She was anxious for her last period class to be over. When she turned from her locker she noticed the school corridor was almost empty. As she rounded a corner toward her last class she ran into two unknown men. They quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. They quickly exited the hallway down a stairway.

Gracie Possible had just sat down in her last period class when one of her classmates handed her a note. When Gracie questioned them about the note they said a man had asked them to deliver it to her. Confused Gracie opened the note, which contained a recognizable piece of Mary's hair, and quickly her confusion turned to fear and then anger.

_Gracie Possible we have your friend Mary Stewart. If you alert anyone: classmates, teachers, administrators, GJ, or any other authorities we will kill your friend. When class is over wait for the school to clear and come to the gymnasium women's locker room and bring the __Journal__. If you fail to comply your friend will die. Know that you are being watched at all times and any action you take other than to comply with our demands will result in your friend's death. _

Gracie read the note three times before she could truly believe what was happening. She knew her momma had left but she still had her Kimmunicator. But if she called someone then that might get Mary killed. Also there was a light on her Kimmunicator that had been blinking for weeks now and she didn't know why. No time to worry about that now. She began looking around the classroom and outside the windows but couldn't see anyone. Still she couldn't take the chance that she wasn't being watched.

Gracie took some paper and began writing on it while keeping it out of view below her desk. When she was done she folded the paper into a small note and waited for the end of class. Time seemed to move very slowly as she waited and she kept watching hoping to get a glimpse of someone but no one ever showed up. As the bell rand signaling that class and the school day was over she quickly got up and moved across the classroom to her friend Billy Murphy's desk.

"Hey, Gracie will you be needing a ride home?" said Billy as he gathered his things.

"No, thank you Billy. I'll be fine", said Gracie as she placed her Kimmunicator and her note on his desk. Billy turned appearing confused until her saw Gracie's face and he sobered immediately. She nodded at the note and then turned and left the classroom. Billy opened the note and read it.

_Billy I don't want to scare you but I am in trouble. Someone has kidnapped Mary and is using her to coerce me into doing something for them. It is something I can't do. I need you to go to my locker and find an unmarked Journal. This mustn't fall into anyone else's hands even the authorities. Take this Journal and hide it. Don't give it to anyone except me or the Raider (scary guy in red armor). Please don't call the police or anyone else because they will hurt Mary. With the Journal safe I will be free to help Mary. I will explain as much as I can later so for now you have to trust me. Gracie._

Billy reread the note and then stood up to look for Gracie but she was gone. Billy stepped into the school corridor and saw the other students beginning to file out of the school. It was then that Billy saw his friend Jimmy Fiddler and he quickly motioned him over. Jimmy came over and when he saw Billy's face he grew concerned.

"What's wrong man?"

Billy pulled Jimmy into the now empty classroom and gave him the note Gracie had given him. Jimmy read the note as Billy continued to watch the school corridor for any sign of Gracie or anyone else.

"Is this on the level?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes", said Billy.

"We have to get some help".

"Not yet. First we have to do as Gracie asked then we will see".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the school's gymnasium's women's locker room thirteen men and one girl waited. Twelve well-armed men carrying a variety of weapons waited while their leader a bald-headed man in a business suit paced back and forth across the room. Two of the men stood over a very scared Mary as she sat on the floor crying.

"Subject one's plane should just be passing by Middleton now sir", said one of the men who was sitting before a small communication set up.

"Excellent. You four go make sure the school is empty and remove any remaining school staff from interfering. You six go get me the girl. You get me the Raider on that damned thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raider stared out the transport's window at the site of Middleton below. He couldn't make out any specific structure from his viewpoint it was just the knowledge that they were below that interested him. It was then that the pilot yelled back to him and the GJ team.

"Lieutenant we are receiving a signal from someone asking to talk to the Raider", said the transport's pilot. The lieutenant in charge of the GJ team looked at the Raider who only shrugged his shoulders indicating his ignorance of the call. They both moved toward the cockpit of the transport.

"Is it coming from GJ?" asked the lieutenant.

"No sir. It's coming from a civilian channel and we are having difficulty tracing it".

"Put it through", said the Raider. The pilot looked to the lieutenant who only nodded.

"Greetings am I speaking to the Red Raider", came a male voice on the intercom.

"Yes, who am I addressing", answered the Raider.

"Who I am is not relevant. What is relevant is that I have Gracie Possible and her friend at Middleton high school. If you alert GJ or any of the local authorities I will kill both of them. I want the Journal and am willing to trade these girls for it. I will allow you to come to the school but if any other GJ personnel show up I will kill the girls. If I hear one siren or see one agent the deal is off and the girls will die. Do we understand each other?"

"I understand".

"Good if you're not here in the next thirty minutes the deal is off and the girls die, goodbye".

The Raider quickly checked his watch and marked the time. He surveyed the team and quickly started to form a tactical plan.

"What is this Journal?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Important intelligence that I can't allow to fall into their hands", said the Raider.

"We must inform GJ and the Director at once and request instructions".

"We can't because it will force her to respond and I can't risk harm to the girls".

"That is not your call".

The Raider turned to the GJ officer and drew himself up to full height and was forced to reign in his temper. "We have an effective team here now and with your help we can move on these bastards. This is Kim Possible's daughter we are talking about. Surely that should mean something to you guys".

The Lieutenant pulled his sidearm and pointed it at the Raider. "We have protocols to follow. I am placing you under arrest until we have further orders from the Director".

"Lieutenant, I am going to ask only once more for your help. After that I am going to make you pull that trigger", said the Raider in a low a dangerous voice. The rest of the GJ agents all got up and drew their weapons. There were twelve of them all heavily armed and trained to fight as a team.

They never stood a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy and Jimmy got to Gracie's locker. Billy opened the locker as Jimmy kept watch. The hallways were empty as the students and teachers had all left. In fact they hadn't seen anyone around for some time. When the locker was open, Billy looked through it finding normal school books and supplies. He finally found one unmarked folder that looked like a journal. He opened it to find it full of pages upon pages of unrecognizable data and writings. He quickly closed it up. Probably better I don't know what's in there, Billy thought.

"Jimmy I want you to take these things and get out here", said Billy as he handed him the Journal and the Kimmunicator.

"Why me? I want to help the girls too. Mary means a lot to me and Gracie as well".

"I know but Gracie wanted us to keep that thing safe and we can't do it if we both stay. Get out of here and find someplace nearby to hide. If the girls and I aren't out in thirty minutes call my dad and he will bring the police. But whatever you do don't let anyone else have that Journal even the police until we talk to Gracie".

Billy could see his friend wanting to stay but eventually he nodded and turned toward the exit. Billy waited until Jimmy was safely outside and he turned back and began to quietly begin searching for the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buzzer on her desk sounded and Doctor Betty Director of GJ noticed it was the level one alert alarm signal. Raising her eyebrow in wonder she contemplated what could be happening to elicit such an alarm. She pressed her answer button.

"Director here what's the problem?"

"Director this is air control services and we have an apparent problem with one of our inbound flights".

"What do you mean apparent problem, do you or don't you have a problem?"

"Director it's the flight carrying the Red Raider and it has deviated from its course over Middleton and we have received no update from the flight and we have been unable to contact it ourselves".

"Have we lost the Raider's tracking signal?"

"No Director we still have him on the flight".

"What deviation has the flight taken?"

"It's losing altitude quickly but it seems to be a controlled descent".

"Where is it coming down?"

"If it maintains its descent path it seems to be coming down on top of Middleton High School".

Gracie, it has to be Gracie. But why would he be going there now. He isn't trying to hide and an obvious move like this isn't his style. Unless he knows something we don't.

"I want the Middleton branch of GJ mobilized at once. I want to converge on Middleton high as soon as possible but tell them to do it quietly. I don't want to alarm the Raider or whoever else might be there. Oh, and until I say otherwise the Raider is to be treated as non-hostile but I want him recovered and in our custody as quickly as possible".

"At once Director", and air control cut the call. Betty jumped and pressed the call for her aide.

"Yes, Director".

"Contact Special Agent Du and get my personal team together we are going to Middleton immediately".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men were obviously professional mercenaries. They covered each other as they moved down the school hallway searching for something. Gracie imagined they were looking for her. She was crouched above the lockers along the hall and as the men moved below her she dropped on the first. She drove her knee in his back driving him to the floor and he let out a strangled cry as she smashed his head into the hallway floor. His partner turned quickly but Gracie sprang forward off the first and kicked his rifle wide and continued her spin to bring her leg around to catch him across the side of the head. He dropped down and she finished him with a scissors kick.

Gracie quickly looked around to see if anyone else had seen her but she was still alone. The two men were out so she searched both of them. She found handcuffs on both and used them to secure their arms behind their backs and threw the keys away. Abby had taught her how to use and disassemble guns so she broke theirs apart and scattered the pieces. She found a collapsible fighting baton on each man so she took those and continued her hunt.

The next pair she found outside the cafeteria and ambushed them from under her favorite table. She left them as cuffed and incapacitated as the first pair. The third pair she found inside the gymnasium and surprised them from the top of the bleachers. They were left cuffed and out under the bleachers. Gracie disarmed them but this time she kept one of the assault rifles. She didn't like to use one of these things but she was nearing the women's locker room and she didn't know how many would be in there.

She heard some voices coming from the locker room and when she burst in through the rear door she found six of them there and Mary sitting on the floor in the middle to them.

"Nobody move or I fire," shouted Gracie. The six men all froze and Mary looked up with hope and then horror. Gracie wondered what was wrong until she was hit from behind and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie regained consciousness when someone threw water in her face. She sputtered for a moment and then her focus returned. She found herself seated next to Mary on the floor of the locker room looking up into the face of a bald man in a suit. Surrounding them were the six armed men she had seen before. The bald man slapped her hard and her check hurt and her teeth rattled from the impact.

"Think you're pretty smart you little bitch. Since my men haven't returned I figure I have you to thank for that. Well we will see how you hold up now". The bald man now stood and pulled on a pair of black gloves as he opened a black case of metal surgical instruments. "If you tell me where the Journal is I promise you and your friend will keep yourselves intact but if not then I will remove a piece of you at a time".

"You don't have to threaten us. The Journal is in my locker", said Gracie.

"You give in just like that. I don't think so. That is not the Possible reputation".

"I can take you straight to it". The bald man seemed to consider Gracie and then nodded his head.

"Very well but if it is not there then I'm afraid your friend here will pay the price and it will be a painful lesson. You two stay with her". The bald man and four of his men escorted Gracie from the gymnasium to the hallways outside. As they passed the school offices Gracie saw bodies lying in the rooms and she could not tell it they were dead or alive.

When they reached the hallway with her locker, she could see that it stood open. She indicated the locker and the bald man pulled everything out of it. He angrily threw everything to the floor and then strode back over to Gracie slapping her again. Gracie almost passed out again from the blow.

"There is nothing here".

"As you can see it looks like someone else got here first", said Gracie as she shook her head to clear it. "If someone took the Journal then Mary and I are useless now in finding it".

"Maybe but I bet you know who took it and where they might be".

Everyone now heard the sound of something landing in the parking area outside. One of the men with the bald man rushed to a window to see. 'Sir, it's the Raider's transport".

"You four bring me the Raider either willing or unwilling. The girl and I have some unfinished business back in the gym". The four men quickly ran towards the parking area while the bald man twisted Gracie's arm behind her back and marched her back to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raider set the transport down in the high school parking lot. The transport looked like a war zone. The crumbled bodies of the GJ commando team lay everywhere. The transport almost went down due to the damage caused by the fight. No one was dead but several would be many days recovering as the Raider had to pull no punches, literally, to win against so many. He suspected his arrival had not gone unnoticed so he knew GJ would be coming as his tracker was still activated. He didn't have much time.

The four mercenaries watched the GJ transport for signs of movement and saw a small turret on the top rotate and discharge several globes into the parking lot. These globes exploded into gas clouds that totally obscured the transport from view.

"We can't see him we should fall back", said one of the mercenaries.

"Don't panic he still has to come to us", said another.

The gas cloud expanded and reached the schools doors and still the mercenaries saw nothing.

A round object suddenly crashed through one of the glass doors and rolled around at their feet. The four men didn't recognize the device and it didn't look like a grenade. The device sat for a second and then began emitting a deafening sonic wave. All four men grabbed their ears in pain as the Raider came through the door and was now among them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bald man threw Gracie back in the locker room. He then undid his tie and took his suit jacket off.

"You come with me", he indicated one of the remaining men. "You stay with her. I'm going to teach this little girl some manners before the Raider arrives".

The man he indicated picked Gracie up and followed the bald man as he walked to the other side of the locker room where Mary could not see them.

Billy crept quietly into the locker room. He now carried a baseball bat that he had found in the men's locker room across the gym. He saw Mary sitting on the floor and one man standing over her. The man's attention was fixed at something on the other side of the room so he had not yet seen Billy. Billy moved closer and swinging as hard as he could struck the man in the back of the head. The man collapsed like a cut tree and Billy waited a second to see if any alarm was raised but no one appeared to notice. Mary jumped up off the floor and into Billy's arms.

"They have Gracie over on the other side of the room", Mary whispered.

"How many of them are there?"

"Two".

"Mary I want you to leave and go out the back entrance to the school. Jimmy is out there somewhere find him and when you do get him to call my father".

"I can't leave you".

"I have to help Gracie and you need to get somewhere safe, please".

"All right be careful", said Mary as she quickly fled from the locker room.

Billy reached down and pulled the sidearm from the man he had knocked down. It looked like a 9mm pistol and his father, being a police officer, had taught him how to use a gun at a young age. He quietly chambered a round and began moving toward the other side of the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie was roughly thrown to the floor and held down by the mercenary with the bald man. The bald man reached down and pulled off Gracie's shoes. He started to remove her pants and Gracie became aware of what they might now intend. Horrified she began to thrash and kick but the bald man succeeded in removing her pants.

"So little girl are you ready to tell me who it was who took the Journal from your locker and where they might be found?" The bald man now removed his pants and Gracie could now see him completely and his state of arousal.

Now clothed from the waist down in only her panties she cried out and spat into the face of the mercenary holding her. The man struck Gracie hard upside the head and she lost consciousness.

"You idiot she's no good to us like that", said the bald man as he removed Gracie's panties and knelt between her legs. "Well I figure she'll wake up pretty quick once I stuff this big boy in her".

Billy struck the mercenary holding Gracie down with the bat even harder than the man he had hit earlier. The man fell forward and to the side of Gracie. Billy now held the gun pointed at the bald man's forehead with a look of absolute rage on his face. Billy had never in his life felt the all-encompassing murderous wrath that now racked his mind. Seeing his Gracie lying there looking like that with this worthless animal atop her. He pulled back the hammer on the pistol and could see the fear in the bald man's eyes.

"Billy….Billy Murphy". In the middle of Billy's rage he heard a soft male voice that he didn't recognize. His rage did not lessen but he now saw a man in red armor carrying a sword enter the locker room on the other side of the bald man.

"Who are you", said Billy without taking his eyes from the bald man.

"I am known as the Raider and I am an associate of Gracie's. I know you care for her and so do I".

"He was going too", and Billy's hand shook with rage.

"I know what he was going to do but he isn't any more, you and I won't let him. Billy listen to me. You stand on the brink of the abyss. A pit of darkness from which there is no return, I know this Billy because I fell into this hole long ago. This piece of filth is not worth it. Gracie wouldn't want you to do it".

The Raider advanced slowly up to the bald man who still knelt between Gracie's legs but now his state of arousal was much less evident. Billy lowered the gun as the Raider placed his sword along the bald man's throat.

"Back up right now", the Raider told the bald man. Billy heard the Raider speak now with such contempt and hate that he was surprised because he had spoken so calm and softly earlier. The Raider picked up Gracie's clothes and handed them to Billy. "Take Gracie outside and no matter what happens don't come back in here".

Billy picked up Gracie and her clothes and quickly left the locker room without looking back. The Raider watched Billy go and when they were alone again he turned back to the bald man.

"So you're the Raider. If I didn't recover the Journal and I met you I was to deliver you a message from the Proconsul".

"I'm listening", said the Raider as he moved his sword under the bald man's chin.

"The Proconsul says that there is still a place for you in his future. You can be at his right hand. He says he will do it smarter this time and that the future will be better. All you have to do is bring the Journal, the subject, and whatever else you have collected to him and all will be forgiven".

"Where is he?"

"I don't know where he has the project but I met him in Paris and he gave me this assignment. If you agree I was to return with an answer".

"I will send the Proconsul my own message, thank you. You see I can't let you tell GJ what you've told me here. If you know of the Journal, the subject, and the rest you know too much. Also you did just try to rape my SISTER!"

"Your what?" said the bald man suddenly realizing the horror of his situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy Fiddler sat across the street from the high school watching for any sign of his friends. He had seen the GJ transport set down in the parking lot and the huge cloud of smoke that came up after it. The cloud had cleared and he was just to the point of calling for help when he saw Mary walking around the outside of the school. He immediately broke from cover to wave to her. It took Mary a few moments to spot him but when she did she ran over to him. Jimmy could see that Mary had cried but otherwise she looked unhurt.

"Are you all right? Did you see the others?" asked Jimmy as Mary crashed into him all but knocking him to the ground.

"Billy helped me get free but they still had Gracie so he sent me out here while he stayed to help her. He said for you to call for help as soon as I found you". Jimmy led Mary back behind cover before someone spotted them. Jimmy was just about to try to work the Kimmunicator when he saw Billy come out the school entrance carrying Gracie.

"Mary look", said Jimmy as they both got up and began waving toward Billy. Billy saw them almost immediately and ran as quickly as he could while carrying his friend. Gracie was just starting to come around when Billy reached them. Gracie began to thrash and fight as she came around.

"Gracie it's us. You're all right", pleaded Billy as Gracie quieted down and began to cry in his arms. Gracie's check was swollen and one of her eyes was already starting to darken. All three of her friends embraced Gracie and held her until her struggles lessened and her crying began to end.

Billy looked up toward the entrance of the school and saw the strange figure in red armor emerge from the school dragging several bodies behind him. The figure, the Raider he believed he was called, piled several bodies before the school entrance and then sat down on the front steps of the school.

"Tell me what happened after I was out, Billy?" asked Gracie as she began to put her clothes back on. Billy told of what happened after he freed Mary and of his encounter with the Raider.

"Gracie there's the Raider", said Jimmy.

"We need to get the Journal to him before the authorities arrive", said Gracie as she stood up and took the Journal from Jimmy. She quickly led her friends back to the school grounds and moved around the GJ transport and up to the school entrance. The Raider didn't move but simply sat on the steps and pulled a metal flask from his belt and sipped from it.

As she and her friends all knelt before the Raider Gracie took the Journal and threw it at him. "Here take the damn thing. It could have gotten us all killed. You didn't say anything about people coming to take it from me".

The Raider caught the Journal and quickly placed it inside his armor. "I didn't believe anyone would connect you to the Journal. I was wrong. I'm sorry".

Much to the surprise of her friends and the Raider Gracie jumped up and hugged him. "Apology accepted", said Gracie. Then in a low voice only the raider could hear she continued. "Thank you for coming for me and for helping Billy. You were right I wouldn't have wanted him to do that. By the way what happened to that piece of filth?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer too". Gracie stared hard into the mask of the Raider and even though see couldn't see his face she felt his anger and his shame. She nodded in understanding and went back to join her friends in front of the Raider. The Raider now leaned forward and addressed them all.

"Now listen to me, any second GJ and who knows who else will descend on this place and me in particular. The one thing I ask is that you not mention the Journal or that you had possession of it. Tell them these idiots asked you for it but you had no idea what they were talking about. What it contains is too dangerous for anyone else to have at this time. The fact that these men were willing to kill to get it should explain that".

"You want us to lie", said Mary.

"I want you to omit".

"A lie of omission is still a lie", said Mary.

"I trust the Raider and if he says we have to do it that's all I need to know", said Gracie.

"Me too", said Billy.

"For helping us today I will do as you ask", said Jimmy.

"I will as well", said Mary.

The Raider and the others looked up and saw several vehicles pull up to the school and dozens of GJ agents began pouring out of them.

"Looks like our time is up. Stay here I will go talk to them", said Gracie as she headed toward the onrushing agents.

"I could have done it you know", said Billy as Gracie left.

"I know but at least you were smart enough not to. You did far better than me the first time I faced that decision. I should have known my Gracie would have good taste in men", the Raider held out his hand to Billy. Billy took the offered hand and gripped it tightly.

"I owe you, so if you ever need my help just say so", said Billy while Jimmy and Mary nodded in agreement.

"Know that I collect on my debts. If you would pay me back do this for me. Gracie went through a lot today and even though she may not know it yet she will need the support of good friends. Be there for her and any debt you owe me is paid".

It was then that the Raider noticed Gracie's Kimmunicator that Jimmy was carrying stuffed in his belt. He noticed a light blinking on the device.

"May I see that", asked the Raider and Jimmy looked at Billy who shrugged and Jimmy handed it over. The Raider took the Kimmunicator and punched in a series of commands that the kids couldn't follow. "Who would be sending a message to me this way?" The Raider seemed confused and then he actually laughed. "I'll be damned".

Billy leaned forward to see the display on the device. He didn't see the message the Raider had seen but he did see the Raider's response. The message the Raider typed was "_Stall, need more time, contact no one else"_. The Raider then pressed a few commands and the message disappeared and he handed the Kimmunicator back to Jimmy.

Anything further they might have said was interrupted by a dozen GJ agents surrounding them. The Raider merely lifted up his flask and took another sip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Betty Director stepped out of her transport as soon as it touched down at the high school. Her people had cordoned off the area as a large crowd of spectators had arrived. She was approached by the on site commander as she walked toward the school.

"Greetings Captain, status report?"

"Well Director it seems that a band of hired mercenaries tried to kidnap several students and coerce intelligence from them. Specifically from Gracie Possible the daughter of Kim Possible".

"I know who she is Captain".

"Yes Director. They also attempted to contact the Raider and coerce the same intelligence from him by holding the students hostage."

"What intelligence were they trying to collect?"

"All we have learned so far from the mercenaries was that it was some kind of Journal that held information important to their employers".

"Who were their employers?'

"The ones we have questioned claim not to know and only their leader had that information".

"Where is their leader?" The Captain did not immediately answer and the Director stopped and turned to him with a critical eye.

"The subject allegedly tried to sexually assault the Possible girl and then tried to assault the Raider and the Raider killed him".

"How?"

"According to the coroner and I quote, "he gutted him like a fish".

"Were there any other casualties?"

"No Director. The remaining mercenaries have all been taken into custody and the several members of the school staff were incapacitated but unharmed".

"Where is the Raider?" The Captain indicated where the Raider still sat on the school steps surrounded by more than two dozen GJ agents.

The Director walked through the lines of agents and stood before the Raider. The Raider merely offered her his flask. The agents surrounding the Raider were surprised when the Director grabbed the offered flask and took a drink. She handed it back to the Raider.

"Would everyone please give us some space?" asked the Director and the dozens of agents moved back but kept their attention on the Raider.

"I'm waiting".

"These fools contacted me demanding information and threatening Gracie if I did not comply. I did inform you of how important Gracie is to me".

"You did".

"Your babysitters did not agree with my plan and their actions could have threatened the hostages so I had to take measures. None of your people were permanently injured".

"What of the leader of these men?"

"He went too far and he paid the price".

"Up until now you have been adrift in the safe harbor of my patience. Know now that the patience has run out. My people are not toys for you to play with nor are our rules amusements for you indulgence. This intelligence they wanted do you know of it?"

"Yes".

"Do you have it?"

"Yes".

"If I asked for it?"

"You know why I can't give it to you".

"Very well. Any good credit you had has been used up. Captain when we are finished here the Raider will accompany us back. He is our guest and not our prisoner but see that he doesn't get lonely".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raider continued to watch the activity as he sat on the school steps. He never had a school like this growing up in the military machine that was the Proconsul's education system. He saw the crowd of people gathered outside and he saw the parents of the children begin to arrive.

He saw Kim Possible move through the crowd with ease even being more than twenty weeks pregnant. She found Gracie and embraced her. She then began to check Grace's injuries and he saw the Director approach them.

He felt her before he saw her. Shego's power was almost elemental in nature and when she was angry the Raider could feel the waves of her power even at this distance. The crowd parted for Shego like water before a speeding ship. She reached Kim and Gracie and embraced them both and then began animatedly waving her arms as she talked to Kim and the Director. For many minutes this went on and during this time Gracie pointed at him several times. When she did the other women would look at him and he felt their scrutiny. Kim wrapped her arm around Gracie as they tuned to leave. Shego said something to Kim and then turned toward the Raider and began to walk over to him.

Damn I've never been so popular, thought the Raider.

Shego approached him and without saying a word sat beside him on the school steps. She took the flask from his hands and in one swallow downed its remaining contents.

"Bourbon and good by the taste of it", she said.

"Twelve year old from Kentucky", said the Raider as he took the empty flask and put it away.

"Did he deserve it?"

"Yes".

"Did Gracie... did he?"

"No". Shego appeared to visibly relax at the Raider's answer.

"Thank you. But I still don't trust you".

"Nor would I. There are many things you could do for me Ms. Possible but thanking me is not one of them".

Shego turned now to face the Raider and crossed her arms. "I'm tired of this. When this threatens my daughter it has gone too far. What are you really after?"

"Please excuse me for answering a question with a question. Do you believe in hell?"

"Yes".

"I as well, but I believe that our definition of it may vary. I have seen living hell. I have seen a world without hope. I will do whatever is necessary to prevent that world from happening".

"You're trying to alter the future?"

"Yes".

"How do you know your future will be better?"

"I don't. But it's what I chose to believe".

"Why?"

"Because I have faith in Gracie".

"Gracie why, I don't under…..She sent you back didn't she?" Shego now stood up standing over the Raider.

"Partly, yes".

"That's why you protect her?"

"Yes".

"Does your enemy know how important she is?"

"No. They are ignorant of her involvement and it needs to stay that way. They only know of her as my ally. The only one they know that important is me".

"So why haven't they just come for you?"

"I am not the me that is important?"

"The what… the what… and the what?" said Shego in confusion.

"Sorry temporal joke and a bad one. In order to stop my hell I must complete my mission even if have to go through my enemy to do so and even if I have to go through you".

"I'm not such an easy person to go through", said Shego drawing herself up to her full height and igniting her arms in plasma fire.

"Indeed it may very well come down to you and me in the end. If it does, know that I can't think of a better person to go down fighting against".

"Whatever. Just know that if it comes to that I will not hesitate to take you out".

"I'm counting on it". The Raider offered Shego his hand and she took it.

Author's Notes:

_Another long chapter. This one was bit darker than my previous chapters. I hope I didn't scare anyone off. Don't worry it's not all gloom and doom remaining. _

_I had this chapter planned from the beginning of the story but the dynamics of writing it became far more complex when I actually sat down to do it. I find the crime of sexual assault so infuriating and horrible that writing about it was far more difficult than I imagined. I found myself between the paradoxes of being too dark for the enjoyment of the story and cheapening it and not reflecting how terrible such an act truly is. As this is my first FanFiction story I didn't have a good barometer to gauge my writing. I would appreciate any review on how well or bad I managed the compromise. _

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


	19. Livin the Wild Life

"We failed to retrieve the item", said Doctor Drakken as he updated the Proconsul on the outcome of operation Journal.

The Proconsul sat leaning back in his chair with both of his hands clasped before his chin. He was watching a news clip of the disturbance at the Middleton High School. He swiveled his chair around to face Drakken.

"Disappointing, well c'est la vie", said the Proconsul breaking a smile.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I've lost battles before. So have you, quite often I might add. The point is that I win the war". The Proconsul stood and even though Drakken was taller and larger than his venerable elder he still felt intimidated by the man's presence. "What concerns me is the delay in our work on the project".

"Well we have made progress in that we can now effectively open a portal and maintain it but the accuracy of time deployment and the targeting of the weapon still needs refinement. We would not be able to have effective target acquisition at this stage", said Drakken looking worried.

"Then perhaps we just need to focus on big targets that don't need that much accuracy".

"But won't that just inflame our enemies and drive them closer together and work harder to find us?"

"We will space out our targets and chose ones that will not draw rapid attention to us. But even if it does drive them to action it will play right into our hands. Since we control the project, and the Raider needs it functional as well he can't let them have it. He must come to us, he has no choice. When he does come he will bring us what we need and we will destroy him. His allies will follow striking before they are ready and they will ultimately fail. That is the weakness of good they are unwilling to sacrifice to achieve victory. That is why in the end we will win. You see I've seen this all before".

"You've seen us win before?"

"Yes I have, but I seem to remember myself being more evil. Oh, well there is still time for you. Now I want to begin actual targeting trials within the next week Doctor. I want to target single sites that won't directly link back to us. Also we will space them apart so as not to alarm them. Make this happen or I will take over the project personally is that clear?"

"Very clear".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible wasn't about to let a little thing like pregnancy slow her down. When she heard Gracie cry out from her room she was there so fast her doctor mother would have scolded her for an hour doing such things while pregnant. Kim opened the door to a dark room and switched on the light. She found Gracie sitting up in bed clutching her pillow and crying. Kim moved to the bed and sat taking Gracie into her arms. Her oldest daughter snuggled into her mother's embrace.

"I'm sorry mom I just had that dream again. I kept seeing his face over me and there was nothing I could do. You must be so disappointed in me?"

"What are you talking about? I couldn't be more proud of you".

"Possibles are supposed to be stronger than this. You and momma would do better".

"Wrong on both counts. Your momma and I are strong but so are you. You suffered a terrible experience Gracie, and there is no shame in crying about it. I have cried on your momma's shoulder and vice versa many times". Kim lifted up Gracie's face so she could look at her. "You are stronger than you know. If what happened to you had happened to me at your age I would have been a complete basket case, I mean more than usual". Gracie laughed at her mother's joke at her own expense.

"You know what scares me the most?" asked Gracie.

"What?"

"A part of me is glad the Raider did what he did".

"Me too". Gracie leaned back looking shocked at her mother. "I am a hero but I am also a mother who wants to protect her child. I'm not saying I condone what the Raider did but like you a part of me is glad he did what did. That doesn't make us monsters but also I never claimed to be perfect. I just claimed to be able to do anything", Kim smiles.

"I hope Doctor Director and GJ aren't coming down too hard on the Raider. He really did what he did to help us".

"I think the Raider does what he thinks will help him", said Kim looking a bit unhappy. Gracie gave her mother her own version of the PDP. "If I know the Director, I think the Raider may be getting a dose of understanding on what it is to be grounded".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Give me death rays. Give me steaming battlefields. Give me blood soaked carnage as far as the eye can see. But if I have to listen to one more dead pan status report from very Special Agent Will Du I will rise like a phoenix from this chair and take a flame thrower to this whole building. The Raider sat in a chair in the Director's office and began slowly sliding from it onto the floor.

It was the first of March and Doctor Betty Director of GJ sat listening to the same report update report form Agent Du. Her other guest was sitting listening in obvious displeasure. For the past month the Director has followed the old saying of keeping your enemies close. The Raider had been removed from field duty to direct support services for her.

This was part of her test to see just how far the Raider would go and it had lasted longer than she anticipated. The Raider had sat there hour after hour with little to no complaint but she could see the inactivity was eating away at him. She returned to listening to Agent Du's report.

"The numbers of unexplained incidents we have on file so far are as follows. First in North America there has been an incident at Mount Rushmore where something drilled a large hole through the image of President Teddy Roosevelt. The Russians had an incident at a nuclear missile facility in Siberia where something drilled into a concrete and steel reinforced bunker. The Chinese have suffered a near catastrophic reactor breach at an isolated nuclear energy facility when something drilled into their reactor's cooling system. The Australians have lost a military cargo aircraft that was cut in two while on the ground in Sydney. The French had the same thing happen to an Air France passenger jet. There have been no casualties and the few witness reports we have obtained speak only of a partially seen energy wave or beam".

"Is there anything that links these incidents?" asked the Director.

"Only their unexplained nature Director, and we have investigations proceeding…"

Agent Du was interrupted from anything further comment when the sound of snoring came from the Raider as he slid from his chair to the floor.

"Excuse me", said Agent Du barley containing his anger.

The Raider leapt to his feet and closed on the director's desk. "No I will not excuse you, because you are not being true to your talents".

"What?" questioned Agent Du.

"Do you have any idea how many people you could be helping if GJ could find a way to harness your true potential?" The Raider stepped up to Agent Du and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His other arm he threw out in front to of them in a panoramic gesture.

"What?"

"Picture the proposal. Do you suffer from stress, anxiety, high blood pressure, or just the need to desperately relax? Well here at GJ we have the perfect product for you, Special Agent Will Du's bottled boredom. With just a small amount of this revolutionary elixir you can turn even the most exciting day into an absolute trial of boredom and tedium. Caution side effects may include thoughts of suicide and/or murder, comma, and in many cases being bored to death".

The Director actually guffawed a little and began coughing just to cover it up.

Agent Du threw off the arm and the Raider stumbled into the Director's desk and neither he nor the Director noticed the small round device, about the size of a dime, the Raider planted under the lip of the desk. The device attached and changed color to resemble its background.

"Why you…" began Agent Du and he began to take a fighting stance.

"Is there anything else to report special agent", asked the Director before the scene deteriorated further. Agent Du relaxed from his stance as the Raider walked away from the pair of them to stand looking out the Director's window.

"One last thing Director, the annual GJ spring picnic is scheduled for the beginning of April in Middleton. All of the arrangements have been made but my team lacks an opponent for the annual softball game".

"I'm not surprised, your team has won the last eight years in a row. The Director now turned to the window where the Raider was still standing. "How about you Mr. Raider?"

"I don't play games Director."

"On the contrary, you and I both know you are an expert at playing very dangerous games".

"Let me rephrase my answer, I don't play children's games".

"Is it that you're too bored or just plain scared ", said Agent Du.

"Can I choose my own players?"

"As long as their related to GJ in some fashion and are not professional players of any sort, than yes you can", said the Director.

"Very well than I will participate but I will require some leave from your direct service to build my team".

"Then you shall have it but under GJ supervision of course", said the Director. "Anything else for me special agent?"

"No Director. I look forward to seeing you on the playing field", Agent Du bowed his head to the Raider and then turned and left the Director's office.

"I noticed you interrupted his report right when he was mentioning investigating the unexplained events", said the Director.

The Raider turned back toward the window. "It's them".

"How do you know? What are they doing?"

"Their experimenting and their learning how to aim. Our enemies were unsuccessful in obtaining the intelligence they needed from me to rapidly master the combination of time manipulation that would allow rapid weapon deployment. So they are targeting various things to learn how. The nature of the targets indicates they are trying to do so without drawing undue attention from any one agency or world power. This will only escalate as time goes on".

"How long do we have?"

"Three months maybe four before they get to the point where they will be able to target not only specific sites but individuals as well".

"How will they target individuals?"

"Today's society is rampant with video and electronic surveillance. It will be child's play for them to obtain most anyone's position in the world given time. If they are able to gain that level of proficiency in an uncontested setting, this war is over and we have lost". The Raider moved away from the window and returned to his chair.

Doctor Director looked at the Raider and counted to ten slowly. There was still something left unsaid here and she needed to say it. It could drive a wedge between this whole alliances but she needed it out in the open.

"I must admit that your case has been a strange case from the beginning. But soon people could start to die and I can't sit idly by anymore and wait. I'm not some novice agent or some fifteen year old girl who dreams of adventure. I know you are holding out on me. I know you are playing us for your own advantage. Are you really so uncaring as to sacrifice innocent people for your own gain?"

The Raider stood up and walked over to the Director's desk and leaned down until his head was level with her. He reached down to the control pad on her desk and turned off the room's surveillance and recording devices. He then took off his mask.

"Take a good look Director. Then tell me I'm just working for myself. Tell me how this ends with me benefiting. Remember I am the villain here. I know it may be a little old-fashioned to say this but villains don't ride off into the sunset. They don't get the girl. They don't get the happy ending." The Raider's voice increased an octave and broke just a little. "The best case scenario I have in this is that when it's over I won't ever have existed in the first place!" The Raider pulled his mask back on and punched the commands to reactivate the rooms' surveillance.

The Raider walker back over to his chair and picked up his new red metal kite shaped shield and fixed it on his left arm. He flexed his shoulder and checked his weapons.

"I know you have sacrificed people to win battles before Director. This is a war we can't afford to lose. Now decide. Either call your people in and let's get this over with or let me get back to doing what I have come all this way to do".

There was silence for several moments and the Raider wondered if he had pushed the Director too far.

There was the sound of the Director pressing the call button on her desk.

"Yes Director".

"I am placing the Raider back on active duty. Have Theta strike team work as his support. I don't want him to go anywhere without them".

"At once Director".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At twenty-five weeks pregnant Kim Possible was working hard to stay in shape. She had run this race before and she knew if she wanted to keep herself and her baby healthy she needed to exercise and stay fit. Regardless of how fat she felt all the time. Yes everyone told her how wonderful she looked even while pregnant but it still got to her.

The Possible family had just had dinner and Kim was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning up little Nicholas as Abby was washing dishes and putting them away. It was Thursday night and Shego was upstairs with the twins and Gracie was watching television in the family room.

It had been a month since the incident at Middleton High and Kim was glad that Gracie was doing better. Her friends from school especially Billy, Mary, and Jimmy had really been there for her.

Abby's phone suddenly went off and the bodyguard/nanny expertly fished it out to her shoulder and answered it while not altering her cleaning duties in the slightest.

"Hello. Yes this is her. Oh…hello." Abby stopped her dishwashing and turned around now moving the phone to her hand.

Kim had noticed the tone change in Abby's voice and she turned an inquiring eye toward her friend. Even Gracie's had noticed something in the tone and had come in from the living room.

"Yes, I could be free tomorrow night. What is this about? Oh…all right where? Yes, that would be acceptable 7:00 PM should be fine. I'll see you then".

"I didn't know Seamus was in town?" said Kim.

"That wasn't Seamus it was the Raider". Abby turned back to her dishes but it was obvious that something was wrong as her cleaning intensity had increased tenfold.

The top of Kim's head exploded in a bright orange mushroom cloud.

"Spankin", whistled Gracie. "You have a date with the Raider. I am so jellin right now".

"Hubba Hubba", said George the naked mole rat as he leapt from Gracie to the kitchen table.

"It is not a date it is a discussion of GJ business", said Abby her voice rising in octave slightly.

Kim's jaw dropped and bounced off the floor like a ball until it sprung a leak and flew around the room like a balloon losing air.

"Where is he taking you?" asked Gracie.

"To Ron's place the Lotus Blades".

Kim's eyes popped out landed on the table rolled around and seemed to chase George in a circle.

"Sure sounds like a date to me", said Gracie.

"It's not a date I tell you. He is not even my type".

Kim watched and listened as Nicholas began reciting the St. Crispin's Day Speech from Shakespeare's Henry the V.

"What do you mean not your type? He is tall, dark, mysterious, strong, kick ass, and from the future. What woman doesn't like that?"

"Me for one…Kim are you alright?" Abby had just noticed that Kim had a totally blanked out expression on her face.

"Yeah Mom is something wrong?" asked Gracie.

I don't remember these types of hallucinations during my previous pregnancies, thought Kim. Kim shook herself to try to clear her head. "So you have a date with the Raider?"

"It's not a date", Abby threw her dish towel on the counter and stormed from the kitchen.

"It is so a date", said Gracie as soon as Abby was out of ear shot.

"Totally", said George.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The portal itself was beautiful in its color and intensity. Time was like light in its properties. It was both focused and broad like a ray and a wave at the same time. He admired it.

The Proconsul knew himself to be a winner so time was important to him but not so important that he needed to alter it that much. Winners want to keep time the way it is. Let the losers throw themselves into the void attempting to correct their mistakes. However, since he was here he might as well make the best of it.

The trials had so far been very promising and soon the world would know of his mastery over time and the world. This time it would be better. This time everyone would love him. They would love him or die.

"You are happy with the progress?" asked Doctor Drakken as he approached the Proconsul. The proconsul swiveled in his chair and took in the sight of his younger self. Damn, he still had some work to do if this man was to be his legacy. Well he will have access to a time machine and maybe an even younger version of himself would do better. Oh, well if you have a lemon make lemonade.

"I am most impressed Doctor. Now I want to move the trials to multiple simultaneous targets as soon as possible". The Proconsul rose and began to leave the command and control center of the lair.

"Of course, I will begin immediately".

The Proconsul stopped and seemed lost in thought for a moment before turning aback around.

"As we move closer to finishing the project the likelihood of us coming under attack increases. I remember Kim Possible and her tendency to arrive just in the nick of time. I don't want to take the chance her offspring may have inherited that trait. I want the production of synthodrones and robot sentries increased. Also remove any self-destruct features from this lair. I don't know why I ever thought they might be necessary".

"It shall be done". The Proconsul then left leaving Drakken alone.

"I don't know why I ever thought they might be necessary", said Drakken in a childish imitation of the Proconsul's voice. Just you wait. I'll show everyone that I am no sidekick. Drakken accessed the communication grid and typed in a short message and then wiped the message from the log.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby came downstairs wearing black dress slacks a red wine colored blouse and a thin black leather jacket because technically it still was winter. She had on medium stylish heals and a red scarf. Maybe I can make it out of the house without the entire clan noticing. She crept by the kitchen and no one was in sight and the living room was clear. Just as she reached the front door she heard the sound of someone pulling up outside. She snuck out the front door only to find Kim, Shego, the girls, and Nicholas standing outside.

Why did I even think I might I might get out clean. Then she noticed the Raider pull up on a GJ Ducati speed bike. He didn't have his armor on but did have on a riding helmet. He was wearing boots, black jeans, a red leather jacket, and black gloves.

"A bike really", said Abby as she stepped up to the Raider and crossed her arms.

"What it's not us?" said the Raider as he handed her a helmet.

"Helmets? I don't remember us using them before?"

"Chasing a lunatic through the deserts of Arizona is one thing but Middleton traffic is much more dangerous".

"So what is this occasion if may ask", said Kim as Abby put on her helmet and climbed on behind the Raider.

"I have a working proposal for Ms. Normal".

"Oooooo, a proposal", said Gracie and Shego in unison. Abby covered her right hand with her left so the twins and Nicholas wouldn't see as she gave Shego and Gracie the finger.

"Don't worry I will have her back safe and before she turns into a pumpkin", said the Raider as he pulled away toward the street.

"I see you have your keepers", said Abby as she indicated the GJ SUV that sat just down the street.

"You as well", the Raider indicated the Possible family behind them.

"Yeah it's a regular three-ring circus out here. Let's leave before someone else shows up", said Abby.

"Who else, your boyfriend?"

Abby released her right hand and slapped the Raider upside his helmeted head. They sped off down the street with the GJ team following close behind.

"Oh yeah, that is so much a date", said Gracie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the Lotus blades and waited for a table, Yori Stoppable, wife of Ron Stoppable, stepped up to greet them. The Asian long black-haired beauty moved with such silence and grace that the Raider suspected she floated more than walked.

"Greeting to you honored guests", Yori bowed to them both and then stood in obvious appraisal of the Raider. "I am surprised Raider-san that you attired so. With your reputation I expected throwing blades at the very least".

The Raider merely opened his jacket and pulled back a section of the interior to reveal an array of knives.

Yori merely nodded as if this was what she was expecting her expression kind but firm. "This is a family establishment and not a dojo. Therefore I must ask that you restrain yourself from violence while here".

"I swear not to initiate any hostilities, on my honor", said the Raider. Yori turned to Abby with the same expression.

"I promise to behave myself", said Abby.

"Never the less I have already arranged for you a table to be a private one for the convenience of your date of course", said Yori with just the hint of a smile. She led them through the restaurant to a table by itself next to a window and beautiful water fountain.

Abby quickly stepped up to Yori and whispered in her ear. "Yori this is not a date".

"Thank you Ms. Stoppable", said the Raider as he and Abby sat down.

"You may call me Yori Raider-san. My husband says that you are allowed to call him Ron so I will extend you the same honor".

"You honor me with me your name. If I may Yori, is your husband here this evening".

"Yes he is Raider-san but he is very busy".

"I can imagine but if it's convenient could I beg the company of you and he this evening to sit with us. What I have to discuss with Ms. Normal could also use your input as well".

The Raider and Abby sat and a waiter came and took their orders. Abby ordered a salad, garlic tilapia, with white wine and the Raider spicy chicken garlic noodles with warm sake.

"I've noticed that names are very important to you", said Abby trying to start a conversation as they had lapsed into silence after the waiter left.

"I have never had a proper name only a designation. So I tend to put great weight on those who allow me the use of their names".

"Your parents did not name you?"

"Not to my knowledge. I did not know my parents when I grew up in the future".

"In Arizona when I called you a bas… you said your parents were married".

"I did not know them in my youth but I did become aware of them as an adult".

"You didn't seek them out, even out of curiosity?"

"I did learn much of them later but correspondence would have proven problematic at best. I don't wish to offend Abby but this is a subject that I would prefer not to discuss."

"Very well then why are we here?"

"Softball".

"I beg your pardon?"

"You played softball, as pitcher I believe, in high school and in college did you not"

"Yes I did but I haven't played any in years. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have been tasked by Doctor Director to put together a softball team to oppose Agent Du's team at the GJ spring picnic in Middleton. I know little of this game and I know few people of this time. I have fought alongside you and have found you to be a warrior and a professional. I would like you and me to put together a team for this event".

What in the name of hell is the Director doing, thought Abby. What is she trying to learn or better yet what is she trying to accomplish.

"Will's team hasn't been beaten in years and you want us to put together a team in a month that can do it?"

"Yes. I like a challenge. I believe you do too. It follows that whole I'm going to live with Kim Possible and Shego Possible two of the most dangerous and danger attracting people on the face of the planet".

Abby laughed at that. "There has to be more to it than that?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Special Agent's face when he loses".

"Yeah that wouldn't be a horrible thing would it."

The Raider seemed to a little uneasy but he continued on. "I also would like the chance to work with you again".

Abby thought that was at the root of the problem. She was about to explain her relationship with Seamus and the villain-bodyguard controversy thing when the food arrived. All right we will table that discussion until dessert.

The food was excellent and after a few drinks Abby was actually starting to enjoy herself. Well not one to lose an opportunity Abby decided to probe for more information on the Raider.

"So what have you learned about the past in your time here?" asked Abby.

"That I should have studied more history. The journey has revealed to me far more than I expected or wanted to know".

"What has it revealed about yourself?" Abby was proud of herself for this insight.

"It has revealed my greatest sin. I thought it would be vanity or pride but I find that it is greed".

"Greed? I never thought you were interested in something as shallow as money?"

"There are different forms of greed other than monetary greed. The greed I speak of is the desire to have more than I planned for. My time in the past has made me selfish for what I have never known".

"In other words you came here with a clear plan but now that you're here it's not so clear anymore is it?"

"No it is not".

"But it's not going to stop you is it? You're going to keep going no matter what and damn the consequences".

"I might change the plan depending on what I learn and who I interact with".

The Raider pointedly leaned across the table and Abby leaned over as well until they were face to face.

"Fine I'll do it. I'll play softball but on one condition".

"Which is?"

"I am the team captain which means I give the orders".

The Raider raised his glass in toast and Abby raised hers. "Deal".

"Quick call GJ I have caught the conspirators red-handed making their evil plans", said Ron as he and Yori stepped up to the table.

"Excellent timing", said the Raider as he and Abby rose to greet them. "Please join us. Abby and I have a proposition we want to discuss with the two of you".

"Business proposition?" asked Yori as she sat down.

"Softball proposition", said Abby.

The conversation lasted well into the evening even after the restaurant closed. Abby told of their plan to play against Will Du's team at the GJ spring picnic. It didn't take long to get Ron and Yori on the team. After all baseball and softball are big in Japan.

Yori questioned the Raider about his skill with the sword. The Raider replied that he was a moderate student of the sword and relied too much on technology than raw skill. Yori saluted his wisdom in knowing his own limitations. But only a fool lets those limitation define him. She offered to tutor him in more advanced sword techniques. The Raider accepted her offer immediately.

Ron regaled them all with the retelling of the story of capturing Motor Ed in Arizona for Yori. Abby was convinced that everyone on the face of the planet must have seen that video clip by now.

"One of these days I am going to get you guys back for that whole video thing", said Abby her words just slightly slurring due to the alcohol.

"Maybe get me back", said Ron. "I think the Raider already paid his bill on that note".

"With interest", said Yori.

"He did. I'm sorry about that", said Abby extending her hand across the table to the Raider. The Raider took her hand firmly and shook it.

"So what do you two plan to do now?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. What do you like to do on a second date Mr. Raider?" asked Abby.

All eyes turned to the Raider as Yori and Ron both grinned.

"I like to dance".

Abby covered her mouth to keep from yelling as she busted out laughing. Ron actually fell back out of his chair and Yori's grin actually threatened to split her face.

"You're serious?" said Abby.

"Have you ever known me not to be?"

"I know an all-night karaoke bar", said Ron as he climbed back up to the table.

"I don't sing", said the Raider.

"Fine we'll sing you guys can dance", said Ron as got up to finish closing the restaurant.

"Don't you have to get home to RJ?" Abby asked Yori.

"No Abby-san. We arranged for an all-night sitter when we learned you were coming. Just in case".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego poured herself another cup of coffee and returned to the living room from the kitchen. Kim was already sitting on the couch and Shego sat down next to her.

"Should we really be doing this?" asked Kim.

"What do you mean?"

"Abby is a grown woman and we are not her parents".

"We are worse than her parents. We are her friends and I will not miss this opportunity to heckle and ridicule her when she comes home".

It was then that Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"It's almost 2:00 AM who the heck is calling at this hour?" said Shego.

The extremely pregnant Kim fished out the communicator and looked to see. "It's a text from Yori. She says she has sent us some streaming video to our email. She says it is rated "H" for hilarious". Both Kim and Shego looked at each other for a moment before they each leapt of the sofa for the computer. Shego arrived first but she let Kim sit down and Shego stood looking over her shoulder still drinking her coffee.

Kim turned on the computer and booted up their email. It took only a few seconds to find the email and once Kim clicked on it the video seemed to take forever to load. When it finally started to play the shot was of Yori obviously taking the video of herself. There was load music playing in the background and Yori was smiling and sweaty for some obvious exertion.

"Hello, Kim-san and Shego-san. First let warn you that the hour is late and the use of spirits has been liberal. Since I foretell that you are awake and waiting I send you this in the hopes you find such amusing and insightful", the video changed view to show a dance floor and small stage area nearby.

The person on stage was none other Ron Stoppable and in the crowd on the dance floor below was Abby and the Raider. Ron was singing as the video began tracking from him to the dancing couple and back to Ron.

_She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall_

Abby and the Raider were dancing before Ron as he sang and Kim and Shego could see the pair were grinding all over each other.

"Oh, my freaky god", said Shego. Kim's hands covered her mouth as she watched in disbelief.

_ She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night_

Ron was moving up and down the stage doing his own version dancing as Ricky Martin as the video followed him.

_ She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain_

Abby forcibly ripped the red leather jacket from the Raider and her hands mimicked a gun shooting him in the head.

At the sight of Abby doing this Shego was barely able to turn her head as she spewed her coffee all over the wall.

_ Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
livin la vida loca_

Abby and the Raider cleared out the middle of the dance floor as the Raider lifted Abby up and swung her around like a toy doll before literally tossing her in the air and catching her.

"Tell me I'd dreaming Shego or I having pregnancy hormone induced hallucinations", said Kim as she began to laugh.

_ Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap motel  
She took my heart  
And she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill_

As the Abby and the Raider continued to dance Shego had to steady Kim in her chair as the pair of them began laughing to the point of tears.

_ She never drinks the water  
And makes you order  
French champagne  
Once you've has a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane_

The Raider now took hold of Abby and removed her jacket as Abby leapt up wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Now it was Shego who collapsed into the floor at the sight and was laughing so hard her breathing was becoming labored.

_Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca  
Livin' la vida loca_

Ron was finishing to the applause of the crowd and Abby and the Raider were surrounded by people clapping at their antics. The video now showed a crowd of people moving in front of Yori and the footage stopped.

"I did not just see that", said Kim as she shut off the computer.

Shego rose from the floor wiping tears from her face. "Yes you did and why should they have all the fun?" Shego bent down and started kissing Kim on the back of the neck.

"Shego I'm pregnant", chided Kim. Shego reached down and picked up Kim gently but firmly.

"So what? Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I have mad skills".

Author's Notes:

_Next chapter war on the softball field. Can you guess who the rest of the team will be? Bonus points and a sneak peek into the grand finale for the best guess. _

_The song Living La Vida Loca was from the Rick Martin's 1999 smash hit composed by Desmond Child and Draco Rosa. The Lyrics in the version used were the ones from the Shrek 2 soundtrack._

_Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes._


End file.
